Si el destino asi lo quiere
by ligthangel
Summary: Un encuentro .Una catástrofe. Una mentira. El recuerdo de una noche. Un beso.. Un beso que nunca olvido. Pero ahora él se encuentra con su mejor amiga y cree que ella es otra persona. Serena se debate entre la ilusión o la mentira. Darien buscara quien es realmente y que oculta la mujer detras de esa boca carmesi
1. Chapter 0

**.**

**.**

**. ******* INTRODUCCIÓN  ***********

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Venecia 10 años antes**

**.**

**- Serena -**

Había llegado el ansiado día y no lo podía creer. Recuerdo la veces que le suplique a mi prima Haru, pero al fin estaba en la ciudad…..Era increíble, si le sumamos que era la primera vez que salía de del país. La cuidad de mis sueños estaba ante mí. Y no no me arrepentía de haberla elegido. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Mientras que mis ojos adsorbían la belleza a través de la ventanilla del taxi, ansiaba ya poder bajar y recorrer sus calles. Estaba en Italia o como decía mi hermana la bota europea. Íbamos rumbo a Venecia. Según mi prima un lugar mágico, una ciudad de encuentros, de sueños, la ciudad donde empezaba tu destino. Las calles eran de agua muchas de ella y la gente se transportaba en góndolas. En mi corazón sabía que debía estar aquí, algo me llamaba

Haruka era mi prima y la guía en este lugar. Ella venia cada verano a ver a su padre. Era italiano y vivía en Venecia; desde que se divorció de mi tía. Cuando volvía mi prima, se pasaba todo el fin de semana en mi casa; contándome todas las aventuras europeas que había tenido. Eso es lo que yo quería con este viaje,…..tener mi propia historia. Era solo 3 años mayor, pero se había convertido es más que mi prima, era mi amiga, mi confidente, mi primera hermana.

**Mira serena….. Mira por allá** - grito Mina que estaba sentada a mi lado, en la parte trasera del taxi. Ella era mi hermana con tan solo un año de diferencia, aunque cualquiera podría decir que éramos mellizas. **Ciao bello** – agrego….bueno les grito a unos italianos que pasaba

**Compórtate** – la regaño Rei, que estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla opuesta a la mía –** y siéntate en tu lugar **– luego la empujo, para que vuelva a estar entre medio de las dos.

Rei era una mis grandes amiga. Muy refinada y seria. Muy diferente a Mina aunque yo la adoraba. Por otro lado estaba mi loca rubia, que era mi hermana. Yo la consideraba más una amiga y una compinche de travesuras. Iba en un grado menor al mío pero pronto se acoplo a mis amistades. Rei y yo nos graduamos y como regalo mi padre me regalo este viaje a Venecia, pero al sentirse excluida mi hermana, le insistió tanto que cedió. Con la promesa de graduarse con honores….que iluso es mi padre a veces. Al enterarse mi amiga Rei se sumó también. Bueno si la quiero es una gran amiga, pero muy envidiosa, pero es una buena persona.

**¿Contenta prima? **– me dijo Haru desde el asiento de adelante sacándome de mis pensamientos. Asentí

A ella le había insistido más que a nadie en que me enseñe la ciudad. La conocía bien y también viaja por toda Europa con su padre durante los meses de receso escolar. Siendo mayor que yo, era mi confidente cosas que Mina no….claro está, ella nunca pero nunca guardaba un secreto.

Desde que entramos y pasamos por el cartel que decía bienvenidos a Venecia estallaba de felicidad. Si me pongo a pensar llevo años soñando con la ciudad. Haru me contaba sus aventuras al regresar de su viaje y yo pasaba horas suspirando por ser la protagonista de algunas de ellas. Recuerdo que le decía que tenía suerte en conocer estos lugares. Eso fue lo único que saco de beneficioso con el divorcio de sus padres. Él italiano y su madre japonesa. Cada uno volvió a su país natal. Se llevaban bien y ambos amaban a su hija. Pero desde su separación mi tía decidió volver a pisar y estar cerca de su familia. Haru lo entendió por eso disfrutaba como loca los meses que estaba sola con su padre.

..

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

Íbamos a estar dos semanas, Mina, Rei y yo nos armamos un itinerario. Queríamos conocer todo, pero todos los lugares. Durante la primera semana Haru no llevo a conocer los canales venecianos, las playas inclusive varios museos. En uno de ellos conocimos a una chica llamada Amy, también japonesa. Pero estaba con su padre de vacaciones por unos días. Nos comentó del tradicional baile que se haría en el Palacio Veneciano. Mina y yo al enterarnos gritamos como dos desquiciadas. Cuando el guardia nos llamó la atención y nos sonrojamos. Sin dudar iríamos, no lo tuvimos que pensar dos veces. Aunque tuvimos que ir a comprar la ropa adecuada, porque se trataba del famoso y tradicional baile de máscaras. Amy nos explicó que era una tradición en el país, era una ceremonia muy importante para los venecianos. Mientras recorríamos el museo nos explico la historia de aquel evento. Le dije que era una chica muy culta e inteligente, a lo que se puso toda colorada y luego nos reímos por ello. El baile se hacía desde el siglo XVII y nadie podía sacarse el antifaz. Representaba el anonimato. La gente rica se hacía pasar por pobres y los pobres no temían de ser excluidos por estar en el baile. Por lo tanto el anonimato era primordial en la fiesta.

Por la tarde fuimos a una tradicional tienda junto con Amy, para comprar lo necesario. Comenzamos con el frenesí de compras. En primer lugar fuimos por "los antifaces". Había muchos de diferentes colores, formas y modelos. Inclusive cada uno iba con una historia diferente. Casi todas habíamos elegido los llamados "Morenitas" pero cada una se diferenciaba por el color o algún detalle.

El de Rei, era rojo con una especie de flor en el costado, que desde allí se desprendía varias tiras rojas, El de Mina era naranja con un borde de un naranja más fuerte. Tenía sobre un costado una enorme flor. En cambio el de Amy a diferencia del de las chicas era más sencillo pero no menos elegantes, era de color azul con bordes entre dorados y celeste que brillaban. El antifaz más diferente fue el de Haru había optado por uno liso y blanco. El mío era dorado con detalles calados del mismo tono, sobre los bordes se desprendían plumas negras. Al ponérmelo vi que me cubría la mitad de mi rostro, dejando sobretodo al descubierto mi boca. Luego fuimos por los vestidos. Al terminar Mina se le ocurrió que podíamos ser más misteriosas por la noche. Solo cuando sus ojitos brillaban yo temblaba y hoy era una de esas ocasiones

.

.

.

.

.

**No lo puedo creer – **dije en voz alta viéndome al espejo, en la casa de mi prima – **aun no entiendo cómo nos convenciste de esto **– añadí tocándome mi pelo. La verdad no me reconocía

**Pero si te queda divino **– me contesto mi hermana – **ahora te toca a ti Rei….el rubio te quedara espectacular**

**Ni loca** – le grito – **que tu estés loca y Serena te siga. Es problema de ustedes. A mí el pelo no me lo tocas **– dice poniendo sus brazos en jarra. La mire y envidiaba su sedosa cabellera negra, aunque hoy…suspire y volví a tocarme mi larga cabellera

Mina encogió sus hombros y se giró para terminar de teñir el pelo de Amy. Nuestra nueva amiga lo tenía de una azul claro y ahora sería castaña. La vi suspirar a Amy aunque creo que es más por miedo. Mina fue la primera en teñir su pelo rubio a rojo fuego. Si ahora era una pelirroja salvaje y lo peor le quedaba increíble….Volví a mirarme en el espejo, suspire y aun no lo podía creer,…..Hace tan solo unas horas era rubia y ahora era de una morocha más.

Respire profundamente. Mina llego por detrás de mí. Apoyo su mentón en mi hombro mientras tocaba mi pelo. Me dijo – **Vamos recuerda que esta noche, no somos nosotras** – volví a suspirar, y la mire a través del espejo. El espíritu del baile de mascara se había apodero de ella y contra ello no pudimos hacer nada. Pensé por una noche seria pelinegra y para ser sincera conmigo mismo no me quedaba para nada mal.

**Vamos chicas – **apareció Haru abriendo la puerta. Y todas asentimos.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

Al llegar me impresione de la cantidad de gente el lugar era muy concurrido, había gente por todos lados, algunas tomaban fotos u otras tan solo bailaban. Gire sobre mi misma, casi chocando con Mina la cual estaba tan maravillada como yo

**Hola Haru** – me gire para ver como una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina saludaba a mi prima

**¿Michiru?** - parece sorprendida -** no sabía que vinieras hoy** - parecía nerviosa. Espera pensé ¿cómo se dio cuenta la chica Si ambas llevaban antifaz? – **¿Cómo supiste que era yo?**- agrego como saciando mi propia curiosidad

**Por tu sonrisa…. Siempre la reconocería no importa donde estuviéramos** - le respondió.

**Sere** - me susurra mina jalando mi brazo para colocarse cerca de mi oído - **Haru es...**

**Si, Mina** - le respondí por décima cuarta vez. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue para ella confesarlo y aunque mis tíos al principio no quisieron saber nada. Después por amor propio a su hija digieron "_que esa elección es de ella, mientras sea feliz ellos lo serian"_ - **Haru es gay cuando lo vas a entender **– solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta

.

.

.

.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo y yo como era de esperar me perdí de las chicas. No sabía dónde estaba, me quede apoyada en una de las columnas de los balcones del salón de baile. Baje mi cabeza para ver otra vez mi celular y nada….las chicas no daban señales de vida suspire. Apoye mi cabeza en la columna y cerré los ojos. ¿Qué haría?, ¿dónde estaba?, estaba sola y a pesar de estar vestida como una princesa al estar sola era aburrido.

**¿Diablos donde estarán?-** me volví a preguntar en voz alta, mire al cielo despejado y baje mi vista cerrando los ojos. Los minutos pasaban y solo el silencio de la noche me acompañaba. En eso escuche unas pisadas, una ráfaga de viento trajo un agradable aroma y luego

**Hermosa princesa…- **abrí los ojos - ** ¿Bailarías conmigo?** - me pregunto una elegante joven parado frente mío extendiéndome la mano. Su voz fue…..Lo mire e iba vestido con un esmoquin negro y un antifaz blanco. Su pelo azabache iba despeinado, que contrastaba con sus ojos. A pesar del antifaz los vi y me hipnotizaron….eran hermosos como el mar. Esos ojos zafiro, me miraba esperando una respuesta. Como automática y hechizada por el momento tome su mano. Él me dirigió al salón de baile, no entendía como me movía pero lo seguía. Una fuerza me atrapo. Él me atrapaba. Al llegar a la pisa puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra la entrelazo con mi mano. Con eso comenzamos cuando la música arranco

**¿No recuerdo de haberte visto en fiestas anteriores?** - me dice y damos una vuelta

**Es mi primera vez…. **- le contesto – **no soy de acá - ** lo veo sonreír…hay recuerdo que mi padre me dijo tantas veces que no de información a desconocidos

**Se supone que debemos ser anónimos…..durante esta noche** – me bromea

**¡Ah cierto!** - hace que gire sobre mí y me vuelca pero me agarra antes de terminar de caer-

**¿Qué te parece si hacemos preguntas y al finalizar la canción nos vemos a la cara? – **me sugiere

**Umm **- suspire era tentador. Era raro sentía que su cuerpo encajaba con el mío. Nunca me había pasado antes. Su olor y movimiento era como si se complementaba con los míos - **de acuerdo. Como tú empezaste continuo yo** - él asiente -** ¿cómo te llamas?**

**Eso se deja para la última pregunta….**- me contesta sonriendo - **Así que… ¿eres japonesa?**

**Si – **estaba sorprendida - **¿cómo lo supiste?** – se encoje de hombros y volvemos a girar hacia el centro de la pista

**No lo sé…. ¿Adivine? **– asentí

**¿Tú? ¿De dónde eres?** - le pregunte

Me sonrió - **de Japón** - acercándose para susurrarme cosa que me estremeció – **jamás olvidaría el acento de mi país**

**¿Estás de vacaciones? **- ya me entraba mucha curiosidad. Las personas que me encontré en Italia resultaron ser japonesas…. Él me negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió

**Esa no vale…me tocaba a mí **- me avergoncé al escucharlo y oculte mi rostro en su pecho. Era cálido - **pero igual te contestare….- **me separe un poco y le sonreí -** mi prima vive aquí y cada verano vengo a verla **– ¿vivirá en Japón entonces? pensé -** me toca a mí, otra vez** - asentí – **por hacer dos juntas antes….- **se queda pensando y finalmente dice: - **hare una del final** - me anuncia. Vi a sus penetrantes ojos directamente – **solo porque hiciste dos y no una **- me aclara - **¿cómo te llamas?**

Lo mire - **te lo diré después **- le dije igual a lo que él me dijo antes. Sonrió -

**¿Cómo te dicen entonces?** –volvió a preguntar, aunque ahora era mi turno pero no se lo dije

Pensé pensé. Es muy buen guapo pero mi padre me lleno de recomendaciones, para los extraños de otro país. Sino, no me hubiese dejado. Entonces le dije – **se…usagi **

**Usagi...**- repitió. Sé que mentía pero… me dio una vuelta. Me dejo caer para agarrarme con elegancia – **como conejo…en otro idioma** - curve las comisuras de mis labios

**Sí.**..- bueno técnicamente no era mentira y agregue – **mi padre me decía a si de pequeña** – y eso era verdad. Como era muy inquieta, mi padre me apodo conejo

**Entonces eres de la luna…**- me miro – **Eres el conejo de la luna. ¿no? – **me reí

**Eso es otra pregunta** -

**No si lo pones en una afirmación** - me contesto y volví a reír por su ingenio

**Pero preguntabas…. Entonces me toca a mí….. ¿Eres estudiantes?** -asintió - **¿qué estudias?**

**Medicina** - y me sonrió - **en la universidad de Tokio**

Me detuve - **¿de verdad? **- volvió asentí sonriendo como pareciendo entender a lo que me refería. Podría seguir viéndolo al regresar y eso me lleno de esperanza.

Me miro directamente y llevo su mano a mi boca. Paso su pulgar despacio por encima de mis labios y susurro - **es como el Carmesí….…..parece dulce y tentadora** - cerré los ojos y suspire; sabía que se refería a mi boca - **¿me gustaría seguir viéndote? **- abrí los ojos y le sonreí mientras la canción empezaba a llegar a su fin…..

**A mí también** - le conteste al extraño. Me sentía tan bien a su lado por mas irrisorio que parezca sentía que pertenecía a sus brazos.

Se inclinó hacia mí. Me hechizo sus orbes zafiro. Me perdí en ellos, para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré mis ojos y me sentí transportada a la luna. Sus manos fueron a mi nuca y me acerco más él. Quería más. En eso su lengua paso por mis labios semicerrados exigiendo que la abriera más. Accedí sin miedo por era lo que yo quería. Subí mis manos a su cabello sedoso y lo agarre entre mis dedos. Me exploro con la lengua cada rincón de mi boca, al principio yo también pero tímidamente hasta que logre junto con él tener el mismo ritmo. Sus labios eran dulces, más dulce que la miel. Era un sentimiento suave y cálido. Al separarnos con la respiración entrecortada. Nos miramos, la música ya no sonaba y la gente bueno….no se solo podía verlo a él.

**Quiero verte** – subió y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi antifaz - **necesito ver tu rostro** – volvió a decir, aunque parecía más una súplica. Sin decir nada y dejándome hacer. Las sentí empezando a deslizar mi antifaz por encima de mi rostro lentamente. Al elevarlo tan solo uno centímetros se detuvo. En ese instante sentí un fuerte temblor que sacudió todo el lugar

Se volvió un caos, en tan solo unos segundos. Automáticamente al empezar aquel terremoto me aferre a su pecho y él me abrazo fuerte susurrándome bellas palabras y diciéndome: "_tranquila yo te cuidare_" - al intentar salir al exterior sujetada por mi chico de ojos zafiro, pude observar cómo la gente se iba volviendo cada vez más histérica; y corría a los lugares de salida. Empujando a todas persona que están por delante. Las luces se apagaron y un nuevo temblor ocurrió. Aspire el aroma del hombre con quien estaba, él que me beso. Levante mi cara y él sonriendo me miro. Fue lo último que vi. Luego me empujaron y lograron sacarme de entre sus brazos que me habían protegido hasta ese momento. Lo escuche llamándome. Pero la gente estaba enloquecida. Entre empujones y empujones me arrasaron lejos de mi chico. Le grite pero ya no se oía. Estaba todo oscuro y en eso escuche los gritos de mi hermana y amigas. Suspire y seguí aquella voz hasta hallarlas. Cuando salimos afuera del palacio la gente seguía gritando pero ya no temblaba más, vi herido pero no de gravedad. A lo lejos unas casas un poco destruida, quise regresar a buscarlo pero Haru se negó y entre ella y Rei, me tiraron a la fuerza dentro del auto. Mire por la ventanilla esperando por lo menos saber si estaría bien y con ellos me aleje del lugar. Me aleje de él

Al día siguiente me cercioré que no hubiera herido de gravedad. Suspire cuando solo anunciaron unos cuanto y pocos heridos leves. Al enterarse mi padre tardamos en lo de hacer un equipaje para irnos de Italia. Nos quería de regreso. En otras palabras nos mandó de vuelta. No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de aquel extraño, el beso aun lo llevaba en mis labios. Por un instante pensé que sería el hombre a que amaría el resto de mi vida. Tan solo por ese instante fue todo mágico

.

.

**. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

**No lo puedo creer….Que romántico **– Me dijo Mina luego de contarle la historia. Mientras esperábamos embarcar el vuelo

Rei resoplo y me pregunto - **¿crees que lo volverás a ver? **

**No lo sé** – le conteste. Haru estaba a mi lado suspiro. Escuche como nos llamaban por el altavoz. Me despedí de mi prima, pero antes de cruzar el umbral que me llevaría a Tokio de regreso, que me llevaba a casa otra vez. Mire el horizonte italiano mientras decía - **solo si el destino así lo quiere...**.**nos volveremos a ver**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hola volví con una nueva locura...como verán estarán nuevamente mis personajes favoritos. Bueno seguiré desarrollando varias escenas manteniendo la esencia o eso espero de los personajes y seguramente irán evolucionando. Se me instalo la idea antes de terminar la otra y como no me la pude sacar aquí esta. espero que la disfruten como yo en escribirla.

Gracias por todos los consejos de la historia anterior la idea es mejor historia en historia capitulo a capitulo...Con la historia anterior me quedo mucha ideas de pensamiento de darien, así que esta sera por ambos protagonista, aun no se el tema de lemon pero ya veremos.

No tardare mucho en subirla no quiero hacerla muy larga, quizás como la otra o un poquito mas...


	2. Capitulo 1

.

**.**

.

.

. ******** **CAPITULO ** **1 ************

.

.

... **PRESENTE: " Tokio "**

.

- **Serena:**

.

Otra vez, otra vez el mismo sueño...cada noche sus ojos me miran, me persiguen...sus ojos zafiro, mi bestia de ojos azules. Cuanto ha pasado 8, 9 no casi 10 años. Y aun sueño con esa única noche. A veces pienso que doblare la esquina y lo encontrare. Pero cada día me despierto y vuelvo a la realidad. Nunca más probare esos carnosos y dulce labios. Porque el destino fue tan cruel… Debo olvidarlo. Debo hacerlo

Siento como se empieza a colar el sol por mi ventana. Sin abrir los ojos me doy vuelta y me acomodo para soñar. Solo ahí puedo volver a estar en sus brazos. Envuelvo mis brazos a la almohada y me acomodo de costado. De repente siento un golpe en mi cadera, a los minutos otro…..

**Despierta dormilona** - me grito Mina dándome un nuevo almohadazo

**Vamos** - y con eso recibo el siguiente pero del otro lado por parte de mi amiga Lita. A ella la conocí los primeros años de la universidad. Ella estudiaba administración gastronómica y yo salía de mi curso de economía comercial

**¡Bueno… bueno basta!** - le dije incorporándome en la cama de golpe y las mira a ambas con cara furiosas. Como se atrevían a despertarme así

**Arriba** - grito Mina espantándome la almohada en la cara

**Serena arriba** – Grito Lita. Agarro de mi mano y me jalo - **vamos**

**NO **- le grite soltándome - **quiero dormir** - les dije y me tumbe en la cama nuevamente tapándome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Grave error. Mina se subió a mi cama saltando me empezó la guerra de almohadas. Bueno golpearme una y otra vez. Lita la siguió

**Arriba **- dice lita – **despierta – **almuadanazo en mi cabeza

**No seas vaga y levántate** - grito Mina

**Mira quien habla** - le grite desde abajo de la sabanas. Y cubriéndome de los golpeas como si eso me protegiera

Se ríe - **como te atreves a decirme algo así...a mí. A la increíble y madura Mina **- y me reí sarcásticamente

**Bueno basta **– anuncio Lita bajándose de la cama y yendo a la punta de la misma - **te necesito así que levántate** - y con eso agarro mi pie, lo jalo y me tiro fuera de la cama. Haciendo que cayera de cola en el piso

**¡Lita!** - le grite. Se encogió de hombros

**Sere de verdad; y no puedes decir que no** - la mire sin creer sus ojos eran de súplica- **hasta Mina acepto... – **si mi hermana estaba en esto….¡maldición!

**De acuerdo. A ver ¿qué demonios quieres que me haces levantar a las...**- giro mi cabeza y veo con horror el reloj - **¿8 de la mañana? Diablos Lita**

**Si si lo sé pero escucha** - la miro con cara de asesina y de repente ciento un almohadanazo en mi cabeza

**No sea cabrona y escucha** - dice Mina. Me giro y entrecierro los ojos mirándola con rabia

**Mira** - comienza mi amiga - **¿recuerdas que tengo un evento muy importante para la familia Meio?** - asiento aun si entender - **bueno...**.- suspira - **este me traerá muchos cliente** - si Lita era dueña de una empresa de servicios de lunch, como excelente cocinera puso su mini emprendimiento en marcha hace unos pocos años. Y dejen decir que es excelente. Por lo que recuerdos y los que me conto ella. Este le traería cliente importantísimo - **es más si todo sale como quieren, me harán un reportaje en la revista "Gourmet y Glamur"** - si la más importare revista gastronómica del país- **y publicaran mi empresa por 6 meses**

**¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? **- le dije desde el piso sentada con las piernas cruzadas, en manera de protesta

**Bueno es que ayer tuve que hacer el ensayo** - continuo -** fue cuando escuche los gritos de la cumpleañera con su familia **- la mire levantando una ceja - **si si no me tendría que meter…..pero resulta que el fotógrafo les fallo y se los comunico ayer - **Ahora ya entiendo por dónde viene y empezándome a negar. Tenía mucho trabajo acumulado en el estudio como para iniciar uno nuevo -**Sere es que si no encuentra uno - ** hace una pausa con los ojos suplicando -** cancelan todo...entiendes… TODO inclusive lo mío** - la mire - **por favor…..por fi. Tu eres buena en lo que haces – **la mire aun frunciendo las ceja - **Es más cuando les comente de tu empresa, ya sabían quien eras** - si bueno no puedo negar que en el último años mi pequeña empresa se conoció a nivel nacional. Desde que publicite y cubrí el evento del festival de cometas del año pasado me conocieron en grandes lugares y varias propuestas me llovieron. Supongo que eso buscaba Lita con este evento. Suspire y pensé en mi pequeño estudio fotográfico, "luz y milenio" que gracias a eso salió a la luz, la mire y bueno creo que Lita necesita ese empujón también - **están interesados en que te entreviste con ellos y esperan...**

**Espera** – la pare y me levante - **¿cuándo?**- la mire directamente

**Hoy** - entrecerré los ojos ¿qué? - **al mediodía** - dijo en voz baja que hasta me costo escucharla. La mire con mucho con odio, ¿qué pensaba esta? Ni siquiera podría pensar en algo coherente para ofrecerles - **Sere el evento es esta noche. Por favor tú eres mi salvación**

**Lita pero no puedo** - le dije - **tan solo puedo con las ultimas solicitudes y tengo que realizar los pre aviso y ni hablar **- pero me interrumpió y me agarro ambas manos

**Serena es muy importante para mí** - me suplico - **significa mucho y estaré en deuda. Mina dijo que te ayudara a cubrir el evento. Reúnete con ello y luego lo analizamos** - y con esa mira ya no pude hacer. Puse mis ojos en blanco

**De acuerdo iré al almuerzo **- empezó a grita - **pero eso no quiere decir que acepte o que ellos lo hagan; así que no cantes victoria aun. Y mínimo prepárame el desayuno **- asintió

**Si jefa - ** feliz y con el saludo de un soldado, se fue a la cocina

Sentí con leve codazo en mi costilla - **venga dale que nos divertiremos por la noche** - dice Mina lo más risueña

**Si si ya lo creo** - la miro la agarró del brazo - **vamos a desayunar que si es como me imagino. Estaremos atrapadas de trabajo hasta año nuevo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunábamos y lita nos puso al tanto de la magnitud de la mega fiesta como para decir algo, Mina grita porque habría mucho chico y con algunos querrá terminar la noche.

Los Meio era una importante familia de Japón. Su padre era diplomático y su madre abogada. La hija y cumpleañera aparentaba ser un excelente astrónomo en desarrollo. Por lo que dijo mi amiga vendría muchos parientes y amigos.

**¿Dijo íntimo?** - le pregunte a Lita y ella asintió - **¿pero si la fiesta mínimo tiene 500 invitado?**

**Bueno ellos son así** - me respondió - **fiesta sencilla. Mira yo conocí a Setsuna y es una chica de lo más normal. Si no supiera quien es su padre jamás lo creería.**

Suspire - **será estupenda** - dijo mina a mi lado comiendo una tostada

**Bueno para de masticar y alcánzame esa carpeta. Supongo que deberé llevar el book de fotos ¿no?** - Lita asintió -

**Solo una cosa **– me dijo - **hoy almorzaran solo con los padres de ella. Setsuna no sabe mucho de la fiesta, la organiza su madre por eso la magnitud; yo solo la conocí cuando fui a hacer la degustación de la comida**

Puse mis ojos en blanco y eleve mis manos – **Ok ok….veré al diputado** - aunque en el fondo no me gustara. No por su fama según los diarios y revista era muy respetado pero decidido. Sino por la gente que iría. Me gusta trabajar en lugares agradables aunque pensando las últimas sesiones de fotos que las modelos me sacaron de quiso. Rubia y modelo huecas totales, demasiado superficiales. Yo y cabeza...bueno media cabeza creo que éramos la excepción.

.

.

.** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

**Son espectaculares, tu reputación te precede** - me decía el hombre mayor enfrente de mí. El cual se había presentado como padre de la cumpleañera y a su lado estaba su mujer

**La verdad son maravillosas** - la siguió ella - **Lita tenía razón. Bueno si pongo a ver los últimos anuncios en las revistas...el de lencería de secret´s victory ¿fue tuyo no?** - asentí - **lo sabía, amor mira esta imagen** - le dijo mientras pasaba las hojas del book de fotos que les había llevado. No solo mostraba las de las publicidades gráficas, sino que había fotos de personas que asistieron sacarse en los diferentes eventos que cubrimos y también la de las modelos que no entraron en los anuncios. **Esta contratada** - agrego la mujer. Mientras que el marido se recuperada del shock que tiro su muer, el hombre la miraba como queriéndola matar. Y si me pongo a pensar no les había dicho mis honorarios aun.

**Mujer calma** - le dijo aunque para mí. "acaso le vas a pagaras tu" - **dime señorita Tsukino**

**Serena por favor- **aclare

**De acuerdo Serena...cuantos nos cobrarías para cubrir el evento** - me pregunto

**Bueno** - la mire a Mina a mi lado que saltaba de su asiento, y con solo verla a los ojos la calme - **Mina alcánzame la carpeta** **azul** - ella asintió y me la extendió. Al abrirla expuse una hoja enfrente de la pareja y señale - **bueno considerando que tenemos que apresurar los preparativos...y bueno sería con mi ayudante aquí presente** - la señale a mina -** estaríamos hablando de esta suma** - marque el punto al final de la hoja. El hombre me vio aparte de ello algo más –

**¿Nada más?** – pregunto el hombre

**Sí. Hay un seguro, solo se devuelve si no hay destrozos con mi equipo - **me miro curioso ** - bueno me ha pasado que en eventos de esta magnitud -** aunque yo solo había cubierto la entrada de uno -** mi equipo fue perjudicado por personas irresponsables **- me encogí de hombre - **Si no sucede se devuelve. El seguro cubre daños y reparaciones** **solamente** - el hombre asintió

**De acuerdo** - cerro el book con la palma - **estas adentro.**

**Solo una cosa** - dijo la mujer levantado su dedo. Tanto Mina como yo la miramos - **bueno no sé cómo decirle pero...¿podrían ponerse pelucas?**

**¿Qué?** - esto era rarísimo

**Es que mi hija hace unos años estaba muy enamorada de un hombre que la dejo por una rubia y desde entonces odia a las rubia** - mina y yo nos miramos con cara desconcertada suspire, esta petición era lo más loca que había escuche y antes de decir algo

Mina dice - **claro que sí!¿Y antifaz también?**

**MINA** -le grite

**¿Qué?** - se encogió de hombros. Y ahí estaba ella la conozco hará lo mismo que en Venecia.

**Si claro, no creo que haya problema **- dice el hombre. Gire mi cabeza y la fulmine con la mirada a mi futura ex socia

**Es más amor** - dijo la mujer jalando del brazo del marido - **que tal si los mozos también llevan antifaz. Es una fiesta de gala así que quedara muy elegante y misterioso. ¿No creen chicas?** - y nos miró. Mire al hombre que ponía los ojos en blanco y luego a Mina. Asentí ¿qué más podía hacer?

.

.

.

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

..

,

**¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?** - le grite a Mina apenas cruzamos la puerta de casa

**Vamos Sere será divertido **– se justificó. Mi adorable hermana

**¿Divertido?**- le pregunte - **estas locas ¿cómo diablos enfocare?**

**¿Y qué paso?** - salió Lita de la cocina secándose las manos. Ella llevaba toda la mañana cocinando para la noche. Pero en mi casa/estudio...si mi casa la usábamos para ambas cosas. En la sala de al lado era amplia así que fue ideal para ubicar el estudio fotográfico. Y como compartí el departamento con Mina...

**Y que va pasar la loca de tu amiga salió a último momento con una de sus locuras y la señora Meio la siguió ¡eso paso!** – esta vez la mataba. No importaba que sea mi hermana. La cortaría en pedacito y luego la tiraría a los perros del vecindario. Lita pasaba su vista de mí a Mina sin entender nada

**Veras q me será divertido...**- se tiro en el sillón - **imagínate yendo y viniendo, sacando fotos y nadie sabrá que eres tu **- dice moviendo sus manos dándome a entender el momento - **será mágico** - me mira y agrega - **será como regresar a Venecia. A la fiesta de las máscaras **- suspire y me senté a su lado. ¿Qué más podía ser?¿matarla? no mis padres preguntarían mucho.

**Bueno bueno** - dijo Lita sentando se enfrente - **no entiendo ¿qué paso? ¿Te contrataron?**

**Si** - le dije - **no solo eso. Me pagaran más de lo que pedí por el apuro y por la locura de esta** - le dije señalando. Lita levanto una ceja

**Estaremos de incógnita** - Lita miro a Mina mientras se lo decía – **estaremos con tipo de traje y con antifaz trabajando. Sabremos quienes son todos, pero ellos no a nosotras...**- se levantó - ¡**que emoción!**

Lita cerro los ojos y suspiro - **¿dime que no es verdad? **- negué

**Y no solo eso tenemos que ir con peluca** - y levanto ambas cejas - **al parecer **- aclare - **la cumpleañera le rompieron el corazón y odias a las rubias y como la loca y yo somos rubias** - me encogí de hombros

**Algo había escuchado** - se recostó en el respondo - **pero no pensé que era para tanto**

**Si, al aparecer él la destrozo.** - levante mis hombro - **ah me olvidaba tus mozos** - le dije - **también deberán ponerse antifaz junto con el uniforme para la gala**

**¡Mina!**- giro automáticamente su cabeza, a nuestra amiga y hermana. Que se encontraba girado sobre misma imaginándose esta noche

**¿Qué?** - menciona al detenerse - **nos divertiremos. Imagínate la cara de Rei** - ambas la vimos y nos reímos. La quería a Rei pero con el tiempo se volvió envidiosa. No con nosotras, era unas de mis grandes amigas. Lo peor era abogada persona dura y terca es poco...

**...**

,

.

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Empecé a hacer el recorrido por lugar, el salón era inmenso. Mientras hacía fotos del salón y a unos cuantos invitados que se sentaban admire el lujo. Deje a Mina con las fotos de la entrada de cada persona o pareja. Me mire y observe como mi vestimenta encajaba con lo pedido por los señores Meio. Iba informal y a la vez formal. Mi pantalón negro se acoplo perfectamente con mi chaqueta. Y muy a pesar de Mina y mío el antifaz que llevaba me dejaba enfocar, por lo tanto la amenaza a Mina de sacármelo quedo relegada.

Me acomode un mecho de pelo que se me salió de debajo de la peluca que tenía puesta ocultando mi cabellera rubia. Si después de 10 años volvía a ser morocha. Suspire. Apenas que volví a Tokio volví a ser yo y nunca más me volví a teñir. Me mire en un espejo cercano, hice una mueca y asentí me veía mejor que hace tiempo. Pero nunca nunca se lo admitiría a mi hermana

Cuando llegamos por la tarde con mi colega/hermana me sentí rara. Era difícil de explicar no le dije a nada. Solo una vez tuve la misma sensación, la sensación que debía estar aquí. La mire a Mina antes que se fuera a la puerta en ese momento y le sonreí dándole valor. A pesar de ser mi socia, y ser fotógrafa igual que yo. Me había ayudado a levantar la pequeña empresa. El sueño de ella era viajar por el mundo recorriendo lugares inhóspitos relatando cada uno de ellos a través de las fotos. Así que con esa idea en mente empezamos con el estudio, pronto si las cosas iban en buen rumbo largaríamos la revista de viajes. A mi me gustaba estar detrás del lente era como si lograba captar a verdadera esencia de las personas. Los ojos era la ventana del espíritu. Esos ojos zafiro…no no debo recordar, ahora debo trabajar me dije. Volví al presente recorrí el salón, levante mi cámara captando la obra de arte de la presentación de comida para la entrada. Pensé que le vendría bien algunas a Lita

**¿Todo bien amiga?** – fue como si la hubiese llamado. Baje la cámara y me gire para verla.

**Sí. Todo bien – **ella venía con su traje blanco. Su traje de chef - ** ¿y cómo va la cocina?** - me sonrió

**Perfecto** – le sonreí orgullosa por ella - **no sabes lo que te agradezco por ayudarme**

Me reí - **bueno para empezar eres mi cocinera por un mes** - ambas nos reímos, aunque no era broma. La había amenazada y yo llevaría a cabo si para mañana no tenía en mi casa el desayuno a lo inglés. Lita se giró y se fue otra vez a la cocina. Debía organizar los platos de cada mesa y controlar a los mozos. Ella dirigía todo el buffet de comida de la noche. Debía lucirse y así su empresa alcanzaría rumbos imaginables

Volví a mi tarea levantando la cámara, Apunte y saque varias fotos de algunos de los invitados ya sentados en las mesas. Al verme se sonreían y posaban para mi lente. Para mi sorpresa muchos o casi todos llevaban antifaces. La idea de Mina al parecer contagio mucho a la señora Meio, que obligo a varias familiares a ponérselo. Dios pensé él las creas y ellas se juntan….

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Sonrieran** - les dije a un grupo al acercarme a una de las mesas por el lateral. Me miraron, apunte y luego del flash desaparecí.

**Serena...serena...** – la escuche gritar a Mina, levante mi vista de la cámara que estaba corroborando varias fotos. Al parecer venia corriendo

**¿Qué pasa?** - le mira con cara curiosa. Se paró en frente mío puso una mano en mi hombro y se inclinó tomando aire por unos momento. Estaba agitada

**No sabes lo guapo que son estos hombres – **fue lo primero que me dijo luego de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Fruncí el ceño.

**¿Por eso viniste corriendo? – **Levante mi mano señalando el lugar donde ella debería estar y agregue -** vuelve allí. Nos pidieron fotos en la entrada de todos **- ella asintió

**Si si pero mira** – dijo antes señalando la pantalla de su cámara. La mire con curiosidad – **mira** – baje mi vista hacia la pantalla que reflejaba la foto de una pareja, ambos altos. Ella tenía una larga cabellera negra verdosa, con un vestido negro. Su rostro lo tapaba un antifaz blanco. Estaba sonriendo seguramente por algo que le decía el hombre a su lado. Lo observe a él está inclinado sobre ella, lo veía de perfil. Su cabellera pelinegra y al verlo mejor mi corazón empezó a palpitar como hace 10 años – **ella es Setsuna** – me aclaro mi hermana – **la cumpleañera y a su lado –** pero la interrumpí diciendo

**¿Por esto viniste?** - se encogio de hombro

**Es que el hombre...**- No quería que mis pensamientos y anhelo me jugaran en contra. Sacudí mi cabeza. Había decidido a olvidarme de él. Escuche a lo lejos que me llamaba el señor Meio. Eso me volvió a la realidad

**Mina ve a trabajar – **aunque resignada se marchó. Siempre durante estos años me hizo pensar que mi encuentro con mi misterioso hombre zafiro habían tenido una testigo. Pero jamás me dijo nada….suspire y fui en dirección al señor Meio - **Dígame** – le dije una vez a su lado

**Dentro de poco empezaremos y casi al final antes de los postre mi sobrino hará un baila árabe** - lo mire con cara de desconcierto - **es que conoció muchos países y entre ellos arabia. Donde aprendió ese baile. Setsuna le encanta y estuvo suplicando por él por meses. Creo que le dio pena porque se lo concedió - ** ambos nos reímos - **Entrara vestido como un jeque Árabe. Quiero que le tomes de todos los ángulos posible**.- asentí y el sonrió. Acercándose me susurro - **es que es la primera vez que lo va hacer frente a muchas personas. Así que no se si alguna vez volverá a repetirse – **se encoje de hombros** – imagínate necesito que todo quede registrado – **asentí con una sonrisa en los labios

**No se preocupe, tomare todas las necesarias. Parecerá que sigue bailando a través de las fotos** – sonrió y asintió

**Jamás dude que eres la mejor** - me dijo dándome una planada en el hombro

**Es que lo soy** - y me reí por mi ocurrencia

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta comenzó y Mina empezó a secundarme con las fotos. Hicimos algunas filmaciones. En una de las tantas veces que baje mi cámara y vi como una mujer; para mi gusto muy escotada, en su traje verde perico; si perico que le combinaba con su pelo verde. Se acercó a mí moviendo con poca gracia su cadera. Se paró y mirándome con desprecio

**¿Tú eres la fotógrafa?** - me dijo la mire y asentí -** perfecto dentro de poco saldrá mi novio. Las fotos que le saque me las entregas** – "perdón que quería decir con eso" me dije - **y no te atrevas a comértelo con la mirada porque….Sabrás quien soy** - se dio media vuelta y se emprendía a marcharse de la misma forma que apareció.

**Espera** - le dije. Giro hacia mí y cuando me miro añadí -** punto uno: tú no me contratarse. Punto dos: yo soy una profesional y se lo que tengo que hacer. Punto tres: ¿quién diablos eres tú? **- me sonrió sarcásticamente. Sin saber su nombre ya la odiaba

**Esmeralda...Esmeralda Black. Y si todo sale bien, pronto de Chiba** - la mire con las cejas levantadas – **así que ya sabes al terminar….dame las fotos**

**No** - le anuncie con rotundidad

**¿No?** - me pregunta acercándose si cree que me va a intimidar se equivoca

**No** - volvía a repetirle pero levantando mi cara y mirándola directamente - **si tú quiere copias o las mismas habla con el señor Meio. A ellos les entregare las fotos cuando acabe** - me gire para irme pero antes agregue - **en unos días primero. Aunque…. – **la mire con mi sonrisa más falsa -** las saboreare en mi casa yo** **primero** - sé que iba a decir algo pero me fui antes que diga su bocadillo dejándola con la mandíbula desencanjetada

Camine por el salón - **que mujer más repúgnate y despreciable **- dije en voz alta

**Seguro hablas de Esmeralda **- me gire para ver de dónde venía esa voz. Me encontré con una mujer fina, alta y de cabellera verdosa y con antifaz! la mire confundida

**Disculpa** - le dije y ella se rio. Se sacó el antifaz y me extendiendo su mano

**Soy Setsuna, la cumpleañera **- ahora que la veía bien era la mujer de la foto que Mina me mostro antes. Asentí

**Un placer y disculpa mi comentario **- agregue

**No te preocupes** - se acercó y me dijo - **entre tú y yo tampoco la soporto. Mira que yo la conozco de hace años **- la mire separándome un poco, preguntándome ¿porque la habrá invitado entonces? - **por mi padre** - me contesto a la pregunta no dicha

**¿Cómo? -**

**Sí. Bueno**- me dijo -** es que su padre es una buena persona, y amigo de la mía. Pero ella salió a la madre- **se encogió de hombros** - Ambas caza fortunas y envidiosas. Esta atrás de mi primo hace tiempo, pero no le des importancia. ¿De acuerdo?** – asentí sonriendo y añadió - **Quería darte las gracias por todo. Se del apuro. Lita me conto y aceptaste a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenías**

**Bueno lo hice por una amiga** – me sincere

**Lita** - y asentí y me sonrió

**Ah otra cosas no era necesario eso** - me señalo la peluca -** mi madre exagera. Odio a las rubias, pero la que me destrozo. No a todas. Era una hueca que engatuso a mi novio y el muy tonto se dejó** - se encogió de hombro – **pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que él nunca me valoro**

**No te preocupes** **y lo siento** - la verdad parecía una buena persona

**Otra cosa más. Fue genial la idea de los antifaces aunque no todos los invitados quisieron ponérselos – **me susurro como si fuera un secreto -** Algunos los obligue **- se rio - **me dijo mi madre que fue su idea**

**En realidad idea de mi colega** - le confesé - **pero era para nosotras y tu mamá dijo también para los mozos – **me encogió de hombros

**Y yo dije para los invitados también **- ambas nos reímos. En ese momento se apagaron las luces y volvieron a prenderse pero solo en el centro - **es el momento de mi primo. Amo ese baile y desde que supe que lo aprendió se lo pido todos los años**

**Ah**! - levante mi cámara para comenzar con las fotos

**Pero es el primer año que lo convenzo** - agrega y luego se alejó a su mesa. Yo me acerque al escenario estaba a punto de salir. No sabía porque pero estaba muy nerviosa. Algo en el aire me tensionaba

Las luces se volvieron a pagar y al prenderse solo una luz enfoco el centro. Mostrando a un joven vestido con un traje de árabe blanco, idéntico a los jeques del medio oriente. Era una túnica tradicional con velos sobre su rostro y espalda. Sobre el cinto una espalda de la realeza árabe. Ambas manos estaban levantadas una estaba extendida y la otra cubría el rostro; en esa note que sostenía una rosa blanca.

Lance mis primeras fotos ante la postura intimidante de ese adonis. La música comenzó y con ello el hombre comenzó con el baile. Lanzo la rosa a unos metros de él. Llevo sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a gritar con gracias. Saque nuevamente fotos. Quedo mirando a un costado y se movió con gracias….escuche como muchas mujeres suspiraban. Apreté el gatillo de mi cámara. Elevo sus manos y movió las caderas como un verdadero jeque. Yo conocía ese baile. Hace años estuve en arabia tan solo 2 días porque mi vuelo que iba Francia tuvo problemas; y tuvimos que aterrizar. Como la compañía nos pagó la noche en un hotel decidí ir a comer a unos de esos típicos y allí bailo para mi sorpresa el príncipe que también había ido. Alentado por su familia. Debo destacar que no era típico de ellos. Pero gracias a ese inconveniente puede apreciar ese espectáculo. Levante la cámara sacando más fotos y volviendo al presente. En una de esas fotos aprecia a Mina. Si ella miraba al hombre….bueno babeaba. Le saque una foto para mostrarle la cara tonta que ponía. Volví la vista al joven que ofrecía el espectacular y al cual muchos mueres gemían con sus movimientos. En eso se paró y agarro la espada que hasta entonces estaba en la cintura. Con destreza la giro sobre él y sobre los costados. Moviéndola con una mano, la hizo gira 360°. Cuando la lanzo al aire, se me escapo un gemido de asombro, pero por suerte pude captar cuando la volvió agarrar. Puso la espada sobre su cabeza y empezó a moverse por todo el salón girando sobre sí. Y con sus caderas. Volvió al centro y con gracia bajo al piso todo sin dejar caer la espada de su cabeza. Fotos y más fotos saque. Me moví por el salón buscando más ángulos. Quede enfrente de él. Subí mi cámara y flash. Con una rodilla en el piso y la otra inclinada agarro la espada y la paso cerca de su rostro como exhibiéndola al público. La apoyo en el piso y moviendo su cintura se levantó. Durante el baile se había quitado varios velos que lograron ver sus increíbles abdominales. Aunque su rostro aun permanecía tapado. Camino hacia la rosa blanca que había dejado en un principio y me moví por el costado del salón para seguir el camino trazado por él. Cuando se dio vuelta hizo varios un gesto. Sabía que ahora el elegiría a una mujer y se la regalaría. Cuando se acercó a Setsuna no tuve duda que se la daría a ella. Pero me asombro la llevo a la pista y junto con ella realizo varios paso. Luego la escolto a su asiento. Giro por el salón deteniéndose algunos minutos en cada mesa. Gracias a ello apunte a su rosto. Quería una foto aunque solo se vieran sus ojos. Pero los señores Meio apresarían una foto de primer plano enfoque y apreté. Pero cuando lo hice parpadeo. Dios era zafiro. Volví a apuntar pero ya no estaba en mi línea de visión. Camine y me detuve. Vi cómo se quedaba unos minutos más de lo espiral con esa tal Esmeralda. Suspire. Eleve mi cámara esperando captar el momento que él le entregara la flor a la mujer odiosa, pero de repente se giró y me vio. Juro que me vio. Le saque unas fotos. Bueno varias apreté el gatillo de mi cámara. Pero en la cuarta foto se trabo la baje y observe porque se trabo. Mientras veía mi tonto error. Mi piel se volvió gallina y todos los vellos de mis cuerpos se tensaron. Una ráfaga de oler increíble me transportó a Venecia y fue cuando escuche

**Para ti** - levante mi rostro y estaba ahí. Mi hombre de ojos zafiro, está aquí. Pero no era imposible aunque esa mirada tan penetran….El extendía la rosa frente a mí para que la tomara y yo. Yo estaba congelada no podía moverme

**¿Q…Qué?** – balbuceé. No podía respirar. Escuche como me gritaban. Muchas mujeres exclamaban ante el asombro

**¿Cómo que para ella?** – dijo Esmeralda apareciendo por un costado – **Pero** **es una fotógrafa**

**Sí. Es para ella** – anuncio Setsuna con tono que no reponía replica. La jalo del brazo y se la llevo a pesar de sus gritos

**Toma…por favor, es para ti** - me insistió el jeque de ojos zafiro. Con las manos temblorosas la tome. Abrí mi boca para agradecerle pero no salían palabras. Lo mire y le sonreí. Luego se giró y fue. Volvió al centro de la sala agarrando su espada en el camino, la coloco en su cintura. Haciendo una reverencia al público desapareció al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaron y la música dejo de sonar. Aún no entendía que paso. Cerré mis ojos y lleve la rosa a mi nariz oliendo su agradable fragancia

Abrí mis ojos y Salí corriendo del salón. Solo un pensamiento estaba en mi mente. Debía comprobar que era él. Solo la foto de primera plana me lo diría. Respire y escuche como anunciaban los postres. Eso me daría tiempo antes de regresar al trabajo. Llegue a los balcones del salón y me llene los pulmones del aire de la noche. Mire a la luna que parecía tan brillante como ocultado un secreto. Sentí unos pasos y luego sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro cuando dijo

**Sere ¿estás bien?** – no no estoy bien mina quise decirle. Pero lo que hice fue asentir

**Tranquila…..debemos continuar** - ella asintió

**Cuando vi que él iba en tu dirección le saque las fotos. No te preocupes cubrimos su espectáculo – **asentí estaba agradecida porque ella pudo completar con lo que yo no pude y agrego -**Es por eso que quería mostrarte la foto** - la mire sin entender – **ese era el hombre, que estaba con Setsuna en la puerta…..impresionante ¿no?**- como no te lo imaginas mi querida hermana. Como no te lo imaginas

**Vamos** - le dije tragándome todo el miedo y la incertidumbre. Debía terminar el trabajo

Al llegar de vuelta vi como los postre ya habían finalizado y muchos estaban bailando en la pista….Así paso el resto de la noche. No lo volví a ver o eso creía. La luz solo iluminaba partes del lugar. Cuando las encendieron para servir los café saque un par de fotos más y decidí retirarme un poco para chequear las fotos. Bueno chequear las de él. Cuando por fin llegue a las que estaba buscando me concentre en la mirada, entrecerré los ojos. Y…

**¿Usagi?** – me detuve. La voz a mi espalda logro que hacer que tambaleara. Ese nombre solo una persona lo conocía, solo una sabía que me llamaba así. Bueno le había dicho que me llamaba así. No podía estar pasando. Vi la foto, dios era él. Gire lentamente mi vista y ahí frente a mi estaba el hombre que me perseguí en mis sueño. El hombre que por 10 años no había olvidado. El que solo con un beso me marco como suya. Él estaba ahí mi hombre misterioso. Mi hombre de ojos Zafiro….

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno la historia comienza...el capitulo anterior fue solo como se conocieron y ahora por fin vuelve a verse. Gracias a Mina su hermana volvió a ser morocha y con eso él a reconoció...la locura de su loca hermana no tienen limite.

Bueno no tardare en subir los siguiente capitulo, quizás solo los primero lo vean un poco mas demoradas ya que hay dias que no estoy para subirlo. Como subiendo con este. lo tenia antes pero con las cursadas de la facultad no llegue a subirlo.

La historia sera contada por ambas partes. bueno apareció lita y pronto volverá amy. ¿Que tal esta Rei envidiosa?...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no vemos en el siguiente...Gracias por los consejos y comentarios!


	3. Capitulo 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. *****************Capitulo 2 ***************************

**.**

**.**

**. - Darien :  
><span>**

**.**

**¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tu Usagi?** – a pesar de verla frente mío, no lo creía. O quizás no quería creerlo. Temía que sea una ilusión más. Esas que me llevaron a conocer a mujeres equivocadas…. La mire y mi vista se detuvo en su boca. Había pasado 10 años y esa seguí tan tentadora como cuando la conocí a Venecia. Sentí que el mundo se detuvo. Ella de frente mío no emitía sonido. Creo que si escuchaba con atención, escucharía la leve respiración – **¿usagi?** – repetí. Fue cuando bajo su rosto. Alce mi mano y la lleve a su barbilla elevando su rostro para verla.

**Yo….** – trato de decir. Se veía nerviosa – **si soy Usagi** – logro decirme, aunque quiso agregar algo pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Sin poder resistirme pase me dedo por sus labios. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi tacto. Dios era tan suave y….su boca volvió a cerrarse. Mis ojos se fijaron en ellos. En su boca carmesí. No lo resistí y con el pulgar toque su suave boca

**Tan dulce - **le dije en voz alta finalizando la frase en mi mente. – **tu boca es como el…**

**Carmesí** – me contesto finalizando ella por mí. Asentí. Mientras mi dedo recorría su labio, la vi luchar contra que no se le escapara un gemido. Ya no lo soporte. Extendí mi mano por su cuello hasta su nuca donde acaricie el nacimiento de su hermosa cabellera negra. Me incline con un solo objetivo. Su boca. La vi cerrar los ojos y cuando su aliento se confundía con el mío. Roce sus labios. Fue en ese preciso momento que sentí un tirón producto de una mano en mi hombro haciendo que gire a mí costando

**¿Qué demonio significa esto?** – escuche gritarme. Abrí mis ojos que había cerrado unos milímetros antes de los labios de usagi. Para encontrarme con esmeralda con cara de poco amigo. Reaccione. Pero era demasiado tarde. Gire hacia usagi y la vi desaparecer entre la gente

**Espera….Usagi** – le grite. Creo que parecía un desesperado – **espera, diablos que hiciste?** – la mire a esmeralda con cara de asesino había arruinado mi oportunidad. Me zafe del agarre de esta loca que había puesto su mano en mi brazo para impedir que vaya tras mi boca carmesí – **suéltame, estás loca** – trate de recordar que yo era más fuerte que ella. Por más loca que este no quería más problema

**No. Voy a impedir que tu hagas una locura yendo tras esa ** – Que como se atreve a llamarla así – **es una simple empleada….una sosa fotógrafa. Si buscas a una verdadera mujer aquí me tienes **– dios está más loca de lo que creía

**Ten por seguro que tú no estaría ni siquiera en la lista** – le dije desafiándola –

**No es lo mismo que decías en mi cama aquel día **– si mi peor error

**Eso fue hace 3 años y… - **suspiro, no quise decirlo porque a pesar de todo soy un caballero pero ella me canso. La mire directamente **- me he arrepentido de esa única vez. Soy un caballero ante todo. Pero no estaba en mis cinco sentido y tú te aprovechaste de eso. Aunque yo puse de mi parte jamás debió a ver pasado aquello ** – me enderece para mostrar mi postura – **pero te lo dije a la mañana siguiente fue un error. Porque si no hubiese estado en el estado que estaba, ten por seguro que jamás nos hubiéramos acostado. Ahora entiéndelo por tu bien y déjame en paz** –

**Entiéndelo tu…soy la mujer que necesitas, tú y yo nos entendemos….**- se acercó a mí y puso sus manos sobre mi pechos – **yo puedo complacerte en todo** – cuando empezó a subir y bajar sus dedos por mi pecho me asqueé. En una de eso movimiento agarre sus manos y las aparte

**Vuelve a hacerlo. Y sabrás quien soy **– me di media vuelta y me fui

Diablos por esta loca perdí mi oportunidad, no sabía si estabas más enojada con ella o conmigo por permitirlo. Si no fuera por la luz la podría hallar rápidamente. Camine por la pista tratándola de ubicar, al ver flashes me acercaba pero ya no estaban. Mi prima me dijo que eran como fantasmas. Ambas fotógrafas. Suspire. Fui a mi mesa y me serví un trago

**¿Y amigo? ¿Encontraste a quien le diste la flor?** – me dijo Andrew a mi lado sentado en la mesa. Él era mi amigo y mi acompañante. Ya que por nada del mundo invitaría a una de mis conquista como solía llamarlas él

**Te digo algo Andrew** – me miro levantando las cejas - **La encontré** – lo vi mirándome como si digiera "de que me hablas"

**¿A quién?** – puede ser tan tonto. Lo conozco de mi niñez y le conté por lo menos mil veces la historia de Venecia

**A quien va ser** – lo golpe en la frente

**¡No bromees!** ¿**De verdad la encontraste?**– me dice pero sin creerlo – **¿a la de la boca carmesí?** – Asiento con una sonrisa – **sí que esta de suerte ¿y donde esta? ¿Debo conocer a esa mujer que te robo el aliento? Debe ser una diosa….**

**Se escapó** – resople. Sé que es mi amigo pero si vuelve hablar así de ella lo mato

**Entonces…..- **duda** - ¿cómo sabes que es ella?**

**Por qué lo es **– le conteste –** su boca es su delatora, solo que ahora es más tentadora que hace 10 años** – me mira entrecerrando los ojos sobre su copa –** no la bese aun – **se lo que piensa mi amigo y estaba a punto de preguntarlo – **estuve a punto pero la bruja perico apareció y me lo impidió** – estallo de risa Andrew

**Bruja perico** – no paraba de reír. Me encogí de hombro

**Y que más se le puede decir a esa arpía de Esmeralda** – le conteste inocentemente

D**e acuerdo…de acuerdo – **dice calmándose con una mano y respirando - ** pero me imagino que por lo menos conseguiste su teléfono ¿no?** – Negué –** ¿entonces?**

**Es ella…drew nunca olvidaría esa boca** – con cara de cansado Andrew asintió como diciendo "si tu lo dices" – **cuando la vi. No dude. Siempre estaba con la cámara en su rostro y no podía reconocerla. Pero cuando la bajo. Quede en shock. La vi y no dude. Por eso le di la flor, necesitaba una excusa para acercarme.**

**No me digas** – se rio – **todas las mujeres del lugar la odian por eso. Lo sabes ¿no?** – resople a mí no me importaban las demás – **¿y que pensabas que se tiraría a tus brazos a penas te reconociera?...**- cerré mis ojos y suspire – **paso mucho tiempo amigo. Mira sé que no quieres oírlo pero igual te lo diré. Puede estar casada, inclusive tener hijos o una familia. No se prometieron nada. No me mires así **– no quiera pensar en eso. Sabía que era una posibilidad – **sabes que es una posibilidad. Es más puede que ni te recuerde –** lo sé. Pero pensar en que otro hombre disfrute de esa boca. Me volvía loco. Tenía que saber si por lo menos ella se acordaba de mí. Daría lo que fuera por probar esos labios – **creo que estas de suerte** – lo mire abriendo los ojos y me señalo con la cabeza a unos pocos metros y de espalda a una de las dos fotógrafas. Su larga cabello negro llegaba un poco más allá de sus espaldas. Pero por algún motivo sabía que no era ella. Debía ser su socia. Quizás podría conseguir el número después de todo. Me levante y fui a donde esta

.

.

.

.

.

**Disculpa** – le dije tocando suavemente su hombro. Ella bajo la cámara y me sonrió. Pero su sonrisa era como maliciosas

**¿Quieres una foto guapo? **– me contesto

**No ¿a decir verdad? – **pero ya había levantado su cámara y …guau me cegó el flash de tan cerca

**Vamos guapetón…..sácate la camisa y te hago unos excelente planos. ¿Quieres?** – ¿qué? Esta chica esta chiflada. Pongo mi mano en la cámara para que la baje negando

**No** – digo – **busco a tu socia….a la otra**

**¿Qué?** – Me miro y con su mano se tira el pelo para atrás – **claro pero si tú eres el adonis árabe….- **levantando levemente su cámara - ** Muéstrame esos movimiento….**- dios esta chica esta loca. Solo le vine hacer una pregunta. Pero parece que me ve como un pedazo de carne a la venta – **así – **pone su mano en la cintura moviendo la cadera tratándome de imitar **– Hazlo como si el mundo te perteneciera….porque yo ya lo hago **– no debo matarla, no debo matarla me digo…ella me llevara a la otra. No debo matarla. Me repito – **¿y?**

**No no….solo quiero saber de tu compañera** – la detuve poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para detenerla. Hace una mueca

**Se fue** – responde dejándome inmóvil….

**¿Qué?** - se encogió de hombro

**Se sintió mal y se fue….como nosotras prácticamente terminamos, el señor Meio le dijo que se fuera** – suspire. Más bien fue un resoplido…diablos ahora como la encontraría

**¿Quieres que le diga algo? ¿algún mensaje, algo?** – la mire y pensé ya lo tenia

**Dile que me llame** – saque y le entregue mi tarjeta – **ella sabe quién soy**

**¿Dr. chiba?** – lee mientras investiga la tarjeta – **eres doctor…guau!** – Asentí – **y del corazón**

**No cardiólogo **– le corregí aunque sospecho que va ser inútil

**Es lo mismo ¿no?- **si iba ser inútil

**Dile que me busque…..que soy el chico de Venecia **– la vi asentir y gire para irme cuando di el primer paso escuche un enorme chillido

**¡QUE!** – me gire y la vi – **¿tu tu…eres el hombre de ojos zafiro? ¿El veneciano japonés?** – Asentí – **diablos había dicho que eras increíblemente guapo no todo un adonis**

**¿Sabes la historia entonces?** – le pregunte con curiosidad aunque ese comentario alentaba mi ego

**Claro no deja de torture cada mañana** – ella se acordaba de mi entonces...sonreí para mis adentro

**Bueno dile que deje de torturarte y que me busque** – le sonreí y ella levanto la tarjeta

**¡Que no te quepa duda ¡!** – levanto su cámara y yo me fui…..mientras que volvía a la mesa con mi amigo escuche – ¡**pero buen trasero!** – y luego un flash…. Entonces suspire

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Cómo te fue?** – me pregunto Andrew al llegar a su lado

**Sabia que no era ella** – le informo – **pero la conoce…..le deje mi número, ya verás cómo me llamaras**

**¿Y porque no la buscaste a ella? –** el muy perspicaz

**Se fue **– me mira con la cara de incrédulo – **no sé, Al parecer se sintió mal y se fue qué más puedo hacer….** – me encogí de hombro

**¿Estás seguro que se fue? **– vi a mi amigo mirando donde estaba yo hace unos minutos. Seguí su mirada y vi que la persona con quien yo acabada de conversar esta con otra charlando parecía muy animada diría eufórica – **yo que tu…**

Estaba al parecer con la chef, alzo mi tarjeta a la cara de la chica y se la muestra sacudiéndola en su rostro. La chef negaba y…pero que diablo…le señalo la cocina a lo que ella salió disparada, dejando sola a la chef en medio del salón. Vi como suspiraba, parecía como resignada. Se giró en dirección a mí. Bajo su mirada como si le resultara vergonzoso algún hecho. Por instinto vi a mi amigo…- **¿Andrew qué diablos haces?** – lo vi haciéndole señas que lo llamara, escribió algo en un papel a lo que supongo fue su teléfono y llamo a la moza – **Andrew** – le volví a recriminar

**¿Qué?** – Me miro con cara de inocente. Gire mi cabeza en el instante que la chef se iba a la cocina pero fue interrumpida por la moza. Le acerco el papel y se lo guardo. Luego retomo su marcha a la cocina. – **no me digas que no es una belleza. Es un pecado que la haya tenido detrás de esas puertas** – Resople – **¿qué? La tuya no es la veneciana….**

Pose mi vista nuevamente en dirección a la cocina donde pude apreciar como la chica con que había hablado estaba jalando algo o a alguien queriendo que salga fuera de la cocina. Entrecerré los ojos la chef se acercó y la otra soltó lo que tenía cerrando la puerta…sea o quien sea volvió a dentro. La chef le dijo varias cosas y no creo que sean buenos porque la fotógrafa levanto sus manos en forma de rendición y se fue….…hubiese jurado que la escuche maldecir por un momento…mi vista se concentró en esa puerta de pronto como si esperara que llegara un ser especial. Pensé ¿estaría ella detrás?, no quería quedarme con la duda. Me levante para averiguar y fue cuando llego mi Tía que me arraso a la pista y eso fue todo…

.

.

**.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

Llegue a mi casa un poco antes de que finalizara la fiesta. Las fotógrafas se fueron luego de que había terminado de bailar primero con mi tía, luego con mis sobrinas y algunas primas…obviando que me negué a algunas que otras amigas de mi tía. Resople cuando Setsuna se apareció y me dijo que se fueron una vez finalizado el trabajo. Pero que me averiguaría lo que pudiera. Quede asombro a lo que solo me guiño. Me recordó que las había contrataron sus padres, esos significa….. Que perdí toda Esperanza. Mis tíos se darían cuenta de mis intenciones y al no querer perjudicar su reputación no me darían nada. Tan poco quería llegar a ello pero siendo ya miércoles empezaba a desesperarme No tenía ni mensaje ni llamada….

La noche del miércoles no pude descansar cada vez que cerraba mis ojos ella está allí, mi boca carmesí. Diablos estuve tan cerca otra vez, sino fuera por esmeralda esa misma noche hubiera dormido entre mis brazos….resignado me levante, tome una ducha y un café antes de salir al hospital…Siendo ya jueves tenía consultorio por la tarde y luego iba a guardia. Antes de salir llame a Setsuna no pudo averiguar nada más que ambas fotógrafas eran hermana. Bueno por lo tanto el teléfono le llegaría suspire quería que ese aparatito suene de una maldita vez! Diablos no debía maldecir pero no me encontraba en mis mejores días. Tenía que encontrarla. La tuve tan cerca que casi pongo carteles por todo Tokio buscándola.

Salí de mi casa con los engranajes de mi cabeza funcionando a mil. Iba a ser un día bastante ocupado. Aunque yo era cardiólogo mi verdadera pasión era el sector de emergencia. Muchas veces los bomberos y paramédico me solicitaban en primera línea para asistir a los paciente en la zonas problemáticas. De joven había entrenado con los bomberos y hoy muchas de las dotaciones me llamaban para que los ayude como voluntario y atendiendo a los pacientes mientras que ellos apagan en fuego.

Iba analizando y recabando los datos. Ella vivía en Japón y conocía a la chef. Su hermana era fotógrafa y socia. Cuantas empresas tendrán esta característica…..1819!Diablos. Ese fue el resultado de google para mis respuestas

Mientras caminaba las últimas cuadras hacia el hospital, soñaba que me gritaban, que me llamaban y al girar era ella. Tan imaginaba que doblaba la esquina y allí estaba ella. Creó que no existe nada más. Empezó y termino en ella.

**¡Darién!** – escucho gritarme. Me imagino que es ella y me doy vuelta rápidamente. Miro un poco decepcionado. No era mi boca carmesí – **sabias que eras tú – **me dijo una morocha increíblemente sexy con los ojos….pero el problema era ¿quién era ella?

**¿No te acuerdas de mí?** – se rio – **hace 3 años en Francia…..**- la vi sonrojarse – **bueno tu y yo… bueno**

**Rei!** – ya empezaba a recordarla,…. se ríe –

**¿Cuándo volviste? – **me pregunto

**Hace unos como 2 años…aun venia regularmente** **de visita **– me sincere con ella

**Oh!...entonces tú debes ser el famoso médico que hace suspirar al hospital** – me dijo mientras sonreía

**No creo** – aunque sabía que muchas, si muchas de mi paciente venía a verme y no por consulta. Solo que ella no… no mi boca carmesí. Mi usagi – **es más estaba lleno a trabajar **

**Umm **– dice mirando su reloj – **¿tienes tiempo?**

**¿Creo?** – bueno finjo mirar. Sabía que tenía más de 2 horas antes de mi primer paciente

**¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?** – Me dijo – **por los buenos tiempo….acá cerca hay uno casi de camino** – asentí aunque ya sabía cuál me decía

Rei era una mujer muy guapa y sexy. Sabía como utilizar su encanto. Es más mientras tomaba su café enfrente mío volvía a mostrarlos. Si estaba coqueteando. Suspire trate de recordar porque la conocí…Pensé en Francia, había venido por una consulta cuando me encontraba trabajando en ese país. Al parecer ella era abogado y un paciente demando al médico que reemplacé. Le debí mostrar el historia clínico. Una cosa llevo a la otra y termine invitándola a tomar algo. Si Andrew tenía razón Salí con todas las morochas que se cruzaban en mi camino, solo porque se parecían a ella. Esa misma noche me confesó haber estado en ese incidente de hace 10 años. Dos minutos después la bese para compraba que no sea ella, pero como lo supuse no era. No besaba mal y tenía un cuerpo digno de admirar. Esa noche termine en su departamento. Salí con ella por casi 2 semanas.

**Recuerdas ese fin de semana…me volví loca cuando me dejaste plantada** – me dijo volviéndome al presente

**Bueno pero fue una emergencia** – le recordé. Había coordinado en ir a buscarla pero me llamaron por una cirugía de emergencia

**Si** – hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – **pero yo creía que era por otra**

**Si después hiciste un escándalo en la clínica **– se ríe en forma baja

**¡Sí que inmadura! **– la verdad que si – **pero me lo compensaste. Al día siguiente no te despegaste de mi…bueno de mi cama…no salimos de ella en todo el día**

**Si salimos dos veces una para comprar comida y la otra por algo que tu amiga te llevo **– le recordé

**Si** – me sonríe

Recuerdo que ese día mientras la esperaba en el auto me fije en su amiga. Era una rubia despampanante. Sus curvas eran de admiración de los dioses. Era el pecado hecho mujer. Recorrí su cuerpo hasta su bello rostro. No estaba muy lejos así la pude apreciarla bien desde el asiento del conductor. Al fijarme en su cara sus labios me recordó a mi boca carmesí. Es más al fijar mi vista sobre ella podía verla en esa rubia podía reconocerla. Con sus manos se cubría del sol. El mismo que se reflejaba en su pelo haciéndolo dorado como el mismo astro. Solo quería ver eso mechones rubios desparramados en mi cama. Y esa boca sobre mí. No importaba que Rei estuviera justo al lado de ella. Yo quería a la rubia; necesitaba a esa mujer. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Aún recuerdo sus largas piernas. Las quería en mi cadera y a ella en mi cama. Solo una mujer hasta hora me había llevado a ese punto. Solo una que desapareció en una noche de luna llena.

Cuando mi acompañante regreso le pregunte por ella….me dijo es que una amiga pero estaba de paso…Me confeso que quería el collar que su hermana tenia de ella. Estaba indignada que lo tenía la hermana de esa lo tenía…fue ahí cuando me di cuenta lo materialista que era. No era como mi chica veneciana. Pero esa mujer estaba más a mi alcance necesitaba su nombre solo me dijo "serena".

Y mis esperanzas cayeron. Por un instante pensé que podría ser ella. Estando diferente pero ella. Pero no fue así…..

**¿Estas saliendo con alguien?** – me pregunto Rei trayéndome al café y al presente nuevamente

**No** – sabía lo que quería con esa pregunta

**Yo tampoco….**- me dijo mirándome directamente por un segundo me pareció que me hacía ojitos como una niña pequeña – **algún día podemos salir y traer a Francia aquí ¿no? **– si claro.

Pero eso me llevo a otro recuerdo. A su amiga. Desde ese momento que la vi no pude concentrarme en Rei, ni en ninguna otra cosa. La imaginaba. Imaginaba que Rei era ella. Fue la única semana que no pensé en mi chica de Venecia. Resignado termine con la morocha enfrente mío antes de cumplir las 2 semanas. Me confeso que volvería a Japón en unos días así que no le afecto mucho que nos separáramos en más me había dicho que retraso el viaje por mí. Ahora seriamos buenos amigos. Fue un alivio en ese momento

**Si claro… - **le dije volviendo de mi recuerdo** - deberíamos organizar algo, aunque con el trabajo en el hospital me es….**- ya me había empezado a excusarme pero fui interrumpido por un chillido. Bajo su vista y saco su celular. Vi como hizo una mueca al leer su móvil – **¿todo bien? **

**Sí. Bueno. Las chicas **- me contesto. Levantando las cejas – **mira** – me mostro una foto que le habían enviado y menos mal que estaba sentado. Era una foto de 4 chicas con máscaras y una frase debajo diciendo "recuerda lo bien que la pasamos"

**¿Esos es el baile de mascara?** – le pregunte lo más inocente posible. Asintió

**Al parecer una cumple años y como conmemoración quien hacer un cumpleaños de disfraces. ¿Puedes creerlo?** – me dijo con una cara de desagrado.

Estire mi mano agarrando su celular y observe la foto mejor. Quede en shock. Dios no podía creerlo una de las chicas tenía el antifaz dorado con plumas negras, estaba en la punta abrazada a otra con antifaz naranja. La mire a Rei y luego a la foto. Entrecerré los ojos y si…. era mi chica. Dios Rei la conocía. Volví a ver a Rei

**Me rindo ¿quién eres?** – le dije entregando el celular. Necesitaba sacar información. Pero primero tendría que ceder a algunos de lo encanto de Rei. Ella se rio y agrandando la imagen

**Soy la del antifaz rojo** – si definitivamente ella la conocía

**Te queda bien **– parece que el cumplido hizo efecto deseado porque se sonrojo. Rei se había convertido en mi nueva presa. – **¿aun te sigues viendo con ellas?**

**Si y no….**- me dijo cabizbaja – **bueno con ellas dos un poco si** – me señalo la del antifaz naranja y oh dios la del antifaz dorado – **son hermanas…..son buenas aunque una de ellas** – dijo señalando a la de antifaz naranja – **no la soporta. Es infantil y no se sabe medirse. Dios que no me oiga pero es tan inmadura….**

**¿Y con la otra?** – quería información de mi chica no de la otra

**A veces hablo con ella** – se encogió de hombros – **tiene un trabajo de baja ganancia…pero a pesar de ello le va bien… supongo para ser…**

**¿Fotógrafa? **– me mira sorprendida por terminar su frase

**Sí.** – se me queda mirándote - **¿cómo adivinaste? **– me encojo de hombros con cara de inocente

**Lo acerté supongo** – bravo Darién me dije SOS un verdadero mentiroso. Aunque no me importara Rei era la clave para llegar a usagi. Mire mi reloj – ** Disculpa que no me pueda quedar más tiempo. Pero me tengo que ir…..¿nos vemos el sábado?** – le lance…... Levanto sus ojos vi esperanza. Debía ser claro no la quería a ella sino a su amiga

**Claro… **- sonreí sabía que se sentía atraída a mí – **toma** – se inclinó y me dio su teléfono – **es mi celular llámame y arreglamos – **observe la tarjeta y decía "Rei Hino abogada"** -Comeremos algo en mi casa si quieres o en la tuya **– me insinuó

**Claro** – me acerque la salude con un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

La charla con Rei rindió sus frutos. Llegue a la consulta con media tarde. No lo podía creer ella me llevaría a usagi, definitivamente tenía que seguir esa pista. Si lo hubiese sabido antes. Usagi ya estaría a mi lado.

**Buenos días doctor** – me dijo la recepcionista que también es mi secretaria

**Buenos días Molly **– la salude – **deja que entre y en 5 minutos haz pasar al primer paciente - **ella asintió

Pase de paciente en paciente. Casi logre no pensé en ella. Bueno no me permití pensar en ella. La quería volver a ver estaba claro. Ya había empezado a organiza el plan para encontrarla….

Le recete la última medicación al señor Kawasaki y se despidió contento con el ultimo resultado de su último estudio. A veces este trabajo me traía grandes satisfacciones. Molly me aviso que el último paciente no había llegado aún. Decidí adelantar los informes mientras lo esperaba ya que después tendría que ir a emergencia. Tengo 2 horas antes del ingreso a trauma. Amaba ese sector a pesar de que mi especialidad sea cardiología. El estar en medio de la zona de urgencia era mi pasión. En muchas oportunidades me subía junto a los paramédicos a la zona del desastre y junto a los bomberos ingresaba para ayudar a las personas atrapadas antes de poderlas sacar. Mucho no se animaban a hacerlo. Por eso me llamaban el medico bombero. Solo me reía de ese apodo. Gracias al programa que había realizado en Francia podía trabajar tanto en el área médica como en el área de socorro. Esta especialización la decidí hacer luego de aquel terremoto en Venecia. Muchas familias habían quedado atrapadas y si no fuera porque médicos ingresaron al lugar atendiendo allí mismo. Eso no lo dijo las noticias pero lo pude ver mientras buscaba a mi boca carmesí.

**¿Dr.? **– me pregunto molly al abrir la puerta. Ni la escuche cuando toco

**Si Molly** – le respondí

**Acaba de llamar el Sr Alexander y confirmo que no vendrá** – me informo

Asentí**.** La mire parecía nerviosa supongo que algo me quería decir – **¿algo más?**

**Bueno…a decir verdad **– la mire y vi como juntaba sus manos, señal de nerviosismo sin duda – **mi novio hace una reunión familiar y si no me necesita…bueno yo….**

**¿Quieres irte antes?** – le dije antes que ella me lo solicitara

**Si…bueno solo si no me necesita** – contesto

**Molly** – le sonreí y ella se ruborizo – **ve tranquila. Fíjate que mañana no haya algo urgente y una vez ordenado vete a tu cita –**

**Gracias doctor –**

**¡Darién! Molly…soy Darién** – le mencione por décima cuarta vez en el mes – **llevamos más de 1 años trabajando juntos. Te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre**

**Si….bueno** – me contesta – **pero para mí será Dr. o como mucho Dr. Chiba** – me reí no había caso con esta chica

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me senté en el escritorio y revise los últimos informes médicos que me habían llegado. Moví mi cuello de lado a lado frotando mi mano por mi nuca. Estaba cansado pero igual iría unos horas a emergencia. Tan solo sería unas horas. Tenía que poner en marcha el operativo sacar información a Rei, pero no involucrarme con ella. Tampoco era el hecho de lastimarla, tenía que recordar que eran amigas y eso podría jugar en mi contra luego. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuche el intercomunicador. Al darme cuenta lo accione

**¿Molly…dime?** – le dije

**¿Dr.? Todo bien sonó muchas veces** – ¿diablos cuantas veces habrá sonado?

**Si… ¿pensé que ya te habrías ido?** – le pregunte desviando el tema, para que no interrogara por mi distracción

**Bueno sí. Pero cuando me iba un paciente llego. Dice que viene a verlo** – levante mi ceja por la sorpresa – **no tiene cita. Pero dice que solo lo vera a usted**

**Umm** – pensé esto era muy raro, aunque ha habido muchas mujeres locas en este lugar – **es raro molly. Dile que termine. Dale un turno o que vaya con Dr. Tomoe**

**Ya lo hice pero no quiere. Me insistió tanto que por eso lo llame** – la escucho suspirar y un murmullo – **si si se lo diré** – resopla antes de hablarme – **dice que viene de lejos y que usted la estaba esperando** – ¿es una mujer? No será otra loca paciente –** si….. ¿de dónde me dijo?** – Al parecer hablaba con a que la extraña – **ah claro .. Dr. dice que viene de Venecia **– ¿Venecia? Automáticamente todos mis sentidos se activaron. Inclusive el cansancio desapareció. O tal vez mi mente me está haciendo una mala jugada –** ¿cómo se llama? Así claro se lo dice**

**Molly –** le reclame. Espero que no haya parecido desesperado como creo que lo fue

**Espere doctor** – trato de escuchar la conversación que se tiene lugar fuera y que solo logro escuchar un leve murmullo y unas cuantas risas – **de acuerdo…. Doctor dice que es la señoría Moon…digo Usagi Moon ** – ¿Qué? Usagi acá… uno de mi sueño se hace realidad pero será ella. Dijo que es de Venecia... Pero…..mi cabeza iba a mil por hora. Diablos ¿si era ella?- **¿doctor sigues ahí? ¿Qué hago?**

Pare mis divagaciones. Respire y dije – **si si Molly, dígale que se desvista y pase..**- sacudí mi cabeza, dios eso lo dije en voz alta – **digo tómale los datos y que pase.** – respire frustrado mientras escuchaba reír a Molly. Si lo había dicho en voz alta – **y luego ve a tu casa**

**Si doctor** – respire cuando ella asintió. Mire mis manos y estaban sudorosas. En unos minutos estaría frente a mí. Debía volver a tomar el control de las cosas – **doctor **– me llamo nuevamente mi secretaria – **recuerde que tiene un seguro del lado de adentro**

**Molly** – la regañe. Dios una vez una mujer lo trabo y se desvistió frente mío. Si era una bella y sino fuera porque estaba en el hospital la hubiese hecho mía. Por suerte ese día Molly vio sus intenciones y me salvo de esa situación y de su marido.

Los minutos empezaron a correr. Me acerque al espejo del baño de mi oficina. Diablos estaba nervioso. Me lave mis manos y seque el sudor de ellas. Volví a sentarme en el escritorio…piensa Darién piensa quizás no es ella. Entonces la puerta se abrió

**Pase por acá señorita** – dijo molly abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la mujer. Levante mi vista pero ella tenía la cabeza baja y se cubría con su enorme cabellera negra. – **se la dejo doctor. Nos vemos mañana. Recuerde dos cosas. La traba** – la mire con cara de enojo pero era se me sonrió maliciosamente – **y que en 2 horas comienza su guardia en emergencia**. – suspire

**Hasta mañana Molly** – ella se fue cerrando la puerta

Mire a la mujer que aún estaba de pie. Puse mis ojos en sus pies. Traía unas botas marrones con cordones negros. Tenía las piernas descubiertas, eran largas, esbelta realmente hermosas. Las quería alrededor mío mientras entraba en ella. Me obligue a subir mi mirada de su short marrón a la remera negra sin mangas. Sus hermosos brazos hacían la combinación perfecta a esta criatura. Vi su cuello realmente delicioso donde imagine que mi lengua trazaría un camino hasta llegar a su boca. Dios su boca la vi era mi boca carmesí. Mi dulce y tentadora carmesí. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras los anteojos de sol que traía. ¿Porque lo traía? Pensé. Quería verlos. Su pelo estaba suelto. Una larga melena negra que cubría toda su espalda como una suave capa sobre su deliciosa piel. Decidí estudiarla un instante más antes de abrir mi boca. Respire cuando dije

**En que la puedo ayudarla…..** – lo más profesional posible. Sin que notara mi excitación. Levanto su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia mi

**Me puede ayudar en muchas cosas… **- me dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi…La mire. Le sonreí y ella agrego – **aunque lo primero sería solucionar esto **– se señaló su corazón

**¿Y yo como puedo ayudarla? **– le pregunte. Esta chica es una caja de sorpresa

**Bueno** – me dijo haciendo una mueca – **me digieron que aquí encontraría al veneciano de ojos azules aunque….**

**¿Aunque? – **trate de seguir su juego

**Puede ser que sea una Jeque árabe también** – se encogió de hombro –

**Creo que puedo solucionar ese problema – **le conteste – **sacarle sus dudas**

**¿Si, de verdad puede? – **me dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero con su boca. Asentí. Ella se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio. Yo me pare y fui al perchero sacándome la bata para colgarla en el perchero – **¿y cómo lo haría?** – borde el escritorio y me apoye en la esquina con los brazos cruzados, mirándola seductoramente

**Porque tendría que dejar de buscarlo** - le conteste con voz suave

**¿Ustedes cree que mi búsqueda termino?** – le sonreí con mi sonrisa coqueta o eso decía mis primas. Me incline un poco sobre ella

**Si** – me enderece y estire mi mano – **bella princesa su búsqueda a finalizado**. – se rio. Que hermosa risa –** por cierto soy Darién… ¡Darién chiba!**

**Si lo sé –** me miro y tome su mano besando el dorso de la misma – **Se…Usagi. Es bueno encontrarte al fin**

**Ya lo creo…hubiera preferido tu antifaz que a esos lentes **– se ríe

**Pero no crees que tenía muchas plumas – **me dice sin perder su increíble y hermosa sonrisa

**O sí. Oculto demasiado tu rostro igual que esos lente **– le señale – **aunque estamos en desigualdades de condiciones** – me mira y tuerce su boca a un costado. Cuanto autocontrol debo tener para no besarla aquí mismo. Respire y señale mis ojos – **yo no llevo el mío **– le dije y ella sonrió ampliamente

**Pero me dejaste una nota, revelando quien eres…..así qu**e – se encoge de hombro – **aunque el tuyo no ocultaba** – agrega – **pero tengo la solución a eso** -se levanta y saca de su bolsillo un antifaz blanco igual al que tenía aquella noche. Me mira y extiende sus manos colocando sobre mis ojos aquella máscara – **Tus ojos son de un color tan intenso, tan magnéticos. Me recuerdan al mar….jamás en mi vida vi a nadie con esa mirada tan intensa** – llevo mis manos y las pongo sobre las de ella bajando el antifaz. Mientras nuestras manos se tocan ciento una calidez que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Ella debe sentir algo similar porque las aparta. Pero eleva una mano y con sus nudillos me acaricia el rosto. Cierro mis ojos cuando la escucho – **jamás podría confundirte – **elevo mi mano envolviéndola de ella dentro de la mía. Aspiro su aroma al estar tan cerca y le beso esa delicada mano. Nos quedamos viendo directamente aunque través de sus lente puedo sentir la conexión que nos unió hace 10 años.

**Hagamos lo que nos quedó pendiente, hace ya tanto tiempo** – le digo rompiendo aquella magnifico hechizo. Su boca se tuerce de manera desconcertante. Respire y agregue – **vayamos por un café** – le mencione mientras le sonreía y le di un beso en el dorso de su mano nuevamente –** por más que quisiera estar horas contigo, esta noche cubro emergencia** –me disculpe. Pero ella negó con la cabeza

**No hay problema…-** hace una pausa – **supongo que será mejor en la cafetería del hospital. Así no tiene que ir muy lejos** – asentí feliz. Volví a bordear el escritorio soltando su mano que hasta ese momento la tenía. Busque mi chaqueta y mientras me la ponía agrego – **ella es tu novia** – ese comentario me hizo girar bruscamente

**¿Qué?** **¿De qué hablas? **–Señalo un portarretrato que tenía ahora entre sus manos –

**Bueno…es bonita** – agarre la foto. Diablos pensé al mirarla. La loca

**No ella no es mi novia **– le dije tirando la foto en el tacho más cerco – **es una loca que se obseciono conmigo. No sé cómo logro poner la foto ahí.** –

**Si tú lo dice**s – se giró yendo a la puerta debía arreglar la situación

**Espera** – toque la parte baja de su espalda y ella giro. Sentí como se estremecía solo a mi leve contacto – **no es mi novia, ni nada mío. ¿De acuerdo?** – Ella asintió pero parecía triste – **¿piensas que te invitaría tomar algo si estuviera involucrado con alguien?**

**Bueno….supongo que no – **me dijo tranquilamente aunque sé que estaba tensa.

**Pues no. Por más que seas mi anhelo, nunca te engañaría** – me sonrió – **¿y tú?** – Me mira – **¿te casaste? ¿Estas con alguien?** – diablos no quería saber la respuesta si era afirmativo la quería para mi….

**No….** – me mira. Alivio – **sino no estaría aquí ¿no? **

**Supongo** – ambos nos reímos –** vamos** – y ella asiente – **pero antes** – levante mis manos hacia sus anteojos. Tenía que saber que ocultaba….se los saques poco a poco. Cuando los tenía entre mis manos. Baje la vista. Los cerré y levante para verla como parpadeaba para acomodándose a la luz. Al abrirlos vi como sus bellos ojos marrones.- **hermosos** – me sonrió y giramos saliendo del consultorio. Aunque por un instante pensé que era de lente de contacto….

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo yendo en dirección a la cafetería, nos reímos de no sé de qué persona que vio usagi con una vestimenta demasiada gracias. Dios podría acostumbrarme a esa risa. No solo era hermosa sino graciosa. Inclusive no le importara que vayamos al comedor del hospital por un café. Sabía que ella es especial. Podría enamorarme perdidamente de esta chica, tenía que ir con cuidado no quería saber que fui tras una ilusión y yo quería un real. Quería que yo sea su real.

**Amor al fin te encuentro** – Levante mi viste del rostro de Usagi y vi en dirección donde venía aquella voz. Era una mujer alta con una cabellera larga y negra. –** Ya te he dicho, que no seas tan tímido** – estaba congelado no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí. De repente se giró y vio a Usagi. Vi una mueca de desagrado cuando vio mi brazo alrededor de su cintura – **tú debes ser la nueva interna ¿no?** – ella negó

**Neherenia – **le grite**. **¿Cómo diablos había llego hasta aquí?

**No me vas a presentar** **amor** –dijo mirando a Usagi, extendió su mano y agrego –** mucho gusto soy Neherenia….La esposa de Darién** -

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nuevo capitulo pero este contado por darien...si como les dije seria un poco y un poco...Bueno reaparecio rei y al parecer lo quiere al pelinegro pero el esta decidio a buscar a su boca carmesi. No olvidemos de andrew...que manera de huir. Bueno al parecer darien tuvo un pasado y muchas mujeres...

bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi en escribirlo. como les dije en el anterior no me demorare mucho en subir los capitulo. en los primero puede demorar un poquito mas pero poquito. tratare de que no sea asi. al no ser largo

Ahora que por fin pueden hablarse, aparece neherenia!


	4. Capítulo 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.¿Neherenia? ¿Esposa? Pero si haces unos momento me dijo que era lo loca. No era más que la mujer del portarretrato. Mientras que aquella mujer extendió su mano, Darién me aparto tras él sacándome del camino. Me cubrió con su cuerpo. Me coloco justo por detrás de su cuerpo

**¿Cómo diablos evitaste a la seguridad?** - Le grito. yo lo mire y luego la mire a ella. No comprendía lo que pasaba…en verdad se casó con ella. Por su mirada parecía más de miedo que otra cosa. Ella se encogió de hombro. Aunque su mirada era dulce, pero sus ojos eran fríos y me recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda.

**Es mío recuérdalo** – me dijo inclinándose a un costado para verme

**No te atrevas hablar con ella** – lo dijo mientras su brazo me puso aún más. Fue cuando vi dos hombres correr en dirección donde estábamos. Llegaron y cada uno se colocó a costado de Neherenia

**Señorita acompáñenos **– le dijo uno a su derecha. Ambos eran de seguridad del hospital

**¿No querrá hacer un escándalo?** – le comento el otro cuando le agarro el brazo. Ella se zafo

**Voy sola. No soy señorita soy señora…- **me sonrió pero esas sonrisas que daban miedo y agrego - **Señora chiba** – levanto su cara y se dio la vuelta

**En tus sueños…**- le grito Darién. Lo mire parecía entre aliviado y confuso al ver alejarse aquella mujer siendo escoltada por ambos hombre y agregas – **vuelve al psiquiátrico**

Mientras que la mujer salía escoltada por los ambos guardias de seguridad. Se acercó un tercero con cara de arrepentimiento y miro a Darién

**Lo siento doctor** – Comenzó – **aprovecho que el guardia estaba ayudando a un paciente a bajar del móvil de emergencia. No volverá a ocurrir** – me mira – **disculpe señorita** **también** – yo asentí aun sin abrir mi boca

**Que sea la última vez…..**- los amenazo Darién - **lo siento usagi** – me dijo volteándose – **ella no es nadie. Esta obsesionada conmigo y cree que es mi esposa o algo. Lo lamento de verdad**

**¿No entiendo? ¿Tuviste algo con ella?** – fue lo primero que pude decir y al mismo tiempo no quería. Pero alguna justificación tenía que tener por estar en el estado que estaba

**Si y no** – admitió – **la conocí hace 7 años. Apenas si salimos un par de veces pero cuando le dije que no nos veríamos mas empezó aparecerse en todos lados. Al poco tiempo se creó una historia de los dos. Me hacía escenas de celos. Un día hable con ella y vi su comportamiento su obsesivo que tenía conmigo** – baja la cabeza – **a veces creo que debí darme cuenta de eso antes. **

Lo mire con cara lastima – **como lo ibas a saber** – entonces se me ocurrió - **estuviste mucho tiempo con ella** – Él apoyo su mano en el bajo de mi espalda y me empezó a guiar para ir a la cafetería

**No…bueno… abre salid veces nada más** – me mira – **pero no llegamos tan lejos ¿sabes?** – levanta su rostro mirando al techo suspira agregando – **pienso que si hubiera cedido a lo que ella quería no estaría así.**

**¿Quería estar contigo? – **creo que fue muy directo pero necesitaba saberlo

** Si **– me dice melancólico

**¿Estuviste?¿Accediste?** – lo mire tragándome el nulo que había en mi garganta

**No - **suspira – **sabes la invite a salir porque en algún punto se parecía a ti** – eso me desconcertó. Vuelve a mirar al frente – **si lo se es mas alta, supongo que le deberé darla le la razón amigo** – más alta, más linda y sexy que yo pensé. Él me miro y se rio. Me paso el brazo por la cintura y me atrajo a él y susurrándome en el oído añadió– **es que no he salido con nadie que no tenga tu cabello** – lo mire con una ceja levantada

**¿De verdad?** – el asiente – **estás loco** – se encoge de hombro y luego empuja la puerta de la cafetería. Señala unas mesas para sentarnos – **espero que ella te supere – **le mencione para ir cerrando el tema

**Yo también. El medico que la trata me había dicho que iba mejor. Pero viéndola así** – vuelve a encogerse

**¿Medico?** - el asiente

**Va al siquiatra y por lo último que supe era que la tuvieron que internar. Pero supongo que le dieron el alta otra vez** – me dice dejándome asombrada

**¿Tan mal esta?** – mi curiosidad era real. Pobre mujer era tan bella y cualquier se enamoraría de ella

**Si después de lo último que paso la internaron **– me dijo

**¿Paso?** – hace una respiración profunda

**Si fue hace un tiempo…**- hace una pausa – **que tal si dejamos de hablar de ella y hablamos de nosotros**

**De acuerdo **– agarro la carta que hay en la mesa. Bueno el listado en papel – ¿**y dime como pido? O viene un mozo - **se ríe tan genuinamente que me rio con él - **¿qué?**

**Nada….hay que ir a buscarlo** – me dice señalando una cafetería – **o prefieres ir a otro lado…acá cerca de un caf…..** – pero lo interrumpo elevando mi mano

**No. Te dije acá….**- me mira – **dime que quieres y voy a buscarlo.** – Me sonríe y miro el papel para no sonrojarme – **a mí me gustaría probar eso dice que tiene chocolate ¿será así? –**

**Si…**- me agarra el papel – **voy yo** – lo miro – **un capuchino para la dama y un café para mí** – asiento y él se levanta yendo a buscar nuestras bebidas a ese lugar

La siguiente hora hablamos de cosas sin sentido sin involucrarnos demasiado en que hicimos en estos diez años. Supongo que ni él ni yo queríamos saber si hubo alguien más. Aparte viendo su vida yo no tenga nada que ver con él. Por un lado quería decirle la verdad…quería decirle mi nombre real, esa fue la intención al ponerme el peluca. Que me reconociera para así decirle mi verdadero nombre. Quien era. Por otro lado viendo el prestigio y el respecto de sus colegas yo no encajaría en su mundo, ni siquiera tan bella como las demás mujeres. Recuerdo esta mañana cuando llegue a la casa de Lita pidiendo ayuda con las cosas, estaban tan segura. Pero ella no me ayudo hasta revelarle todo, lo primero que me dijo fue "estás loca" pero la convencí como me convencí a mí misma que el sentía algo por mis después de tantos años. Supongo que no le importaría que sea rubia… ¿no?

**¿Saliste con alguien? Digo bueno si tuviste algo historia loca como lo que me paso a mí** – me ríe

**Como la de Neherenia o ¿tenes alguna otra?** – le conteste

**No salvo que alguna otra** **paciente** – me lo dice sarcástico pero su risa no era como las anteriores

**Bueno si tuve a una** – me mira – **pero** **hace tiempo ** – hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – **pero ya no esta mas** – me acerque y le susurre – **estaba tan loco que comparándolo con Neherenia, no le llega ni a los talos. Ella por lo menos tiene cura pero él no** – estallo de risa

**Creo que somos dos personas que estamos totalmente perdidas** – ambos nos reímos –

**Hablando de eso …..**- le mencione le iba a decir que era serena no debía demorarlo mas. Aunque tenía mucho miedo –** ¿te acuerdas del baile de mascara?** – el asiente

**Como olvidarlo…cuando te vi sola en aquella columna casi no podía creerlo….te reflejaba la luna, eras la princesa….la princesa de la luna **– oh dios me muero aquí mismo – **cuando me dijiste que te llamaban conejo solo pensé en la princesa de aquella leyenda** – alargo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla – **te queda precioso ese apodo y hasta tu nombre lo representa**

**Bueno mi padre me lo puso porque era muy inquieta…..**– me mira y baja su mano – **lo que quiero decir es que** ** mi nombre**

**¿Tu nombre?** – Lleva un sorbo de café a sus labios – **¿qué paso con el?**

**Bueno… es que…**- diablo que no sé cómo decirlo –**sabes tengo una hermana**

**Si lo sabía…era la otra fotógrafa** – asiento – **¿pero qué tiene que ver?** – me mira curioso

**Es que a ella en aquel baile se le ocurrió una idea bastante loca** – me mira. Se queda en silencio y tomo aire para continuar – **también bueno mi padre me lleno de tantas recomendaciones que…bueno…no se…. Digo **

**Usagi dime** – me dice

**Si** – le sonrió y respiro – **es que yo...** – pero no logro terminar de decir ya que un bip interrumpe nuestra conversación. Darién baja la cabeza lo levanta a su vista

**Diablos** – maldice

**¿Qué paso? – **le pregunto al ver su cara de preocupación

**Es de urgencia ..Espera** – saca su teléfono y llama – **soy el doctor chiba explíquenme la situación** – gira su cabeza hacia un costado y se concentra en la comunicación.

No sé qué hacer tomo un sorbo de mi capuchino y la verdad que pesar de ser de hospital esta delicioso. Me imagino que la llamada debe ser grave, las muecas y ceños que pone el no parecen ser de algo liviano. Pienso un minuto estuve a punto de decirle y que pensara, respiro Agarro mi celular para verificar las últimas reuniones que tengo que cumplir y todo va de acuerdo a lo pactado. Suspiro y cuando levanta la cabeza mis ojos se posan en la puerta mejor dicho en la persona que entra al lugar. Abro los ojos.

**No puede ser** – dije en voz baja. Veo hacia Darién pero sigue dentro de la comunicación. Amy acaba de ingresar saludo a un par de colegas y luego veo que se dirige donde estamos. Ahora que recuerdo ella estaba trabajando como neuróloga. Si me vería sabría inmediatamente quién soy. Lo miro a Darién. Él pensaría que soy una más de las locas que lo persiguen que lo engañe vaya saber con qué fin. Porque no se lo dije apenas que llegue. Apenas que lo vi. Oculte mi rostro cuando Amy se detuvo a intercambiar palabras con alguien pero lo aparto y por su cara de preocupación no sé si rea porque me vio o quizás es por la situación de emergencia. Lo mire a Darién. Luego a Amy y después a Darién, negué con mi cabeza no podía creer en la que pensé pero la única solución por el momento. Agarre mi cartera, me levante. Lo vi por última vez y me fui

**¿Serena?** – escuche a Amy decir mientras la esquivaba. Ya que estuvo demasiado cerca de la mesa. Por poco me impide mi huida. Mientras que me escapo escucho que Darién finalizo la conversación y la miro a amiga

**¿Amy? **– Escuche a Darién mientras que lo veía de reojo – ¿**te digieron de la situación?** – lo escuche decir con voz alejada. Ella asintió – **¿dónde está usagi?**

Antes de cruzar la puerta del lugar me volví un poco para verlo. Él se paró y me vio como huida del lugar. Su mirada casi me parte y hace que vuelva. Vi aunque sea a lo lejos como sus ojos estaban desconcertados, no entendía si hace tan solo un momento nos reímos. Cerré mis ojos y cruce la puerta alejándome. Si alguien le decía antes que yo, que era serena y rubia el pensaría lo peor de mi. No pensaría que soy otra más que las mujeres que lo acosan. ….

**…..**

Creo que prácticamente corrí a la casa de Lita. No podría ir a la mía aun, allí estaría Mina y me preguntaría. Aunque la quiero no sabe guardar ningún secreto y yo debería hablar con alguien urgente

**Lita** – la llame bueno le golpe tanto la puerta que pensé por un instante que se la tiraría abajo. Cuando la abrió yo estaba casi sin aliento

**¿Supongo que no salió como lo esperabas?** – negué. Entre con ella abrazada. Me fui sacando la peluca y luego los lentes de contacto

Le conté todo, hasta el encuentro con Neherenia. Le mencione que estaba obsesionada con él. Después de que las charlas de cosas sin sentido. Pero cuando apareció Amy me entro pánico y hui

**Pero… ¿porque huiste?** – me pregunta

**No lo sé….**- le dije acostada en la cama de ella – **la vi y sabría que me reconocería** – me enderece mirando a amiga – **pensaría que soy otra de las tantas locas que lo persiguen...…o no sé qué estaría desquiciada o que soy una mentirosa…o no se…hay lita no se** – me tire devuelta en la cama y me tape la cara con las manos – **seguro que ni pensó en mí en estos años solo se asombró al verme eso es todo…**

**Yo no pienso lo mismo** – me dijo – **tu misma me dijiste que salió con esa tal Neherenia porque se parecía a ti**

**Si bueno pero fue hace como 7 años** – le dije. Tenía el brazo cubriéndome la cara. Suspiro siento que la cama se hunde

**Sere** – me dice lita que se había sentado me saca el brazo y me aclara – **yo creo que tanto como a ti, él nunca te olvido** – niego con la cabeza sin creerle – **el otro día hable con Setsuna y me dijo varias cosas…**- le interrumpí

**No, solo esta asombrado por verme después de tanto tiempo….**- hago una pausa – **Lita él avanzo no se quedó esperándome….si si sé que no hicimos promesas, ni nada. Pero yo no lo hice. Siempre esperaba verlo**

**El también a ti - **contrataca

**No…. yo soy su pasado nada mas **– tire mis manos atrás – **soy una bella anécdota**

**Mira que eres terca** – me dijo – **cuando hable con su prima me dijo que solo salía con mujeres de pelo morocho y que sobre todo si habían estado en Venecia **– gire mi cabeza y la mire – **y si le nombraban el baile ni hablemos….yo creo que eso dice algo. ¿No crees?**

**No…..No dice nada** – negué – **solo dice que salió con un montón de mujeres todas guapas. Y mírame a mí. No tengo no tengo delantera y ni hablemos de mis brazos** – dije mientras puse mis manos en mi pecho no eran grandes…. – **si la hubiese visto a Neherenia es una belleza y hasta el perico tiene mejor cuerpo que el mío –** Lita se ríe tirándose en la cama opuesta a mi

**¿Perico?** – Se ríe mas fuerte – **¿hablas de esmeralda?** –

**Si de quien más….**- suspiro – **es odiosa pero es hermosa y sexy nada que ver conmigo.**

**Serena** – me dice poniéndose de costado mirándome – **eres hermosas a tu forma.**

**Eso es lo mismo que decirme que soy simpática, no sirve para los hombre** – se ríe – **no es gracioso** – resoplo levantándome – **y para nada divertido. El siguió con su vida igual que yo. **

**Que seguiste adelantes** – se ríe – **vamos Sere que no conocemos..**- la mire – **con todos los que han salido eran iguales a él o por lo menos parecido**

**Te equivocas Diamante no era pelinegro – **me justifique

**Pero estuvo en Venecia el día del terremoto** – resople – **y ni hablemos de Seiya. Que no solo te mintió diciendo que estuvo ese día, sino que es pelinegro y de ojos azules**

**Darién los tiene zafiro no azules** – le dije enojada resoplando y ella se ríe

**Está bien….** – tratándose de calmar me mira – **serena yo creo que tanto el cómo ti nunca pudieron seguir porque esa noche se enamoraron perdidamente y se han buscado**

**No lo creo….lita él no me recuerda. Hablamos de cosas sin sentido nada profundo** – mire hacia abajo recordando la ultima hora en el hospital – **es más ni siguiera se me acerco, ni me trato de besar….como en Italia**

**Sere** – me dice poniéndome una mano en el hombro – **yo….- **pero la interrumpí alzando una mano…

**Basta – **finalice

.

.

..

.

Horas más tarde aún me en la casa de lita, sin ganas de volver a la mía. Pensaba en mi hermana y como le diría esto. Ella quería saber todo y en fin a ella le dio la tarjeta y ella a mí. Suspire pensando cómo explicarle. Ella como las demás no sabían que le mentí con mi nombre obvie ese detalle algún que otro detalle en contarle y la verdad no sé por qué. Aunque en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Ahora estaba envuelta en mis propias telarañas. Así que decidí revisar unos mail desde la computadora de lita de mis próximas sesiones...

**La verdad está aquí conmigo** – la escuche a Lita hablar por teléfono. Pero aun así no levante el rostro. Aunque pensé en prestarle mas atención lo que sucedía. – **no claro que no** –

**¿Con quien hablas?** – le pregunte y ella me miro y me hizo señas con sus manos

**No claro que no. No te lo puedo dar**– dijo y levante una ceja – **que llame él acá…de verdad se quedó así….**- dijo mientras la veía escuchar con atención a quien sea que hay del otro lado de la línea – **¿qué? ¿Quieres?** – la vi empezando a caminar de un lado a otro – **no por supuesto que no te pasare y menos así…..si está bien. Si de acuerdo** – me mira y pone sus ojitos de lastima – **pregunta Darién si quieres salir, este sábado con él. Dice que lo tiene libre** – me quede en shock. ¿Cómo logro contactarme?

**¿Qué?** – le digo

**Que dice que sí….** – la interrumpí

**Si ya te escuche** **eso **– me quede pensando viendo a lita con cara de que le diera una respuesta – **no, mejor no** – levanta las cejas

**Díselo tu** – me extiende el teléfono pero me niego – **ah no eso se lo dice tu…**- agarra poniéndose el tubo en su oreja y menciona – **te la paso**

La mire con cara de horror y enfado pero agarre el teléfono – **Darién - **empiezo

**¿Usagi?** – me contesto del otro lado del teléfono pero ante de decir algo él menciona – **no sé lo que paso pero si dije algo que te ofendiera o lastimara lo siento **

**No no te preocupes, no fue nada de eso** – le conteste y vi como lita sonreía

**¿Entonces porque te fuiste sin despedirte?** – Me pregunta – **no quiero perd….digo que dices del sábado** – lo pensé por un momento pero era una ilusión para él. Si supiera quien soy yo.

**No Darién mejor no** – le respondí

** No, ¿Porque?** – me pregunta. Respiro. Miro a lita tirarse en el sillón de su sala. Me rasco la punta de la nariz y comienzo hacer lo que nunca hice. Mentir

**Tengo mucho trabajo, demasiado** **diría **– lo escucho suspirar – **largas sesiones de fotos para diferentes publicidades, eventos…..**

**¿Y el domingo?-** insiste

**No tampoco. Veo a mis padres** – le sigo mintiendo – **siempre los domingos estoy con ellos hasta altas horas. Lo siento** – lo escucho resoplar. Me vuelvo a rascar

**¿El lunes? Bueno tengo consultas con algunos paciente pero puedo manejarlo** – me presiona

**¡Menos! que menos** – Le digo – **el lunes comienzo con una campaña nueva. Requiere mi mayor concentración. Habré ambiente exóticos hasta supongo que deberé viajar **

Lo escuche resoplar** -Bueno….y ¿cuándo estás libre?** – me sigue insistiendo. Miro a Lita que parece que su mandíbula cayó al piso de tantas mentiras que dije en cuestión de segundos.

**Ni idea** – Miraba a Lita en busca de apoyo pero no lograba salir ella de la nebulosa que dije –** pero yo te llamo**

**Bueno, pásame tu numero** – mire por la sala pensando…

**Es que no tengo** – mis ojos se posaron en Lita y logra articula con su boca la palabra "basta". Me rasco la punta de la nariz y digo – **veras el otro día me robaron… ¿dirás como paso? Bueno iba caminando cuando una puerta de un negocio se abrió. Los ladrones aparecieron me sacaron la cartera, el celular y fin de la historia** – dije sin respirar

**Oh! Y no te hicieron nada** – diablos la mentira que por lo bajo. Pero por algún motivo el impulso de decir que soy serena me paralizaba. Quería decirle pero si después me consideraba una loca más. Eso sí que no lo toleraría

**Oh si no pasó nada. Fue hace 2 días y bueno aun no me reponen el mío** – ya no quise mirar más a lita – **pero llámame a este número igual**

**Está bien** – me contesta – **avísame, de verdad quiero seguir véndete.**

**Claro **– le dije y corte. Levante mi cabeza y vi a lita a punto de estallar. Bueno estallo un segundo después

**¿Qué demonios fue eso?** – me encogí de hombros – **a no me vengas con ese gestito** – me agarro del brazo y me jalo al sillón – **desembucha ya**

**No sé** – empecé a decir cuando me tiro en el sillón – **no sé qué hacer con él….el no querrá saber nada de mí, ya verás. Al poco tiempo se buscara a alguna mujer mejor**

**Hay serena claramente él quiere estar cerca tuyo **– me pone los ojos en blanco – **pero ¿desde cuándo tus padres están en la ciudad?**

**No están** – le respondí – **están de viaje por Sídney**. – Me rasque la cabeza – **creo que se demorara como unos meses más por el trabajo de papá**

**O sea que le mentiste** – asentí – **serena ¿si tú lo quiere? O ¿si supiera que eres h…?**

**No –** la interrumpo** - Porque él no quiere nada conmigo. Ya te lo dije. Todo lo que hablamos fueron tonterías nada serio** – la vi resoplar

**Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque cuando solo viste Amy huiste?** – me encogí de hombre

**Entre en pánico** – me mira – **ella me reconocería. Él se enteraría y diría que soy otra mujer más que se obsesionada con él, y que nunca pudo superar esa noche..**

**Serena….Creo que te equivocas** – me dijo

**No no me equivoco es mejor así –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sábado un día de relax para la mayoría, en cambio yo debía terminar con las últimas ediciones de las sesiones que tuvimos como Mina unos días atrás. Fue para un comercial gráfico con varias modelos las llevamos al parque durante el amanecer. El tema era "volver a empezar, un nuevo comienzo". Pero gracias al ser temprano las modelos trabajaron rápido. Lita llego por la tarde y estaba preparándonos unas ricas tortas como parte de su pago por ayudarla en la fiesta. Aun cumplía su condena

**¿Y lo llamaste?** – me dijo Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos

**No…**- suspire. Desde que la obligue a darme la tarjeta me torturaba a dario con eses tema

**¿Y qué esperas? – **me insiste. Le negué

**No voy a llamarlo…así que no me presiones más** ¿**puedes hermanitas?** – la escuche resoplar mientras se tiraba en el sillón – **y Rei vendrá por la cartera que le pediste el mes pasado….acuérdate de devolvérsela rápido sabes cómo se pone**

**Si si. Pesadita pesadita** – se incorpora de un salto – **si no lo llamas a ese adonis puedo hacerlo yo**

**Mina** – le grito Lita –

**¿Qué?** – Se encoge de hombro –** si lo hubieras visto pensarías lo mismo. Esta para comérselo…..**- miro la mano de lita que tenía una cuchara con chocolate ahora entiendo porque hizo a lución a la comida – **y con eso** – señalándoselo – **se me ocurren varias cosas mas**

**Hay Mina calma tus hormonas –** le contesta mi amiga y nos reímos

**Por cierto kunzite ¿sabes que buscas al doctorcito?** – le dijo mi amiga a Mina maliciosamente

**Cállate** – y se tiro en el sillón pero antes le lanzo un cojín que esquivo – **no necesita saberlo. Él sabe que yo lo amo a él pero me gusta mirar **– mi hermana es única pensé

**No cambias** – Kunzite era el novio de Mina de hace 3 meses. Se veían bien juntos. Espero solo que le dure a mi hermanita es muy enamoradiza y suele sufrir por ello

Lita se sentó a nuestro lado y menciono – **dime algo serena ¿para que la guardas entonces?**

**Si si ¿para qué?** – la siguió mina

**¿La qué?** – me hice la desentendida

**La tarjeta, y sabes de lo que hablamos** -

**No sé** – me tire en el sillón suspirando. Gire mi cabeza y vi a mi hermana – **Mina devuélvele el pañuelo también**

**¿Qué? Porque ella no lo usa - **reclamo

**Pero son suyos** – resople resignada por la loca. Pensé en como le gusta provocarla. La situación de las dos era peor cada día

**Si bueno. Pero me choca siempre anda desprestigiando nuestro trabajo** – dijo mina. Lo peor que es verdad – **y viene a gritarme porque no le devolví esto o aquello. Pero si a ella le dicen algo mamita mía, que nadie le grite porque arma un escandalo**

**Mina** – le grite al mismo tiempo que Lita. Aunque compartía su opinión no era necesaria más leña al fuego. Aunque las mire…..

**Tiene razón** – dije poniéndome de pie – **_"es que ustedes no saben cómo arreglárselas con ese trabajito_" – **empecé a decir imitando la voz y los gesto de Rei – "**_yo que ustedes hubiese estudiado, mira apenas si pueden comprarse cosas….y no quieren ayuda. Hay así van a quedarse solteronas, nadie las va querer. Menos mal que estoy yo y le doy algo de glamur"_ **– moví mis caderas imitando el andar de mi amiga. Me pare enfrente de mi hermana y la apunte con el dedo – _"**mina habla mejor**_**" –** ahora era el turno de mi amiga, así que apunte a ella y dije **– _"Lita mejor quédate en la cocina pero adentro, llenando el estómago de un hombre quizás pero digo quizás consigas a alguien aunque con poco gusto. No nos olvidemos a de la pobre de Amy y sus grandes anteojos, si no fuera medica nadie le hablaría_" **– dije subiendo mis manos a mis ojos poniéndolo como una anteojos – _"**y tu serena no tienes gracias, ni estatura, mírate por favor como alguien se fijaría en ti…chata chata. Aunque parezca que tiene a los hombres le gustan voluptuosas como yo" – **_las chicas se reían sin parar me dolía el estómago de tan solo verla. Continúe – "**_ ni gusto para vestirte tienes, menos mal que tu cara está detrás de la cámara porque…._**

**Todos verían la cara de calabaza que tienes **– me quede congelada al escuchar esa voz. La cual no se estaba riendo y había terminado mi frase. Vi a mina y lita quedarse duras. Gire lentamente y me encontré con Rei. Hecha una furia – **que bien. Que clase de amigas tengo**

**Rei yo…**- trate de disculparme pero fue cuando vi a su acompañante un hombre musculoso, de pelo azabache despeinado con los ojos zafiro mas hermoso que vi. Que me estaban viendo. Dios mio darien estaba aqui. Mi darien. Me tambalee y Cai de de cola golpeangome el tobillo con la mesita cercana.– **darien….-** fue lo unico que pude decir después schok**  
><strong>

**¿Se conocen? **– dice rei desconcertada y darine niega

**Jamas olvidaría un rostro tan bello** – extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. En ese momento siento chispas igual que la primera vez que me no esta vestida como usagi. Es por eso que no me reconocia. – ¿estas bien? – me pregunto. Mientras me ponia de pie y me sacudia el polvo de mi regazo. Lo observe y respire profundo

**Eh hola….es que rei te menciono** – lo mire y sabia que rei no lo hizo pero una mentira mas que haría…..a lo que me llevo que hacia darien con rei?

**¿Mi cartera mina?** – pregunto Rei con cara de si le hiciste algo te mato

**En la habitación y te puse el pañuelo** tambien – resoplo resignada. Aunque sabia que era mentira porque ni lo habia preparado– **espérame aquí que en un minutos te la traigo **- si definitivamente ni siquiera sabía donde estaban.

Te acompañó no me fio de ti- le dijo rei. Se dio vuelta mirando a darien - esperame que ya regreso- el asintió

**Así que se conoces a reí** – le pregunte despreocupamente. El me miro mientras iba rengueando hasta el sillon. De verdad me dolia el tobillo mas que mi pobre cola.

**Si bueno hace unos años la conocí en Francia** – me mira levantando una ceja – **déjame que te revise**

**No no por favor estoy bien - le conteste lo mas honesta posible**

**Soy doctor** – me dijo cuando yo ya estaba en el sillón. A todo esto lita no habia abierto la boca. Me agarro el pie y me empezó a tocar el tobillo – duele?– pregunto a lo que asenti

**Aunque solo un poco** – entonces sus manos empezaron a ascender lentamente. Inconscientemente me mordi el labio inferior. Dios que mala idea fue ponerme short cortos. Gire mi cabeza en búsqueda de ayuda per lita ya habia desaparecido–** ay -grite por un movimiento que hizo**

**Te dolió** ?– asentí – déjame revisarte mas profundamente- Con delicadez fue subiendo hasta mi rodilla. Parecian mas caricias que revisacion medica. Dios que sensación más dulce. Su mano paso por mi rodilla y estaba yendo al muslo. Esas caricias me estaban matando – **tu piel es muy suave**, - me dio con voz ronca. Me vio a los ojos y se acercó más a mí. Fue cuando me di cuenta que miraba a mi boca – **creo que te he visto esto antes. ¿Quién eres? **– extendio su mano a mi cara y con el pulgar libero mi labio de mis diente y lo roso con la yema del mismo. Cerre mis ojos y me rendi a las sensaciones que el me producia

**Darién chiba** – le grito Rei . Haciéndo que me suelte bruscamente y se pare

**Yo… bueno lo siento** –dijo aunque parecia nervioso. Rei resoplo – ¿**les pregunte como se llamaban?**

**Ella es mina** – empezo rei señalado a mi hermana a su lado - **la que sale de la cocina es lita** **y la aquí sentada que le tocabas la pierna es…..** – pero en ese momento escuche abrirse la puerta de mi casa y una voz se anunció

**¡Conejo ya llegue!** – dijo mi prima ¿haciendo su aparición. Todos nos volteamos a verla

**¿Conejo?** – repitió Darién desconcertado y me miro directamente – **¿tú eres conejo?**

**.**

**...**

* * *

><p>H<p>

Bueno un nuevo capitulo. Antrs que nada disculpa si hay errores en wl capítulo. See rompio la cpu y subi por otros medios. La revise pero nada es como la computadora

Serena sigue huyendo. Y ahora que la conocio tal cual que hará?. Darien se dara cuenta. Por suerte neherenia es otra lica mas. Y volvio amy sera aliada o querrá al pelinegro.

Espero que leguste como a mi en escribí sera largo y no tardare en subirlo .

.


	5. Capitulo 4

**,**

**,**

**,**

**.**

. **************** **Capitulo 4** ***********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serena:**

No no justo ahora tenía que aparecer Haruka. Giro mi cabeza y mientras Darién está esperando que le conteste. Me siento atrapada. Porque no lo dije antes. Dios no puedo sostenerle más la mirada. Volví a mira a mi prima, que me miraba desconcertada, luego a la sala. Respire profundamente para responder. Cerré mis ojos. Dilo serena dilo ahora. Los volví abrir y cuando iba hablar

**Ella es serena…** - menciono Rei. La mire. Volví a respirar

**Serena** – repitió Darién

**¿Conejo….que pasa?** – cuestiono Haru. Ahora era ella que buscaba una explicación – **hola** – saludo a Darién al verlo parado en la sala. él asiente con una sonrisa – **¿gatita tú sabes lo que pasa?** – le pregunta a Mina, que se hallaba sentada en apoya brazo de unos de los sillón, con las mano por adelante sobre las punta del miso. Ella responde encogiéndose de hombro

**¿No les hagas casos a esos tontos apodos?** – menciona Rei

**¿Apodos?** – repite. Parece cada vez más intrigado y ante que nadie pueda detenerla; Mina abre su preciosa boca

**No son Tontos** – le reclama a Rei señalándola – **no los puso mi nuestro papá **

**¿Su papá? – **repite como autónomo. Mira a Mina y luego a mí. Vuelve la vista a mi hermana que continúa con su repertorio hundiéndome más

**El de Sere y mío** – me hundo, trágame tierra ya. O que fusile a mi hermana – **ella es conejo y yo gatito….**

**Conejo y gatito** – repite. Es como si analizara cada frase, cada palabra que salía en esta sala

**Si** – responde Haru - **gatito porque ella ponía sus ojitos y siempre conseguía lo que quería. En cambio la otra es conejo porque nunca se quedaba quieta, saltaba de un lado a otro.**

**¿ Saltaba?** – abre sus ojos como por la sorpresa y no es eso, yo lo se es por la descripción, que yo misma le di de mi apodo. Haru le acababa de confirmar lo mismo. Traque duro – **juraría que….**

**Que nada,….no importa** – lo jala Rei del brazo – **dejemos a este zoológico y vayámonos de aquí, que se nos hace tarde** – lo tira hasta afuera del departamento, lo vi desconcertado, con ganas de entender más, dios quería unir las piezas y lo sabría el sabría de mí. Solo respire cuando la puerta se cerró, entonces me tire bruscamente en el sillón poniendo mis manos en mi cara cuando suspire

**Dios mío…Donde metí **– lo dije en voz alta olvidándome de donde estaba o mejor dicho con quien estaba

**No me digas que le contaste la historia** **del conejo **- me reclama Lita acercándose. Yo la miro entre mis manos pero no respondo – ¡**serena!**

**Me mentiste** – grita mina saltando del apoya brazo. Oh dios mío me olvide que también estaba Mina aquí – **dijiste que no lo viste, ni que lo llamaste. Ese adonis es el mismo es el doctorcito del corazón, es el que se presentó como el chico de Venecia ¿estoy en lo correcto hermanita?** – Asiento – **que me parta un rayo**

**¡QUE!**- Ahora era el turno de Haru

**Porque no gritan más fuerte, creo que Amy aun no lo escucho** – contesto. Aludiendo a que mi amiga se encontraba en el hospital. En menos de un segundo Mina está a mi lado sentada y Haru mi mira enojada

**¿No me digas que lo buscaste?** – su tono era duro. No aprobaba que lo que hubiera visto – **deja de fantasías y pon los pies en la tierra – **me dice con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

**Nada de eso** – le responde Mina, moviendo su mano para restarle importancia - **ahora** **cuenta….Cuenta ¿dónde lo viste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se besaron? ¿Salieron chispas?**

**Mina** – le grita Lita. Porque ella sabía que había pasado en aquel encuentro y me quería proteger. De repente entre que las tres se disputan en ver quien grita más, mientras que yo me quería fundir con el sillón para tratar de desaparecer antes que alguna se diera cuenta. Sabía que sería el blanco de estas tres locas con una y millones de preguntas.

**No alimentes** **fantasías** **Mina** – dijo sentándose Haru. Me agarra de las manos y las bajá sacándolas de mi cara. Hace que la vea directamente a los ojos – **no vivas más de la ilusión de esa noche Sere. Tú mereces a alguien que sea real**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como era de esperar, no pude escapar del inmenso interrogatorio de Mina. Ya un poco más aliviada por compartirlo con ella. Aunque mi hermana no paraba de gritar, estaba tan emocionada iba de aquí para allá. Cuando su exaltación termino se derribó a mi lado del sillón y pude observar como sus ojitos brillaban. Estaba esperando más, pero la verdad no había más. No hubo beso ni nada que como dice ella echará chispas. Y eso es lo que me tenía tan preocupada y bastante desanimada

**Igual él no sabe nada, no se dio cuenta** **de quién era** –les dije mientras Haru asentía aun con su expresión seria. Pero Mina y Lita me miraba negándose – **aparte no sé si vale la pena ahora -**

**Es mejor así conejo** – me contesto mi prima

**NO **– grito Mina la cual me asusto por reacción bueno por su grito. Haru la miro. Lita la observo. Yo la mire. Todas le prestábamos atención – **ella…. se merece a ese adonis** – le dice directamente a mi prima y luego gira en mi dirección – **te lo mereces**

**Estoy de acuerdo con Mina** – miro a mi amiga con la ceño levantado con una clara confusión – **si lo sé, es raro para mí también** – esboce una pequeña sonrisa

**Chicas eso es una locura; no le den más ideas raras** – les dice Haru antes de ir a la cocina por unos bocadillos

**Tiene razón Haru** – suspire – **aparte ya vieron esta con Rei yo no tengo ya nada que ver **– baje mi cabeza para que no vieran mi tristeza, por verlo juntos. En fin él buscaba chicas glamurosas y Rei es una de ellas – **no me pertenece, ni nada**

**¿Y se lo vas a dejar así como así?** – pregunto Lita. Eleve mi rostro y la mire desconcertada

**¿Cuantas veces Rei hizo lo mismo contigo?** – Añade Mina – **encima tú la justificabas**

**No chicas** – trate de decir pero la mano de lita me interrumpió

**Veamos Zafiro, Alan, Steven y Diamante** – Lita fue nombrando uno por uno con los chicos que había salido en estos últimos 10 años y también Rei había salido con ellos. Misteriosamente al mismo tiempo que yo –** a penas sales con algún chico. Aunque sea por primera vez y después ella se abalanza contra ellos.**

**Y no olvidemos al encantador Seiya** – dice Mina sarcásticamente – **los cuales los encontraste en la cama juntos, después de tu primer año de noviazgos…y no me vale la justificación de que estaban borrachos como una cuba**

**La primera vez** – agrega Lita – **recuerdo claramente que después de eso…no paso ni tres meses y volvieron a las andarás los dos sin necesidad de alcohol **– resople

**No es así. Bueno lo de Seiya si** – dije – **pero con los demás no me importo, apenas si había salido con ellos una o dos veces**

**No interesa. Rei esta celosa de ti** – dice Mina mirándome – **y no lo digo porque la detesto**

**Si claro** – resople por segunda vez

**Yo opino lo mismo** – ahora era Lita la que me encaraba – **será una buena persona y todo eso. Pero en cuestiones de hombres siempre ha sentido que tú los atraes más que ella**.

**Ella es sexy** – les digo – **no tiene necesidad de sacarme nada. Si ello se fue es porque quisieron. Rei podría tener a quien quiera**

**Pero no tiene lo que tú tienes** – la miro a Lita – **no solo eres bella por fuera sino lo eres por dentro. Te las apañaste en seguir adelante. A pesar de todo no te desmoronaste**

**Estuviste ahí para mi hermana** – agrega Mina acercándose –** nunca lo voy a olvidar. Ni dejar que tú lo olvides. Por eso no voy a dejar a Rei que te pizote. Ella quiere lo que tu obtuviste** – la mire sin entender

**Mina** –

**Ella sea comportado así desde que volvimos de Venecia** – sigue. La mire a mi hermana – **ella ha querido tener la historia que tu viviste. ¿Porque crees que engatusó a cada chico con lo que salía?…Tú buscabas al chico misterioso de ojos zafiro y ella también lo quiera, porque quiera esa historia, esa que no le pertenecía**. – Lita y yo la mirábamos sin creer en lo que decía – **serena ella estuvo con Seiya porque creyó que él era es** **chico**.

**Mina me dejas sin palabras** – anuncio Lita con una mano en el pecho

**Ni bandalinas ni nada** – me contuve de reírme de su comentario, si lo hacía Mina me mataría – **te lo digo enserio hermana. Rei ha querido todo lo que es tuyo. Pero ese hombre, que se fue con ella se quedó prendido por ti en cuestión de segundos. La tensión que había entre los dos nunca antes la había sentido. Con una sola mirada te desarmo. No lo dejes escapar **– ya casi no respiraba por lo dicho por mi hermana – **sino yo voy tras él y lo cabalgo hasta que se olvide de que existe un lugar llamado Venecia** – y con eso no destornillamos de risa Lita y yo. Ese fue un final muy Mina

**¿De qué se ríen?** – pregunto Haru al entrar comiendo unos bocadillos que traía

**De que a Mina quiere cabalgar el caballo de Serena **– cometa Lita a Haru que me mira levantando una ceja de sorpresa

**¿Tiene un semental prima?** – me reí negándolo

**No esa clase de semental Haru** – le indica Lita tocando su hombro. Respira profundamente ante de responder ella

**Conejo no eh!** – yo levanto las mano forma de rendición y riéndome. Haru mira a Mina y la señala luego de dejar la bandeja de bocadillos en la mesita agrega – **Tú….Gatito te voy encerrar hasta que tus hormonas se calmen –**

**¿Qué?** – Se encoje de hombro – **una no puede luchar por lo que es suyo** – y me mira guiñándome el ojo

.

.

**{…{…(…{…{…)…..)**

.

,.

.

Al día siguiente, recibí la llamada de Rei. Ya no me tendría que sorprender, después de la profunda charla con mis amigas y prima. Pero lo hizo. Creo que fin desperté. Creo que por primera vez, vi lo que tenía que hacer. Solo me faltaba el último empujón

Rei me conto todo pero toda la cita que tuvo con Darién. Desde que se fueron hasta que ella se fue a la mañana de su casa. Si con lujo de detalles. Me conto que era muy bueno y sobretodo me detallo como besaba….oh como si no lo podría recordar estos 10 años y aún no olvidaba sus labios sobre los míos.

**¿Quién era?** – dijo Mina que estaba editando unas fotos en la computadora. Levanto su cabeza de la pantalla esperando mi respuesta. Mientras bajaba el teléfono que recién había colgado

**Rei** – conteste. Puse el aparto en su lugar y me volví a ella – **me conto todo lo que hablo y lo que no hablo con Darién**

**Si será envidiosa** – dijo lita desde la cocina. Fui a ella porque estaba cocinando más comida para Mina y para mí. Si era mi cocinera particular por un mes.

**Si ya se lo que me digieron, pero es que no tiene a nadie a mas que contar sus historias amorosas** – le conteste

**Y claro tú la escuchas sin chistar** – me regaño – **ayer para que hablamos. Si te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Debes defender lo tuyo. Claramente ese hombre es tuyo**

**Si fuera mío no hubiese pasado la noche con Rei ¿no?** – me encogí de hombros. Apoyándome en la encimadera de mi cocina viendo a Lita corta el chocolate.

**Es tuyo y que nadie diga lo contrario** – me señala con el cuchillo que estaba cortando – **a mi nadie me quita que por algún motivo ella se enteró y fue tras él. O quizás vio que le interesabas vos y por eso se lo llevo a la cama** – hice un puchero – **deja eso Tsukino** – me grita cuando le saque unos pedacitos de chocolate del mantel

**Sabes que me gustan** – me los lleve a mi boca, saboreándolos

**Son para la torta** – resoplo. Estaba haciéndola de chocolate y fresas – **y no me cambie de tema. Quizás él no sepa que Usagi y Serena son la misma persona.** – vuelve a señalarme con el cuchillo pero estaba vez me incorporo alejándome un poco de ella y su cuchillo. Lita era peligrosa con ese cubierto – **pero él te reconoció **– me encogí de hombro – **sino ¿porque creyó que te había visto antes?...deja de jugar y búscalo. Luego dile la verdad** – hice una mueca con el labio

**Quizás esto ayude** – dice Mina en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo la peluca de cabello negro con un dedo de la mano

**Mina** – la mire y tenía otra vez esa mirada maliciosa que decía tener un plan

**Si no la usas tu** – la levanto haciéndose que se la ponía – **la usare yo. Total cuantas veces nos han confundido ¿no?**

.

.

.

**(...((.(.(...(...(...(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)))))..))..))..))).)))))))))))**

.

.

.

**Darién:**

.

Por suerte hoy solo tenía unas pocos consultas de urgencia, y habían ya finalizado. Mientras descansaba en mi consultorio realizando y actualizando las últimas historias clínicas. Recordé la salida con Rei ayer. Mi plan era conocer a sus amiga, alguna de ellas debía ser mi boca carmesí. Por eso la llame. A pesar de todo Rei es una mujer encantadora. Le deje en claro que seriamos amigos, nada más. Por un momento vi como estaba a punto de tirarme el café por eso. Pero luego lo que me sorprendió fue su cambio de humor, divertido y cómplice. Me dijo que estaba interesada en un tal Jedaite que trabajaba en el mismo edificio que ella, pero era mensajero **_"yo creo que no le gusto, que no le intereso porque me ve inalcanzable" _**me dijo**_…."no creo eres hermosa Rei cualquiera estaría interesado en ti" _**le había comentado a lo que me replico**_ "pero tú no"_** eso fue lo que me dejo pensando. Suspire. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones, no quería hacerle daño. Así que le hable de usagi sin decir su nombre y de cómo la conocí. Pensé que era mejor así. Recuerdo como se relajó "**_por un momento pensé que te interesaba Serena_**_" _me dijo

**Serena** – repitió en voz alta – **¿quién eres?** – suspire. En tan pocos minutos que la vi supe que había algo más en ella. Sus ojos azules como el cielo me daban paz. Son diferentes a los marrones de mi Usagi

**Doctor** – me llama Molly regresando a la realidad

**Si** – la vi entrar con unas carpetas

**Acá están los historiales que me pidió** – los deja en mi escritorio – **y estos tres son los que tiene que ir a supervisar** – mira su reloj –** en cinco minutos por la operación de ayer** – asentí y ella salió de la consulta.

Agarre los 3 informen y salí de mi sala. Me dirigí al tercer piso donde estaban internados. Mis tres paciente respondieron bien y complete sus fichas, "_Si todo sigue así en 48 ha tendrán el alta_" les confirme a cada uno de ellos.

Devuelta a mí consulta. Recordé como al final del encuentro con Rei me insinuo ir a su casa o a la mía. Apoye mi espalda en el fondo del ascensor que descendía a planta baja. Si no fuera porque quiero a mi boca carmesí estaría suspirando por ese cuerpo. Rei era realmente una belleza pero comparada con mi chica, no había dios que sea más hermosa que ella…..salvo. Suspire. Salvo Serena, tal no se quizás. Solo un beso necesitaría. Solo uno quería de esa rubia. Quería saber porque por primera vez ella logro sacar de mi cabeza a Usagi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí por ellas. Por primera vez no quería que Usagi apareciera por la puerta de mi consulta sino quería que sea Serena.

Al pasar por al lado de Molly asentí como un saludo

**Doctor** – me dijo la mire esperando respuesta – **llamaron de trauma digieron que sino había urgencia no vaya esta noche y que descansé**

**Está bien** – resople como respuesta. Hacía ya cinco noche que me la pasaba en emergencias. Nadie podría decir que la adrenalina de ese sector no me gustase, pero cardio también tenía lo suyo. Una vez que deje a Rei ayer volví al hospital por la noche y tuve dos cirugías. Si tan solo Usagi me hubiese dicho que si, a mi día libre. No habría pisado guardia ayer por la noche. Se la hubiese dedicado ella.

Me encerré y me recosté sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Tendría un hora más por lo menos. Cerré los ojos y recordé más cosas del día de ayer. Analizando cada pasó que di. Recordé a Serena y luego a Usagi. Serena parece tímida en cambio Usagi era muy habladora, no se intimidaba pero estaba esa extraña sensación que apenas se reía después huía. En cambio Serena por más timidez no se apartó y me mantuvo su mirada. Recordé su boca.…..Si ponía la boca de Usagi y Serena juntas juraría que eran la misma. Si no fuera por el cabello y sus ojos. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Inclusive sus apodos. Sus apodos son iguales. Siento que algo se me está escapando. Siento que lo tengo tan cerca que en la nebulosa que estoy se empieza disipar. Usagi/serena….serena/usagi…

**Doctor, doctor** – escuche los gritos de molly por intercomunicador – **doctor**

**¿Qué pasó molly?** – Abrí los ojos rápidamente y sostuve el intercomunicador. Parecía agitada y desesperada. Me preocupe

**Lo siento no la pude detener** – una sensación extraña se apodero de mí. Pensé el alguna de la que me acosaría. Pensé que eso había terminado. Lo raro era que no era un sentimiento de pánico como los otras vez sino de excitación – **lo sie…. **

Pero el grito de mi secretaria quedo ahogado cuando la puerta de mi consultorio se abrió de par en par. No entendía porque Molly no había corrido tras de esa mujer, pero ahora si lo entendía. Ante mí, en mi umbral estaba ella. Hermosa. Imponente. Usagi ….vi determinación en sus ojos. Se acercó como un cazador a su presa. Obviamente yo era su presa y aunque me guste todo la iniciativa, no se lo iba a discutir por ello ahora. Bordeó mi escritorio y giro mi silla para ponerme enfrente suyo. Yo sentado. Ella parada

**¿Que estas hac…? **– mi pregunta fue interrumpida cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los míos. Uso sus manos para atraerme a ella. Deje que me controlara. Que llevara la correa ella. Lo tome de la cintura y la cerque más a mí. Abrí mi boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Dios era delicioso. Ella era deliciosa. Después de 10 años. Ambos anhelábamos este beso. Un beso que será el comienzo de muchos más….

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno un nuevo capitulo mas. No es tan largo como los anteriores pero esta todo lo que necesario para eso. Como les dije no sera largo. Si alguno el capitulo anterior no se entendí tenga en cuenta que no tenia pc y lo pase por otro medio...

Parece que Rei envidia mucho a sere a pesar que esta rubia le brindo todo. por suerte estan su hermana y su amiga para hacerla entar en razon. como vieron este contiene pensamiento primero de serena y luego de darien

Que pasara podrá darien unir los hilos. ¿serena dejara sus complejos atras?.bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi en sus comentario,dudas o lo que querían mencionas


	6. Capitulo 5

**Este capitulo contiene un casi lemon(ji ji) ya están advertidos**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

. ******************* CAPITULO 5 ***************************

.

.

.

. _**Serena:**_

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ni dónde…...Desde donde me había salido todo este valor. Recordé a Mina y Lita, como me hablaron como me taladraron la cabeza. Solo necesitaba saber esto, necesitaba saber si él sentía lo mismo. Si hablaba me arrepentiría. Así que solo actué.

Sus manos se encontraban en mi cintura y las mías en su rostro. Pase mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso, cuando la abrió metí mi lengua. Lo exploré, lo saboreé y cuando la suya se encontró con la mía logramos un vaivén perfecto. Derepende se incorporó, sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y en segundo me encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio. Se ubicó entre mis piernas sin separarnos mientras que nos explorábamos el uno al otro sin separarnos. Gemí en su boca e incline mi cabeza dándole accedo a mi cuello. Dios no quería pensar. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ni tonto ni perezoso Darién tomo el control. Cuando se encontró satisfecho de mi boca, bajo a por mí garganta. Pero antes me mordió y tiro levemente mi labio inferior…...sus besos eran calientes y dulces. Cuando él se encontraba en mi cuello lleve mis mano a su espalda y lo atraje más a mí. Su boca me succiono y sentí un leve mordisco entre la unión de mi cuello y hombro. Era una sensación entre dolor y placer que me encendió más. Me alejo un poco y me sonrío. Dios este hombre sabía besar. Lo agarre y volví a llevarlo a mi boca. Mis manos tenían voluntad propia fueron a su bata para sacárselas. Entre desesperación y deseo, eran torpes e imprecisas. Las de él fueron a mi camisa y poco a poco empezaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones que esta tenia. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, mis pechos se tensaron cuando sus manos lo rozaron mientras que se encontraba en la tarea de abrir mi prensa. Estaba excitada y por la erección que sentía en mi estómago sabía que él también lo estaba. Enrede mis piernas sobre su cadera. Cuando por fin logro abrir mi camisa paso sus manos por mi piel desnuda. Nos separamos unos segundos mientras que el me miraba. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse y ambos jadeábamos por lo que se aproximaba.

**Dios** – dijo. Tomé su boca nuevamente pero antes llego a decirme – **Eres** **hermosa **– volví a mi tarea de sacar su bata, aunque esta vez él me ayudo. Y sacudiendo sus manos logramos sacársela. Sonriendo y satisfecha por lograr sacar la primera prenda fui por su camisa y comencé a tirarla hacia arriba para sacarla de su pantalón. - **apurada**

**Estamos en desigual de condiciones** – le dije y el asintió. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegue. Me sonrió. Cuando por fin logre apartarla del pantalón en lugar de desabrocharla metí una de mis manos por su abdomen, y la subí por su pecho. Dios estaba esplendido, era suave y masculino. Su aroma ya me embriagaba. Luego ingrese la segunda por debajo de su camina y lleve a ambas a su espalda. Explorándola. Tocándola. Mis suaves movimientos parecían excitarlo más. Tomo mi boca. Las manos de él acunaron mis pechos doloridos y deseosos de atención. Su pulgar rozo mi pezón erecto. Estaba lista. Cruce mis piernas en su espalda haciendo que se cerrada el diminuto espacio que había entre los dos. llevo unas de sus manos a mi hombro y empezó a hacer descender mi camisa por mi hombro dándome pequeños besos en su camino. Cuando mi hombro estaba al descubierto y sus labios en él. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Inconscientemente lo empuje y él se hecho atrás. Ambos jadeando por lo que estábamos haciendo y por el susto. Me miro y luego miro por mi hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron. Fue cuando volví a la realidad. Con ese grito que salía del umbral de la puerta.

**¡Doctor chiba!** – no quise ver. Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz. La escuchaba molesta. Su secretaria estaba que echaba chispa

**Molly** – dijo a los minutos mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Entre la desesperación y el susto porque nos hayas descubierto, trata de poner mi camisa en su lugar, pero los botones no me respondía, baje al mismo tiempo del escritorio. Pero entre los nervios hacían que no logre enganchar ningún.

**Podría haber cerrado la puerta con la traba ¿no?** –la vi de reojo. Estaba parada claramente enojada con los brazos cruzados moviendo un pie..

**Lo siento…**-me dijo mirándome y le sonreí aun luchando con los botones. Él se acercó y me abrazo impidiendo que me girara hacia donde estaba su secretaria – **¿Se te ofrece algo?** – la escuche resoplar. Y me aferre a su pecho enterrando mi cara por la vergüenza

**Doctor …..**- resoplo por segunda vez más fuerte – **mire trabe la puerta….como mínimo. Pero recuerde esto es un hospital y ustedes es un médico prestigioso aquí** – vi como Darién ponía lo ojos en blanco – **pero no vine a regañarlo** – suspiro – **hay un paciente…un paciente de VERDAD que quiere hablar con usted urgente….¿podría ir?** - vi como levantaba las cejas y hacia señas a un costado

**Dame un minuto** – le contesto mientras me abrazaba

**Un minuto doctor** – le recordó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Darién se separó de mí. – **Ven a mi casa **– me pregunto. Lo mire y con la excitación del momento asentí. Se acercó a mi ojera y me mordió tirando el lóbulo, provocando que me estremezca – **no te arrepentirás** – susurro. Volvió a mi rostro y puso un delicado beso sobre los labios. Fue dulce y suave. – **Te ayudo** – me dijo mirando a mis torpes manos que aun luchaban con los botones.

**Está bien** – le afirme dejándome ayudar. Luego él se acomodó un poco la ropa y busco su bata en el piso. Darién me miro y me tendió la mano sonriendo.

**Ven vamos** – dijo antes de abrir la puerta. En ese momento apareció Molly que lo miro con mala cara. Luego me miro a mí de arriba abajo

**Lo esperan en recepción** – le anuncio y resoplo

**Atiendo este paciente y nos vamos **– se giró para decirme. Asentí como tonta. Dios era hermoso las chicas tenían razón los vi en sus ojos me deseaba o…..era lujuria no se pero estaba dispuesta averiguarlo más tarde.

**¿Dime donde están los baños?** – le pregunte antes que se vaya. Porque de verdad necesita refrescarme. Así como estaba no podría salir a la calle. La peluca me daba calor de mil demonios y él mas

**Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha** – acuno sus manos entre mi rostro sonriendo y me beso. Me beso enfrente de su secretaria. Sonreí para mis adentro. Me miro sin soltar sus manos de mi rostro y vi como enmarcaba una ceja – **¿tus ojos no eran marrones?**

**Así…..bueno** – diablos me había olvidado de ponerme los lentes de contacto. Pero en fin no era a eso a lo que venía. Después del beso está claro. Una vez que comprobara que estaba interesado en mí. Luego de eso si me sacaría la peluca no antes. Me rasque la nariz – **la verdad es que son lentes**

**¿Los marrones o estos?** – me levanto la barbilla observando. Estaba a punto de decirle esto cuando Molly impaciente le llamo la atención

**Doctor** – Darién la miro

**A veces eres odiosa. ¿Lo sabias?** – le dije y me rei

**Es parte de mi trabajo.** – le contesto sarcásticamente – **ponerlo en su cauce, en mi trabajo más esencial. Recuerde que se espera mucho de usted** – Darién resoplo. Me beso y se fue.

**Más te vale que no juegue con él** – menciono molly una vez que él estaba bastante lejos. La mire esperando que continúe – **solo te lo advierto**

**Yo no estoy jugando** – me defendí

**Si claro** – giro y me miro directamente – **conozco a la de tu tipo. Viene a jugar un rato, luego se va dejando destrozados a todos por su camino. Darién es un buen hombre y un gran profesional se espera mucho de él. Hasta el director quiere que forme parte de su equipo especial. Aunque para ello debería dejar la guardia**. – Respire – **y personas como tú solo vienen a estropearlo todo, desviándolo del camino que eligió. Poniéndolo en situaciones comprometidas como por ejemplo –** y me miro aunque su vista me taladro hacia el interior

**Si lo dices por lo que viste eso fue…. **– me interrumpió antes de poder justificarme levantando su mano

**No me interesa. Ya te dije él es un buen hombre. Se merece a alguien acorde a él **– me mira nuevamente de arriba abajo – **a alguien con sus mismo principio. Si hubiese querido tendría a medio Japón pero no. Es íntegro y todas las mujeres que lo acosaron antes las pudo poner en su lugar** – me señala – **así que….-**hace una pausa y continua **- si no tienes aunque sea la mínima decencia, vete por donde apareciste…Eres la primera que derrumbo la muralla que se puso para impedir el acoso y no permitiré que una poca cosa como vos, lo arruine todo. Arruine todo su futuro** – mi sangre hervía de rabia

**Aunque no lo creas yo…** – pero volvió a interrumpirme

**Ya te dije no me interesa** – bajo su mano – **puedes desaparecer hoy mismo si es posible. Por dios mírate como alguien se fijaría en ti. Tu ropa y tu ….**.- dijo mientras su mano me señalaba moviéndola de arriba abajo.

**Parece como si estuviestas enamorada de él **– le dije aunque sus palabras me estaban clavando como dagas

**Es como mi hermano. Soy feliz con mi novio **– me respondió – **es una persona importante. Por eso te digo** – y se acercó a mí – **vete. Aléjate de él. Episodios como esos** – dijo señalando la puerta de la consulta de Darién – **han logrado echar a excelente médico. Solo por un revolcó porque contigo ni siquiera se justifica un buen polvo**. – no dije nada. Y antes de que mis ojos cayeran las primeras lagrimas

**¿Los baños?** – le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

**Por allá** – dijo – **y por allá** – mostrándome el lado a izquierdo del pasillo – **está la salida** – asentí y me aleje

.

.

.

Como pude llegue al baño y cerré la puerta trabándola. Por suerte eran individuales. Me mire al espejo, cerré mis ojos mientras por fin dejaba caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Levante mi mano y me saque la peluca negra. Libre de eso cayo mi larga cabellera rubia. Abrí los ojos. Me mire en el espejo y me dije - **¿Cómo alguien se fijaría en mí? ¿Cómo Darién se fijaría en mí?** – soy una tonta. Para él solo soy Venecia un recuerdo de esa fantasía de esa noche. Pronto despertaría y diría **" _por dios mujer mírate_"** y lo siguiente seria que me despacharía. Dios como pude ser tan tonta. No tenga nada que ofrecerle. No tengo nada…Apoye mis manos en el lavadero y baje mi cabeza llorando. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Recordé mi ruptura. Les dije a todo el mundo que habíamos terminado bien excepto a mis amigas aun no les dije toda la verdad de ese día inclusive... Había descubierto a Seiya por quinta o sexta vez, ya no sé cuál vez era que me engañaba con Rei. Le dije **"_que no lo quería ver más, que termináramos. Que para él estos 2 años y medio no signifique nada…_**_"_ Lo que me dijo aun lo tengo clavado en mi corazón…..**"_Como alguien te va a querer"_**me contesto **"_nada más mírate. Eres un desastre siempre corriendo atrás de ese sueño, no eres la mujer pero para nadie, te vas a quedar sola y nadie te va recordar…", _** se lo reproche y su contestación su un fuerte cachetada que logro tumbarme. Lo que lo siguió no mejoro su comportamiento. Me miro con furia y me aclaro… **" ¿_quieres sabes porque estuve con Rei? Porque ella es una mujer, es sexy, es hermosa, sabe besar, sabe volver loco a un hombre. Tiene todo lo que un hombre quiere. En cambio tu bombón eres una tabla, a nosotros nos gustan las pechugonas, con cintura, con cuerpos espectaculares. Unas diosas. En otras palabras UNA MUJER con todas las letras"…. "cuando tengas algo de eso quizás considere volver contigo, pero ni con 10 operaciones podrás lograr que un hombre se sienta satisfecho. Ni fuera, ni dentro de la cama"…."eres un desastre, eres poca cosa"_**me miro de arriba abajo **_"ni siquiera tus ojos te ayudan porque tu cara de calabaza los tapan"_**_…._ Cara de calabaza. Suspire levante mi rostro del lavado del hospital. Era el mismo apodo que usaba Rei conmigo.

Seiya había destruido mi poca autoestima, que había logrado juntar después de lo que sucedió con mi madre y con mi hermana. Me mire por el espejo, la persona que estaba allí no era la misma que la que tuvo en la consulta con Darién. Usagi me permití ser otra, aunque no sea real. Era otra, con Usagi era otra. Darién necesitaba una real y eso yo no se lo podía dar.

Había reunido todo el valor para venir. Lita y Mina me convencieron. Aunque pienso que hubiese sido lo mejor no venir. Saque mi vestido. Uno que mi hermana me había insistido en que trajeara, que con la desesperación rompiera mi camisa o los botones y no podría salir vestida así. Me saque la camisa y el pantalón. Me lo había puesto para impresionarlo. Los guarde me lave un poco la cara y por ultimo puse la peluca dentro del bolso. Respire hondo. Me mire por última vez al espejo y volví a ser Serena. Volví a ser yo. Era mejor así. Suspire. Si hubiese pasado la noche con Darién el amanecer hubiese sido amargo. Abrí la puerta y Salí. Gire en dirección a la salida que muy amablemente me dijo Molly donde estaba. Pero al avanzar un paso sentí una mano sobre mi brazo. Me di vuelta encontrándome al hombre que me quita el aliento

**Darién** – lo mire

**¿Serena? ¿Qué haces por aquí?** – me pregunto. Me rasque la nariz

**Vine por un turno** – lo vi asentí. Dios cada vez mis mentiras eran más creíbles

**¿Viste a alguien en el baño cuando llegaste?** – negué. Había ido a buscarme. Había ido a buscar a Usagi. Le sonreí tímidamente – **¿está bien? **– me miro y me levanto la barbilla. Pero asentí

**Si no te preocupes** – le conteste con todo el nudo de mi estómago, sabía que veía mis ojos rojos. Respire – **¿todo bien con Rei?**

**¿Rei?** – Pregunto y asentí – **no lo sé. ¿Por?**

**¿Pero no estás saliendo con ella?** – era raro la misma me dijo que la llamo tantas veces que el contestador se le lleno

**No….-** se rio – **no hable con ella desde que la deje en su casa el otro día**

**No entiendo** – lo mire incrédula – **Rei me dijo que estaban juntos**

**¿Yo?** – se ríe – **no. para mi ella es una amiga. No estoy interesado en estar con alguien** – me alivie por un momento. Rei me mintió. Pero dijo que no le interesa nadie pensé. Ni usagi

**¡Ah¡** – le dedique mi mejor sonrisa – **bueno me voy. Un gusto verte** – asiente pero cuando estaba girando me llamo, lo volví a verlo. Estaba con las cejas levantadas

**¿Que…que te paso aquí? **– estiro su mano y bajo un poco el cuello de mi vestido, revelando dios la marca rojiza se me había olvidado de ocultarla. El mismo me la dejo hace tan solo unos minutos. Trague saliva no sabía que decir. Su dedo me rozo la piel sensible del lugar – **esto parece ser…. **– dijo mientras me veía a los ojos. – **es más esto es….**

**Serena** – grito Amy apareciendo derrepende a mi lado. Sacándome de este momento incómodo. Dios ame a mi amiga. Me gire

**Amy** – la abrace alejándome de Darién y de su curiosidad. Con ella a mi brazo miro a Darién

**Darién ¿no sabías que conocías a serena? **– le menciono

**Yo no sabía que tú la conocías** – le contesto

**Si Rei nos presentó cuando salieron juntos** – le informe a mi amiga

**Que! No no no no me digas que sales con Rei…hay miles mejores que ella** – dice de forma sarcástica y haciendo un poco el teatro – **me tiene a mi o a que a mi amiga aquí presente de ser necesario** – él se rio

**Tranquila Amy. No salgo con Rei ni por casualidad. Ella solo es una amiga** – suspiro. En ese momento escuchamos como lo llamaban a Darién por los altavoces

**Damas debo irme** – nos dicen – **si ven a una morocha llamada Usagi le avisan que la ando buscando** – hace un Adén y se va. Amy se separa de mí, y me mira directamente

**Serena Tsukino ¿tiene algo que decirme?** – me dijo muy seria. Lo sabía, sabía que Mina no guardaría un secreto, debería coserle la boca. Me encogí de hombro – **ah no, nada de eso. Ya me estas contando todo. Vamos por un café y empiezas a cantar ** – me dijo mientras enganchaba su brazo al mío y lo jalaba al comedor.

.

.

.

.

Después de relatar todos los hechos a Amy, obviando los que paso hace unos minutos. Amy quedó en schok

**Yo…..yo serena. No sabía. No sabía que era él **– me dijo – **si yo lo hubiese imaginado o aunque se me hubiese ocurrido que era tu chico misterioso. Te lo habría presentado hace años. Pero jamás dijo nada de Venecia, ni de alguna nada **– si eso más me confirmaba que nunca pensó en mí.

**No te preocupes, soy una fantasía de él** – me encogí de hombro – **algo que quedo en el recuerdo como una anécdota. No importa**

**Como que no importa **– la vi poner los ojos en blanco – **dios Sere no no me digas** – me miro – **serena por favor hablamos mil veces. No puedes pensar en esto ahora. Lo que dijo Seiya fue para lastimarte **

**No me dijo la verdad **–

**Era un patán y le heriste su orgullo cuando fuiste tú la que lo dejaste. Es un mentiroso y engañador que jugo sucio contigo **– me dijo seriamente

**Si puede ser. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga razón **– vi la ira en los ojos de Amy – **dirás lo que quieras; pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Mírame. No hay mucho que saber de mí, no soy interesante, es decir Mírame. Él en cambio es educado, intenso, inteligente, admirable…**- baje mi cabeza y susurre para mi….hasta intimidante

**Sere….**- suspiro – **tu…**

** sigas.** – la interrumpí con la mano levantando mi cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver mis ojos aguados – **no soy lo que necesita. Aunque me guste, me atraiga. Una vez que se dé cuenta él perderá interés.**

**No lo creo** – dijo – **yo ..Bueno por lo que me dijiste yo creo…**

**No **– sé que soy terca. Sé que no le dije del beso. Pero mucho pensarlo eso fue un momento de lujuria nada más. Ni siquiera un deseo real.- **su secretaria me lo dijo. Tiene un gran futuro en el hospital y yo solo bueno** – baje la cabeza – **podría arruinarlo. Digo** – iba a decir algo pero me adelante – **sabes porque aún no le puedo decir que soy usagi** – ella negó – **por ella me permite alguien que no soy**.

**Pero usagi y serena son las misma persona** – me aclaro –** deja que te vea y veras que se enamorara de ti. Sere te mereces a ese hombre. Es único y dios que no me escuche taiki pero es hermoso** –le sonreí. Taiki era el novio de Amy hace un año y medio. No era medico cosa que hizo que perdiera la apuesta. Lo extraño que era periodista, se conocieron por una nota del hospital y quedaron enganchadas como dos garrapatas. Hasta recuerdo como le invento sobre una notica neurológica que había en Europa para que salieran a comer. Desde entonces estaban juntos.

**Parece como si la enamorada fueras tú **– le dije

**No me hagas reír** – se me acerco y me susurro – **cuando lo conocí no te voy a negar que fantasea con esa boca** – se separa y se encoge de hombre

**Amy** – le grite suavemente

**Bueno una puede soñar ¿no? **– me ríe y sacudí mi cabeza

**¿Cuándo lo conociste?** – le pregunte por curiosidad

**En mi último año de facultad, estaba haciendo la residencia y el volvía desde Francia después del curso de emergencia en desastres naturales** – eleve una ceja – **si loco ¿no?. Recuerdo que me dijo que estaba muy interesado en los desastres. Los médicos no se atreven a atender a los pacientes en medio de un derrumbe o cosas así. Esas personas estaban atrapadas y la asistencia no les llegaba hasta que los llevaban a la carpa de salvataje**

**Increíble **– la mire. Él era asombro en cambio yo…

**Es más una vez salió con las ambulancias por un incendio** – la mire – **recuerdas el de las torres hace 6 meses **– asentí – **bueno cuando la ambulancia se iba para allá. Darién dirigió el operativo se puso el traje de bombero y atendió a los paciente en medio del incendio. Dios aún recuerdo. Fui ayudarlo pero estuve en la zona de asistencia. Pero cuando Darién trajo a dos pequeños, fue…**-la mire esperando que termine – **aun mi corazón se para ante el recuerdo. En medio de la llamas están lastimado y no los podían mover. Una vez que apagaron el fuego de ese sector, él los atendió hasta que estaban listos para sacarlo fuera de las torres. Si no hubiese sido por él esos pequeños no sé si hubiesen sobrevivido o quizás sí pero hubiesen perdidos sus piernas**

Mi corazón estaba desbocado por las últimas revelaciones de Amy. Cuando la deje en su consulta aun pensaba en el admirable hombre que se transformó Darién Chiba. Yo que hice durante estos 10 años. Suspire. Detrás del lente no podía hacer mucho, creo que es más me oculte de la vida, en realidad me gusta ver la naturaleza de las personas. Pero solo con mi cámara veía la verdad de ellos. Fue con ella que descubrí el engaño de Seiya. El de mentirme con Venecia. El saber que fui una apuesta. Después no sé cómo me envolvió como para seguir esa absurda relación. Como para entregarme a él. Dios no pude ser tan tonta. Había pensado que él era diferente. He estado rota y luego he pegado los trozos nuevamente. Seiya se encargó de romperlo en mil pedazos más. Mire al techo mientras aguardaba que el ascensor apareciera para bajar e irme….. ¿Cómo me gustaría tener aunque sea un poco del valor que tuvo Darién?….¿o quizás el valor de Haruka cuando enfrento a todos e inclusive enfrento a los padres de su novia? Cerré mis ojos y baje la cabeza. Suspire. Escuche el timbre del ascensor que indicaba que había llegado

**Apártense** – escuche que alguien gritaba a lo lejos. Me gire y vi como dos enfermeros empujaban un camilla con mucha rapidez. Había un medico estaba encima de ella haciendo presión al paciente que se encontraba tumbado. Me corrí. Ellos ingresaron al ascensor al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban. Observe como subía hasta el último piso donde se encontraba cirugía.

Respire profundo porque el corazón me latió con fuerzas ante la escena vivida. Mire las puerta y el asesor tardaría un buen rato en volver. Me gire sobre mis tobillos y tome la ruta de las escaleras. Al bajar el primer tramo preste atención que en el último escalón del descanso del piso, había una persona sentada con la cabeza entre las manos. Al parecer lloraba. Me detuve. Y lo vi. Baje un escalón y cuando vi de quien se trataba lleve mi mano a mi corazón por cómo se encogí.

Se senté a su lado y puse una mano en su rodilla – **¿qué sucede Darién? **– vi levantar su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Lleve mis manos a su rostro y seque sus mejillas – **háblame**

**Serena** – dijo en un susurró – **pensé que te había ido** – me dijo echándose para atrás

**Estaba en eso** – lo mire – **¿porque estas así?**

**Tranquila, estoy bien** – me dijo mirándome

**Esos no es verdad** – le conteste – **¿porque lloras?**

**En verdad lo quieres saber** – asentí y me sonrío – **mi paciente acaba de morir y no pude hacer nada por ella** – oh dios me sorprendí, es tan noble. Tome sus manos que estaban temblando entre las mías

**Estoy seguro que hiciste todo** **lo posible** – con mis manos frote las de él para darle calor

**No. Debía hacer más por ella, tenía tanto por que vivir** – me contesto

**A veces hay cosas que se escapan de nuestro control** – le mencione y me dio una leve sonrisa – **sabes por más esfuerzo que hagamos son ellos los que deciden cuando es momento de seguir peleando o cuando es el momento de no. Y descansar **

**Era muy joven, tenía apenas 10 años ** – quise llorar con el pero me contuve no podía derrumbarme. Necesitaba que sea fuerte – **ayer me dijo que quería ser modelo. ¿Sabes? Estaba llena de vida. Pero su corazón no aguanto**.

**Darién** –eleve mi mano y acaricie su mejilla

**Estaba enferma. Necesitaba un trasplante. Quería implementar una nueva técnica que le diera más tiempo para que llegue ese donador **- agarro mi mano y me beso la palma – **sus padres no quisieron. Tenían miedo. Y ¿ahora?...¿No era preferible luchar? ¿Darle a ella la oportunidad?**

**A veces el miedo nos paraliza** – le dije mientras acariciaba sus manos que estaban juntas – **sabes cuándo Mina estuvo internada tuve mucho miedo, a veces pensaba que le sucedería lo mismo que a mi mamá. Confié en el medico que la trato, pero eso no quiere decir que con cada medicación, que le pasaban no tenía miedo. Que él estuviese equivocado. En realidad había momento que estuve a punto de pararlo para que no le aplicaran nada.** – Me miro – **ella sufría mucho con eso y yo no sabía que hacer**

**¿Qué le paso a mina?** – negué con mi cabeza

**Es una historia triste, quizás otro día te la cuento** – le conteste – **tu no entenderás a sus padres. Pero yo sí. Venían a diario a su hija en esa cama. La veían sufrir. Tenía miedo de que esa técnica fuera peor.**

**Jamás le daría algo que la hiciera poner peor** – me contesto

**Lo sé** – le dije – **y ellos lo sabían pero tenían miedo. El miedo nos bloquea. Dime ¿hace cuánto tiempo sufría del corazón?**

**Nació con eso** – me contesto – **la peleo muchas veces y varias veces casi la perdimos. Yo la empecé a tratar hace un año. Siempre cuando llegaba me sonreía –**mira hacia arriba respirando profundo** – nunca más volveré a ver esa sonrisa, a ver su energía** – unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos – **no quiero olvidarla**

**No lo harás** – lo abrace – **ella sabía que peleabas con ella. Solo que dijo basta. Ahora es feliz y vive su vida como una niña normal. Solo que en otro lado. Donde nosotros no la podemos ver.**

Se separó de mi un poco – **eres un ángel Serena**. – me dijo y lo abrace fundiéndome en ese abrazo, en ese consuelo….

.

.

.

.

: **(….(…..(…(…..(…..(…..(,…...)…..)…..)…..)…)…..)…)….)**

.

.

.

**_DARIEN_:**

.

Estaba volviendo a casa recordando lo que había pasado en el hospital con Serena. Dios no podía habérmela enviado cuando más lo necesitaba. No solo era hermosa sino que era pura. Su belleza venia del interior no del exterior, como la gran mayoría de las mujeres que me había rodearon en los últimos años. Sus palabras calmaron mi atormentada alma. No comprendía porque sus padres no me dejaron luchar por la vida de esa niña. Ahora lo entendía, entendía el dolor de ellos, tenía demasiado miedo. Años de lucha y suplicando por un milagro que no llego. Serena tenía razón….ahora ella podía hacer todo lo que quisiera, estaba feliz y en paz. Aunque no la viéramos más siempre estaría con nosotros. En nuestros corazones

Cuando me despedí de ella, asegurándole que no me emborracharía. Aunque no sé porque se le ocurrió eso. Me sonrió y se fue. En eso se paró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Entonces me dijo **"se_ me olvida, hay que distraída soy. Me cruce con esa mujer que buscaba. Bueno preguntaba por ti. Dijo que se tuvo que ir rápido por no sé qué asunto familiar. Pero me dejo esto"_**me tendió una tarjeta donde se haya el número….Mire la tarjeta entre mis manos mientras me sentaba en el sillón de mi sala. La deje en la mesita y me levante por una cerveza. Mientras la tomaba empecé a comparar a Serena con Usagi. Aunque quería estar con Usagi, Serena me trasmitía algo que no sé cómo explicarlo. Era la misma sensación o sentimiento que cuando la vi a usagi apoyada en la columna sola por primea vez. Era un sentimiento de protección.

En eso sonó el teléfono y me saco de mis pensamientos – **hola** -

**¿Cómo anda el hombre más guapo de todo Japón?** – me contestaron. Al instante supe que era mi prima

**¿Cuándo llegaste?** – le pegunte

**Hay primito así de una….a las mujeres nos gusta que nos seduzcan** – me reí. Siempre era muy original – **pero en fin hace unos días….y si antes que digas nada. No te llame antes porque tenía que instalarme**

**¿Y ya lo hiciste por la visto? **– le reproche

**Sip. Y hay ¡fiesta de inauguración! **– me dijo toda chispita – **así que te espero el viernes y trae a alguna amiguita**

**Primita ya empezamos, sabes que no hay un picaflor** – le dije y ella se rio

**No me hagas reír Chiba…tu y yo sabemos que no hay morocha que no conozcas….bueno tal vez una** – si ella sabía lo de Venecia en fin ella está allí.

**En eso te equivocas** – se quedó en silencio para luego

**Dios la encontraste** – grito. Cosa que tuve que alejar el teléfono para que no me dejara sordo – **ay la quiero conocer YA! Quiero conocer a la chica que te robo el suspiro por una década.**

**Prima** – le mencione en tono de advertencia

**Ni prima ni nada, me la traes** – exige

**No se enojaras tu…. **– pero me interrumpió

**Para nada, es más ella es la organizadora de la fiesta **– mi prima estaba de novia hace unos años. Fue difícil para ella. Mis tíos la habían rechazado cuando les dijo que les gustaban las chicas, que era gay. No solo la desheredaron sino que la echaron de la casa. Por suerte su novia era de carácter fuerte y los enfrento a ellos, reprochándole el daño que le hacían pero aun así mis tíos no dieron el brazo a torcer. Durante años se quedaron en Venecia. Pero por el trabajo de mi prima lograron venir a Japón y así ella se reencontraba con a la familia de su novia. Al principio fueron secos pero con el correr de las horas se convirtieron en las personas más amables que había conocido. Sus padres la pudieron haber rechazado pero gracias a ellos conoció a una familia que la acogió de verdad y la quiere. Porque hace feliz a la hija de ellos.

**De acuerdo la llamare y estaremos allí el viernes** – le confirme mirando la tarjetita. Nos despedimos. Tome la tarjeta de Usagi y marque su número

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Diga?** – contestaron del otro lado de la línea

**Hola desaparecida **– le dije riendo

**Darién. O...Lo siento…pero de verdad tú que irme. Tenía una sesión de foto que no podía falta** – me dijo cosa que no comprendía

**¿Pero no tuviste una emergencia familiar? **– le mencione. Bueno eso me dijo Serena. Hay algo que no me cerraba

**Ah eso…eso dije…si si bueno es que….**- parecía que estaba nerviosa como si la hubiese acorralado – **es que la sesión era la emergencia familiar…si eso…**

**¿Si eso?-**

**Si….eran fotos para el nuevo miembro** – ¿tenía un sobrino?...pensé

**Bueno no importa** – le dije zanjando el tema – **tengo una fiesta el viernes, es de mi prima y unos amigo. ¿Me acompañarías?** – le escuche suspira como pensando el tema. Luego de unos minutos en silencio

**De acuerdo** – dijo. Había dicho que sí. Por un momento pensé que tendría que convencerla y hasta rogarla

**Te paso a buscar por tu casa** – me puse el teléfono sobre el hombre apretándolo mientras que tome un lápiz y un papel

**No…..no. no no** – y dale con ese no – **pásame la dirección y nos vemos allí **– resople

**De acuerdo** – concedí – **te la mando** – corte con una parcial victoria. Por lo menos empezaba a ceder. Bueno si contamos que ella me vino a buscar y me beso. Creo que es mi primera batalla

La semana había pasado y por fin había llegado el viernes. Había hablado unas par de veces con mi boca carmesí, pero cuando quería profundizar ciertos temas desvariaba. Sentía que algo ocultaba. Hoy la vería y resolvería este asunto

Me encontraba en la puerta del edificio de mi prima esperándola como habías coordinado….Me apoye en el marco de la columna de la puerta. Eleve mi mano y vi la hora. A esta misma hora estaría en guardia. Por ella y por mi prima no asistí. Los chicos me extrañarían pero estaban felices que por fin saliera. A decir verdad me concentre demasiado en el hospital en este último tiempo. Eleve mi cabeza cuando la vi bajar del taxi me acerque a ella. Y le tendí la mano

**Esta hermosa** – venía con su cabellera suelta y un vestido crema que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslo y una chaqueta rosa pastel. Tenía un leve maquillaje que acentuaba su boca carmesí. No lo resistí y la bese ahí mismo. Un beso suave y delicado

**Gracias** – dijo parecía tímida – **¿vive aquí?** – me pregunto

**Sí. Ella y su pareja**. – la mire como elevo su cara al edificio – **si en algún momento no estas cómoda dímelo y nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo?** – me miro y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Le apoye la mano en el bajo de la espalda indicándole el camino.

**Gracias por acompañarme** – le susurre cerca de su oído mientras subíamos por el ascensor

**No tiene porque** – me contesto sonriendo aunque parecía nerviosa. Al fijarme vi que temblaba

**Te llevaras bien** – la tranquilice. En ese instante se abrieron las puertas salimos al piso de mi prima – **Usagi** – se giró y me miro

**¿Dime? **– la mire. Traía sus ojos celestes. Me gustaban más aunque al mirarla me perdía en ellos. Al verlo mi mente me llevo a Serena. Al descanso del hospital cuando me consoló. Era como si los ojos de Usagi fueran los de ella.

**Es bueno que no hayamos vuelto a encontrar** – le dije. A diferencia de lo que realmente quería decirle. Quería decirle que me gustaba mucho más de lo que fue antes. Aunque estaba confundido.

**Si…yo también estoy feliz por ello** – me respondió. Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo y a unos menos antes de tocar el timbre – **¿cómo se llama tu prima? No me lo dijiste**

Golpeé la puerta y la mire – **cierto disculpa…Michiru **– la vi palidecer

**¿Michiru….Michiru kaioh?** – asentí y en ese momento se abrió la puerta

**Alguien me nombraba** – dijo mi prima- **primo **– se abalanzo y me abrazo fuerte. Me jalo hacia adentro – **vengan** - Agarre la mano de usagi y entramos. Ahí note que no solo temblando sino que sudando. ¿Qué le pasaría?

**Michí déjame presentarles** – mi prima se giró en dirección a mi acompañante. Pero fui interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la sala

**¿Pero qué demonios…..?** – en ese momento se acercó y se puso enfrente nuestro…..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hola un nuevo capitulo...darien cada vez esta mas confundido, no sabe si le interesa Usagi o Serena y al mismo tiempo tiene sus sospecha. A serena le destruyon todo su autoestima, logra superar eso. seiya era una canalla con ella. volvio amy una aliada mas para la rubia y darien.

aun estoy viendo el tema de un lemo lemon...y veremos...


	7. Capitulo 6

.

.

.

. ************** _**Capitulo 5**_ ***************

.

.

.

_**Serena**_

_**.**_

Lo sabia lo sabía…Michiru era la novia de Haru, aunque ella aun no me reconoció, mi prima si lo hizo

**¿Pero qué demonios haces?** –me grito sujeto del brazo

**Yo…este… bueno….**-mire a Darién que estaba desconcertado, a Michiru que estaba igual y luego a Haru

**Ah no** – dijo. Miro Darién y por su gesto sé que entendió todo – **ven para acá** – me tiro del brazo jalándome para que camine tras de ella –

**Suéltale el brazo** – exige Darién

**Tranquilo** – me pare y lo tranquilice. Sé que mucho no me creyó y antes de que digiera algo me solté de Haru. Lo mire y con la mirada le dije que todo estaría bien. Luego seguí a mi prima al balcón. Antes de ingresar tome una bocanada de aire grande porque sabía que empezaría con su repertorio

**Demonios…demonios…SERENA ¿qué haces?** – por suerte logre a cerrar la puerta antes que comience con sus gritos

**Deja de gritar que te pueden escuchar – **le pedí

**Y que me escuchen, ¿que diablos sucede por esa cabeza…? **-me mira porque no logro hablar – **no, no me digas ese es el chico de Venecia** - apunta y asiento – **¿el primo de Michiru?** – asiento nuevamente – **esto fue idea de Mina ¿no?…la voy a matar a esa gatita traviesa.….Ya te vas directo a casa no quiero que estés con ese tipo….¿me escuchaste?**

**Haru – **

**Ni Haru ni nada **- me dice – **mi sirena me hablo como se obsesionó contigo. Hasta salía solo con chicas parecida a ti…es un mujeriego y te va ser sufrir. Mejor ni hablemos de esto** – dice tomándome el pelo- **a quien se le ocurre seguir con este enredo, su cabello es hermoso para que lo sigas ocultando** – dos segundos después puso los ojos en blanco –** ni me lo menciones, Esas dos locas que tienes como amiga y hermana te animaron. ¿No es así?** – agache mi cabeza – **sabía que no debía dejarte sola con esas chicas**

**Darién es un buen hombre** – le susurre sin levantarla vista. Me gire y mire al horizonte

**Pero no es lo que tú necesitas conejo** – fue la primera vez en la comunicación que me hablo con dulzura – **será todo lo bueno que quieras. Pero te lo dije tu necesitas a alguien que sea real no a una fantasía de hace 10 años**

**Lo sé. Pero Haru yo….**- trate de decir. El había puesta su mano en mi hombro

**Entonces ¿dime porque aún no le dijiste que te llamas serena? ¿O porque viniste disfrazada? Michiru me hablo de la acompañante de su primo una tal usagi, que conoció en Venecia hace 10 años suplicaba que no fueras tu** – me dijo poniéndose a mi lado en el borde del balcon –** ¿sabes que el médico?** – Asentí- **me imagino entonces ¿que no sabe quién eres?** – Negué – **¿Por qué? dime ¿Tanto te cuesta decir tus orígenes?**

**No es eso Haru** – le dije – **pocos entenderían lo que siento…..y lo me que sucedió**. – una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla

**Sere** – me volvió a verme….

**Está bien no te preocupes. Está en el olvido, en el pasado** – aunque sabía que no era así…..la culpa se seguiría – **¿sabes? Si él sabe quién es mi padre solo es cuestión de atar cabos y entender lo que sucedió aquella noche** – suspire a veces suplicaba que esa parte oscura de mi vida siguiera como estaba. Oculta

**Serena **– me dijo mi prima y me volvía a verla – **tienes hasta el final de la fiesta….sino se lo dices tú. Se lo diré yo….**- y con eso salió del balcón entrando al departamento . Cerré mis ojos y suspire

**¿Todo bien? **– dijo Darién entrando al balcón. Lo mire y asentí

**Si tranquilo**.- le sonreí levemente – **conozcamos a tu prima ** – y el asintió

El principio de la velada fue entretenida, muchos amigos de la prima de él vinieron y alguno no eran gay. A lo que el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Darién me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él. En un instinto de posesión. Le sonreí y lo bese. A pesar de estar bajo el ojo de águila de mí prima

**¿De dónde conoces a Haruka?** – me pregunto. Estamos sentados en la mesa y el ami lado. Haru y Michiru estaban enfrente mío las misma esperaban mi respuesta

**¿No te lo dije? – **le comente para desviar el tema. Me negó - **Pensé que ya te lo había dicho -** bueno estaba haciendo tiempo

**Es mi prima** – anuncio Haru. LA mire y quería matarla pero me empezó acorralara – **¿o no conejo?**

**¿Tú le dices conejos?** – Ella asintió – **¿pero no la llama así también a serena?** – le pregunto Darién pero adelantándome a Haru

**Si nos llama así a las dos **– le dije haciendo que me miraba. Levanto una ceja

**¿Tú conoces a serena Tsukino?** – fue ahí que reaccione. Me di cuenta que él jamás me había hablo de ella. Me rasque la nariz

**Bueno…si como conocerla digo…no. pero algo** – me rasque mucho la nariz – **de vece en cuando no encontramos**

**Ah** – dijo. Pero no entendía su expresión. Era como si no me creyera –

Asesinándome con la mira mi prima dijo – **es como si fuera la misma persona ¿o no?….U-SA-GI!**

**Si si** – me rasque la nariz. Diablos debería dejar de tener esta mala costumbre

**¿A qué te dedicas?** – pregunto Michiru, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mano de Haru que me apuntaba

**Soy fotógrafa **– conteste

**Como serena** – dijo la muy mordaz de mi prima –** sabias Darién que serena y mina…que son hermanas son fotógrafas también** – la mire. La quería matarla. No era que me dijo que me daría hasta el final de la fiesta. Sus insinuaciones no me daban tregua

**No no lo sabía** – le menciona, aunque hace una pausa llevando un dedo a su mentón golpeándolo y agrega – **bueno a decir verdad ahora que recuerdo. Rei me dijo algo así. ¿Y tú de donde conoces a serena?** – no no Haru no le digas. La vi sonreír maliciosamente

**Es mi prima **– dijo la muy diablilla

**Ah…como Setsuna y Michiru conmigo **– lo mire sin entender, entonces aclaro – **Michiru es prima por parte paterna y Setsuna por materna** – todos asentimos y suspire. La mencionada se rio levemente

**¿Cómo esta Setsuna?** – le pregunte y la conversación se desvió hacia esa persona gracias a dios.

Cuando estábamos en el salón luego de la comida le dije a Darién, que estaba cansada y que no me sentía bien. Dos minutos después nos fuimos. Haru estaba sirviendo unas bebidas cuando vio mi huida. No dijo nada solo me miro como diciendo "_esto no se quedaba así, no te libraras de la verdad fácilmente_"

Caminamos un par de cuadras y vi claramente como quería acompañarme a mi casa pero eso junto con todo lo que dijo Haruka, adivinaría que Serena y Usagi es la misma persona.

**Mejor me tomo un taxi **– lo mire parándome enfrente de él

**¿Hay algo que debería saber?** – pregunto. Lo mire. Vi su duda en su rostro. Me dijo valor serena valor díselo. Me rasque la nariz

**No** – Solo quería huir.

**¿Me dirás si pasara algo?** **¿Si algo te molesto o algo pasara no?** – me dijo parando un taxi y no poniendo mucha excusa para que me quede -

**Claro** – volví a decir rascándome. Se paró el taxi y antes de subirme. Me tomo de la cintura y me beso profundamente

**Me gusta mucho Usagi….quiero de verdad conocerte. **– vi sus ojos que me suplicaba que lo dejara entrar. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de todo. Le sonreí le di un leve beso y me subí al taxi.

**También me gustas** – le dije bajando la ventanilla. El taxi arranco y me dirigí a casa

.

.

.(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)...)...)

.

**_Darién _:**

**.**

Vi alejarse el taxi en donde se iba Usagi. La noche no salió como espere. Encima tuve esa sensación que algo me quería decir. Era como si ella me ocultara algo. Encima estaba este maldito tic de rascarse la nariz cuando decía algo que no me cerraba. Suspire mire a la luna y camine yendo a casa. Me apetecía llegar tomar una buena cerveza fría y relajarme. Recordé como comenzó la noche cuando esa rubia se interpuso a los gritos llevándose a usagi a rastra hasta la terraza me quería olvidar que era mujer y golpearla. Cuando vi la mirada triste de mi chica, no dude y me aproxime al balcón, pero Michiru me detuvo me dijo….. **"****_tranquilo se conocen, tienen que resolver sus diferencia_****"…**no entendía y le conteste **_"pero michí viste como la agarro no lo voy a consentir….discúlpame pero quien se cree ella para tratarla asi"…"no te apresures mira_**" me indico señalándome la puerta balcón de vidrio. Fue ahí que vi que esa mujer le tocaba el cabello. Respire nunca me deja tocarlo cada vez que la beso y mis manos van a su pelo me las saca. Pero a ella no.….

Volviendo al presente. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y fui directo a la nevera. Saque una botellita de cerveza. Mientras la tomaba recapitule cada palabra o frase que se decían las primas. Tuve la sensación aunque fuera loco que hablaban de la misma persona…entonces una idea se me cruzo "usagi era serena"…Pero son tan diferentes pero iguales aunque solo por el exteriormente. - ** ¿Podrían ser parientes? – **pensé en voz alta.. Aunque parecía más hermanas que otra cosas. Tire la botellita a la basura y me fui acostar. Con ese pensamiento me quede. No soportaría que ella me hubiese mentido. Aprendí esa lección por las mala y nunca más podría confiar en alguien que mienta. Mi familia más precisamente mis padres me enseñaron que lo terrible que podría ser ocultar cosas, aunque sea pequeña o blanca. La mentira siempre seria una mentira. Mi familia me lo enseño, y aun por eso lo estoy pagando…..

El sol salió y con el brillo del nuevo día me levante. Era sábado mi dia franco y como cualquier franco no tenía planes. Decidí ir al café cercano a buscar mi bebida, ansiaba tomar un buen café y no la mezcla rara que a veces me salía desde que se me rompió la cafetera. Por suerte el martes me la entregaría.

Estaba llegando al lugar y cuando estire mi brazo para abrir la puerta de la cafetería, esta se abrió de golpe dándome directamente en la cara. el golpe y el asombro hizo que me tambaleara y me cayera estrellándome en el piso. Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y lleve directamente mi mano a ella, para evitar que siguiera la hemorragia

**Lo siento lo siento no lo vi** – dijo una voz dulce. Pero mi mano tapaba mi visión. Cuando levanta mi vista frotándome la nariz. Vi unos hermosos ojos celeste llenos de preocupación.

**¿Serena?** – logre decir. Una vez repuesto del shock de verla inclinada hacia mí.

**Darién** – la mire y observe que tenías en sus manos dos café y sobre el cuello colgaba su cámara – **no te vi. Déjame ayudarte **– me extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme – **¿está bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? A ver…**– pero al acercarme inclino los café provocando que se cayeran encima mío.

**Auch!...mie….**- grite pero no termine mi frase al verla tan angustiada. Mire mi camisa y empecé a sacudirla con mis manos. Por suerte solo me queme el pecho

**Yo…yo.. Lo siento. Lo siento** – saco su pañuelo y empezó a limpiarme. Puso mus manos en mi pecho y me secaba con el minúsculo pañuelo. Lejos de esas caricias de incomodarme, me excitaba en todo sentido. Serena no solo era dulce sino que se preocupaba por los otros

**Deja no te preocupes** – le dije sosteniendo sus manos

**Es que soy muy torpe yo-….-** me mira y se sonroja al mirarme – **mira cómo te deje. Lo siento tanto – **dice a los minutos que siguieron de silencio entre los dos

**Serena. Tranquila es una remera** – si una remera muy cara pero no podía decirle eso.

**Y tu nariz…..Hay que horror. Pensaras que lo hice apropósito pero no. Lo siento** – le agarre los hombros

**Serena estoy bien, déjate de preocuparte. No fue nada **– la oí suspirar – **¿qué haces por acá?**

**Bueno yo **– la vi hacer una mueca con su boca….su boca carmesí, estaba tan cerca que bajando un poco la cabeza podría besarla – **estoy trabajando en frente** – al fin dijo. Me señala la plaza, fue en ese momento que me percate que habían montado un set de fotografía. Al parecer era para una nueva publicidad – **ya lo sé** – chisto los dedos. La mire enmarcando una ceja – **pues mira tenemos modelo masculino y tuvimos que traer vestuario para ellos, seguro que hay alguna una remera de tu talla. Así me das la tuya para lavarla y te la devuelvo como nueva. ¿Te parece?**

**No es necesario, serena** – le dije y menos que me la lave

**Si lo es** – me dijo. –** ven vamos a buscarte algo** – pero antes me miro de arriba abajo. Cosas que me extraño y me excito. Nadie me había escaneado con esa mirada tan sensual y menos en mi presencia – **46 ¿No?... o 48. Si 48 te quedaría mejor** – mis cejas se levantaron del asombro. No me escaneaba verificaba la talla de mi ropa.

**Si 48 **– le asegure y sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa. No podía creer a la mujer bella que estaba frente a mí. En ese momento escuche que alguien la llamaba al parecer por el handi que tenía en la cintura. Lo levanta

**Mina ¿qué pasa?** – contesta

**Los café serena…C-A-F-E! ¿Sabes qué son? **– se escuchó gritar

**Estoy en eso** – me mira – **lo siento se me olvido que te lo tire en cima**

**Fue un accidente **– le recordé

**¿Y lo de tu nariz como lo contemplas? **– me rei

**Accidente primario** – le conteste y se rio

**Venga vamos por el café de mi histérica hermana y luego al set** – me dijo enganchándome y jalándome del brazo hacia la cafetería

Durante toda la mañana me quede con serena y su loca hermana. Y con de loca nos quedamos corto. Una vez que me encontró una remera azul conforme con la talla me obligo a desvestirme y cambiármela. Para mi nefasta fortuna Mina dijo que no había camarines, cosa que serena la miro con cara "_de que estás diciendo_". Suspire y enfrente de ambas me saque la camisa. No quería provocar problemas. Mientras me ponía la limpia escuche como mina gritaba **_"oh dios, oh dios, el dios apolo ha bajado a la tierra"_** aunque al principio me molesto, vi a serena sonrojarse cosas que fue adorable. Bajo su cabeza como timidez aunque pude captar las veces que me miraba de reojo haciendo que mí ego aumentara.

Serena me invito a quedarme al parecer en la sesión. Se trataba de cambio de roles. Era para una revista de interés cultural, donde las nota se trataba de como un hombre haría cosas de mujeres y como las mujeres se adaptaría a las de ellos. Los modelos estaban vestidos de mujeres y las mujeres de hombre. Ya quiero que salga la nota y leerla pero más ver esas fotos. Me fascinó ver a serena tan concentrada sacando las fotos

La rubia era divertida pero un desastre total, era demasiado despistada. Si contamos que Mina no ayudaba. Gritaba ante cada torso desnudo que veía de los modelos. Pero al subir su cámara a su cara, se convertía en todo una profesional. Dirigía a todos. Me di cuenta que cada vez me mostraba un lado diferente, ¿Cuantas más personalidades tienes? ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres?¿quién eres realmente?

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el corte del almuerzo me ofrecí a traer la comida, cosa que serena se negó. Pero mina acepto guiñándome el ojos. Me rei de como Serena puso sus ojos en blanco y levanto sus manos rindiéndose ante su hermana…..Al final habíamos ido los dos a buscarla y pagamos a medias. Como era mucha porque le llevaba a los modelos traje yo la mayoría. Estábamos sentados en una larga mesa con todos los que trabajaban comiendo. Vi como clara mente los modelos comían como pajarito. Pero mina y serena las disfrutaban.

**¿No tiene que trabajar? **– me pregunto trayéndome al presente serena. Negué

**Hoy tengo franco **– le recalque

**¿Y qué haces para relajarte?** – me encogí de hombros –

**Nada en realidad no programo nada -**

**Si no te molesta entonces…claro si tiene algo más y no me ofende…digo…bueno y si en cualquier momento… **– se ve que se quería dar valor

**¿Dime?** – la mire ya impaciente

**No me darías una manos…Sobre todo con Mina. Me desconcentra a los modelos y quiero terminar hoy en lo posible** – lo primero que hice fue reírme, porque tenía razón mina no paraba de gritar y charlaba con todos y cada uno de los modelos. La vi fruncir sus ojos mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida. Asentí

**Porque no** – Le mencione sonriendo – **podría ser divertido** **¿no crees?** – ella asiento sonriendo también

.

.

.

.

**Al fin terminamos** – dijo serena. Era por la tarde y aunque me gusto verla en pose profesional. Me divirtió mas controlar a su loca hermana. Cada vez que le decía que se calme me veía con cara de odio y hacia puchero poniendo sus manos en jarra. Luego me ignoraba y se daba la vuelta

**Sabes te odio** – me dijo Mina acercándose y luego yéndose a despedir de los modelo. Solo pude reírmetr

**¿De qué te ríes?** – me dijo serena mientras terminaba de cargar las fotos en su laptop

**Creo que me gane su enemistad – **ella asintió divertida. Cerró la máquina y comenzaba a desenchufar los miles de cable. Fue entonces que se me acorde de algo que quise preguntarle hace tiempo** - ¿De dónde conoces a Amy? **– se congelo. La mire

**¿A …Amy? **– Asentí – **bueno…este…**- empezó a decir y se rasco la nariz….– **de la escuela…si eso de la escuela –**

**¿ Y siempre fueron amigas?** – la mire con curiosidad. Volvió a rascarse la nariz

**De toda la vida…¿porque? **– la mire entrecerrando los ojos, ese gesto ya lo había visto antes

**Por nada, curiosidad** – le confirme.

**Vamos a casa los tres si** – se anunció Mina por detrás de nosotros. Los segundo puso sus brazos enredándose uno conmigo y el otro con serena

**Mina…..me asustaste – **ella se encoge de hombros** - Seguro que Darién tiene algo que hacer** – me miro buscando una respuesta – **no te sientas obligado, ya me ayudaste bastante hoy**

**¿A que vienes?** – Dijo mina haciendo puchero y jalándome del brazo – **después de las seccione nos relajamos viendo películas comiendo la exquisitez de Lita**

**Mina, Darién puede tener cosas que hacer….**- empezó a justificarme pero la interrumpí levantando mi mano libre

**Claro que voy…ya me siento parte del equipo. Si hasta mina me perdono por los regaños de hoy** – y le guiñe un ojos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Más tarde al volver a mi casa recordé lo bien que la pase con serena, acepte esa invitación porque aun quería estar cerca de ella. Era pura, autentica, única…y encima sentía esa vibración tan reconfortante a su lado….A Usagi podría desearla. Pero con Serena ese sentimiento era diferente, cada vez más me convencía que ella es la estrella que brilla en las noches más oscura, la que quería a mi lado…..Eso es lo que realmente me confundía.

Di vuelta en mi cama. Lleve mi mano a mi cara, jamás me había pasado algo así en mis treinta años. Ni me había sentido así por dos mujeres tan iguales pero tan diferentes. Si no conocería a Mina juraría que Usagi era la hermana de Serena pensé. Antes de entrar en el territorio de Morfeo.

Me levante temprano el domingo. Solo tenía una media guardia y luego la tarde libre. Decidí llamar a usagi a ver si lograba verla

**Hola preciosa** – salude por el teléfono

**Darién** – parecía alegre

**¿Salimos o estas ocupado?** – directo al grano fui. Escuche un silencio y cuando estaba preparado para una excusa dijo

**Solo dime dónde y a qué hora** – me sonreí aunque no me viera

La invite al cine. Había llegado a tiempo solo que ella me hizo esperarla como media hora

**Darién **– grito a lo lejos sacudiendo su mano en lo alto. Le devolví el gesto. Espere a que llegara.

**Usagi llegaste ¿Por un momento pensé que me plantaría? – **la salude y brome con ella

Habíamos elegido una comedia, bueno la eligió ella. Así que yo decidí el lugar para comer. Charlamos de cosas insignificante y cuando quería profundizar cambia rápidamente de tema. Era raro me dejaba acercar y luego me alejaba. Sobre todo con temas personales

**¿Eres hijo único?** – me pregunto. Me asombre por la pregunta

**Bueno se podría decir….. Aunque por el momento –** me encogí de hombro. Aun no podía decirle nada hasta encontrarla** –**

**¿Tus padres?** – me siguió cuestionando

**Viven en las afuera de la ciudad** – conteste – **cuando papá se jubiló ambos decidieron alejarse un poco del caos** – me sonrió - **¿Tu? ¿Tiene alguna hermana más?** – era mi turno. Si ella se adentró a temas de familia iría por ese para saber más de ella. A parte despejaría mis dudas

**No** – me sonrió – **solo la que conoces y con ella me basta y sobra **– con ese comentario nos entramos a reír porque comprendí como era su hermana

**Fue extraño que tu prima sea la pareja de la mía ¿no crees?** – ella asintió – **¿te quiere mucho no?**

**Si me protege demasiado…..más de lo que yo quisiera **- suspiro y giro su cabeza para no verme - **desde lo que paso con mi madre me protege, me sostiene** – le tome la mano porque se escuchaba angustiada. No quería verme a los ojos. Supongo que ese recuerdo le hizo mal

**¿Qué paso? ¿Quieres contarme?** – me sincere, realmente quería consolarla, quería abrazarla y acunarla entre mis brazos. Pero solo me limite a tomar sus manos

**No…..**- me dijo aun sin mirarme. Miraba al horizonte a cualquier lado pero no a mí – **es una historia triste, quizás otro día te la cuente** – me dijo….y esa frase me llevo al día que murió mi joven paciente. A serena …a lo que me dijo:**_ "es una historia triste, quizás otro día te la cuente" _**la misma frase, historia similares, la misma mirada triste – **no te preocupes, cómprame un helado y se me pasara** – me menciona apretando su mano a la mía trayéndome al presente

Al regresa con un batido de crema y frutillas con chocolates. Se me vino algo a la memoria

**¿Usagi no era que los domingos te reunías con tu padre?** – le pregunte. La vi atragantarse. Le i leves golpecitos en la espalda – **¿estás bien? **– ella asintió

**La verdad…bueno…es que.** – y derrepende se rasco la nariz. Dios el mismo gesto que serena – **está de viaje ..Si eso**

**¿Si…. eso?** – algo no me empezaba a cerrar. Y fue entonces cuando comprendí que cada vez que se hacia ese gesto mentía….¿Cuantas personas podrían tener el mismo gesto?,¿Serena y ella? ….. No me di cuenta cuando mi mente empezó a unir la piezas del enorme rompecabezas que era yo últimamente….Todo empezó a tener forma Usagi era serena…No eso es imposible me dije. ¿Ambas podrían ser la mismas persona?¿habría jugado conmigo?

**Si eso** – me dijo levantándose de la mesa y a cercándose a mi lado. Me miro de manera de forma sexy. Acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tan profundamente, que olvide de mis dudas y posibles conclusiones

.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…)…..)**

.

.

No me di cuenta como la semana había paso. Ya era viernes y me encontraba sentado en mi consultorio a la espera del próximo paciente. Recordé cada uno de los días que pasaron, pensé en cómo me invada las ganas de ver a serena que me encontré teniendo varias excusas para pasar por su casa….En una de esas visitas me abrigo la puerta llorando. Ante de decir algo la acurruque en mis brazos y quería matar a quien la haya puesto así. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la televisión estaba prendida y veía una película. Más tarde me dijo que era "dulce noviembre" y siempre la hacía llorar. No sabía que hacer aunque encontrar su tibieza bajo mis brazos fue como encontrar el camino al cielo…. Otros de los días salía con Usagi, era divertida y realmente provocadora pero de forma sutil, ansiaba por devorar su boca carmesí… Suspire y me incline sobre el escritorio. Su boca carmesí igual a la de serena….exactamente iguales

Volví a recosté en el respaldo de mi sillón dentro de la consulta, al parecer mi paciente no llegaba. Fue entonces que empecé a revivir lo que paso ayer…ayer con Serena….

_La había encontrado a media mañana mientras que iba al hospital y ella volvía de una reunión para una importante firma. Fuimos al café de la esquina _

**_Es increíble todo lo que haces en urgencias_**_– __me dijo mientras salíamos de la cafetería. Habíamos charlado de varias cosas. Inclusive me dijo que la firma le confirmaría. Pero como fue muy corta no tenía mucha esperanza. Le conté de casos que tuve en guardia y al parecer le fascinó. Se puso enfrente mío mirándome y empezó a caminar hacia atrás –__** Si Amy no me lo hubiese contado. Jamás lo hubiese creído. ¿No te gustaría algo más tranquilo?**__ – negué_

**_Me gusta tener ese poder_**_ – __le confesé –__** me da control de las cosas**__ – en ese momento Serena bajo aun despalda a la calle. Note como un ciclista se aproximaba a ella y estaba a punto de atropellarla –__** cuidado**__ – pero fue demasiado tarde. El ciclista pasó y la empujo. Antes de caer la sujete de la cadera pero con tanta fuerza que cayó encima de mí. Todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que se encontraba entre mis brazos…..Levanta su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Trague saliva porque no podía de dejar ver su boca, esa boca carmesí que me volvía loco. Estaba tan cerca a la mía. Sentía su respiración entrecortada pidiéndome que la besara. Fue en ese momento que mojo sus labios con su lengua como dándome permiso. No lo resistí más y me incline para tomar lo que tanto ansiaba…_

**_Darién_**_ – __dijo antes que mi boca llegue a sus labios. Al principio quise ir lento pero cuando ella me respondió con la misma dulzura que ante pensé que me volvería loco de deseado…..Se pegó a mi cuerpo y sus manos volaron a mi pelo. Entreabrió su boca y me permitió el ingreso de mi legua a su boca húmeda. Al hallar la suya no se dejó controlar y ambas se enredaron con ansias y desesperación. Ese beso era dulce casi mágica. Nunca pensé escuchar campana pero así lo hizo. Sin darme cuenta me sentí en Venecia. Nuevamente allí en aquel baile donde mi chica, mi boca carmesí estaba…..Solo una mujer me hizo sentir así y esa era usagi. Pero el beso con serena se sentía autentico. Por falta de aire no separamos un poco. La mire y comprendí a quien había besado. Dios no quería arruinarlo esto también. Pero era serena, mi serena. Esa boca carmesí…._

**_Yo…_**_- trate de decir unas vez recuperada la respiración. Bueno no sabía que decir. No sabía cómo justificarme – __**serena. Yo…**_

**_Está bien _**_– __me contesto. Dándome un leve golpecito en el pecho y separándome de ella. Sonríe y agrega –__** tranquilo solo fue un beso. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento si? **__– Asentí –__** es mejor que me vaya. Me están esperando**__ – sin dejarme a que responda se fue_

_._

Suspire. Volví al presente y mire el techo de mi consultorio.. Lleve mi dedos a mi boca recordando el sabor de Serena. Luego de eso no me atreví a llamar. Ni a ella y menos a Usagi….no sabría qué decir.

**Doctor** – me llamó mi secretaria desde el lumbral. No la vi cuando llego

**Si** – le conteste aunque hizo una mueca con la boca y supo que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en otro lado

**El sr Andrew llamo y dijo que no se podrá reunir con usted que sale con su flor** – asentí y ella se fue

Claro ahora que el señor esta de novio los amigos que damos en segundo plano. Suspire. Había acordado con él porque necesitaba hablar de mis dos boca carmesí. Suspire resignado

**Supongo que primero las novias y luego los amigos - ** sonreí, por lo menos el era feliz

Había llegado a casa sin ganas de cenar, así que me duche, me relaje y me dispuse a acostarme. Solo que en ese momento recibí una llamada de Andrew. Levante el ceño extrañado

**¿Diga?** – dije al contestar

**Hermanooooo** – era mi amigo y al parecer no estaba bien

**¿Andrew? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?** – se escuchaba un ruido de fondo

**Lo arruine** – parece sorollando

**¿Dónde estás? –**

**En el bar** – escucho como pide otra bebida – **el de la vizcacha**

**Por para allá** – colgué. Algo le paso con la chica que salía. Por suerte la vizcacha era un bar conocido porque lo atendía, era un viejo amigo de cuando estudiábamos. Allí íbamos siempre a relajarnos. El dueño se terminó haciendo amigo mío y de Andrew

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar al bar, vi amigo sobre la barra con una cerveza en la mano. Su rostro se ocultaba entre sus ambos brazos que se encontraban apoyadas encima de la mesada de aquella barra

**Hermano – **le dije poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro** - ¿qué paso?** – él reacciono me miro

**Lo arruine…lo arruine todo con Lita** – me dijo. Ella era la chef que había conocido en la fiesta de Setsuna. Desde entonces salían. Suspire hasta esta noche parecían que todo iba bien

**No entiendo** – vi acercarse a un camarero, le indica con la mano – **tráeme una cerveza**

**Que sean dos** – levanto sus dedos indicándole la cantidad. Se giró y vio a la cara. Su estado era horrible ya – **le dije que la quería.- **comenzó** - Y ella me dijo que era demasiado pronto para eso. Que no era amor lo que sentía sino atracción**. – Lo mire asombrado – **hermano no sé qué voy a hacer pero la quiero….sabes que es lo peor** – tomo de un trago toda la cerveza, se limpió con la mano – **que ella no me quiere. Le pregunte ¿qué hacía conmigo entonces? y la muy descerebrada me contesto que tan solo le gustaba y que no las pasábamos bien **

**Andrew **– lo trate de consolar y tome un sorbo de mi botella cuando el cantinero la dejo

**Le dije fría, egoísta que si quería algo del momento me lo hubiese dicho y no jugara a la tímida. Se ofendió me grito y luego me echo la su casa **– me relato– **necesito algo más fuerte**

**Andrew no crees que te extralimitaste** – le empecé a decir. No creo que no lo quiera quizás tiene miedo. Por si hace muy poco que se conocen. No me hizo caso y pidió dos whisky. Luego me miro así que agregue – **si era tímida quizás le exigiste algo muy pronto **– él se encogió de hombros

**Solo le pedí que me digiera que si me quería **– respira profundo y mira al techo – **lo arruine ¿no?**

**Si Andrew…..solo porque la apuraste** – me puso el camarero el vaso de bebida frente mío y otro a Andrew

**Por los tontos** – dijo levantando las copas para que yo hiciera lo mismo y las chocamos. Lo seguí se la tomo de un trago. Al terminar pidió otra pero más fuerte. Tenía que parar o terminaría con un coma alcohólico

**Emborracharse no es la solución **– le mencione a los minutos. Estaba terminando mi tercer vaso, ya no sé qué había pedido pero era más fuerte que el whisky. Contando que le saque el trago anterior de la mano y me lo tome de un sorbo. No hizo más que girarse y pedir otro

**¿Y cuál es? **– me contesto. Se dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos – **dame eso** – le agarre el siguiente trago. Forcejeamos y aunque la mitad cayo por la barra lo que quedo me lo tome. Andrew ya tenía demasiado alcohol y por la visto mis funciones empezaron a decaer.

**Vayamos a casa. Y te emborrachas en la mía** – me trate de incorporar y me maree. Por suerte me apoye en la barra ante de caerme…...Fue en ese momento que recordé que había comido nada. Más lo que tome ahora era razonable mi estado. – **quédate acá voy al baño y no tomes nada más** – le advertí antes de irme. El solo se encogió de hombros

Poco a poco llegue al baño me moje un poco la cara. Aunque mi coordinación no era buena aun podía mantenerme en pie. Me mire al espejo y me dije _"lleva a Andrew a casa aunque sea a la fuerza"_ me asentí a mí mismo. Aunque parecía tonto hablar conmigo mismo pero necesitaba comprobar que aun podía aunque sea parecer sobrio. Salí con menos mareo. Me senté en la barra y me enfurecí con Andrew. No solo que volvió a tomar sino que ahora tomaba una botella de tequila. Volvimos a forcejear por la misma. Como él estaba peor que yo se la pude sacar. La agarre y me la empecé a tomar para evitar que Andrew siga así. Por suerte quedaba menos de una cuarto. Aunque creo que fue mala suerte

**Ni siquiera me atiende** – menciona a los minutos. No hay que hacerle si yo pensaba que era cabezota Andrew me superaba. Realmente debía quererla para llegar al estado que estaba. El tequila y el resto de las bebidas empezaron a cobrar facturas porque mi vista se volvió borrosa. Sino miraba un punto fijo todo lo demás daba vueltas. En eso sonó mi móvil.

**Diga** – conteste

**¿Darién?** – no reconocí la voz. Bueno ya no reconocía nada –** Soy Serena. ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?**

**¿Polque lo dices?** – huy la R me empezaba a fallar

**Lita me dijo que estas con Andrew en un bar** – mi mente nublada logro escuchar eso y me sorprendió. Serena conocía a Lita. Hay me dolía la cabeza.

**Siiiiiiiiii** – bueno no solo la R la coordinación también - **lo estoy acompañando**

**¿Estas borracho? **– se escuchaba preocupada

**Noooo….. Estol…bien** – bueno ya tonto – **lo estol contlolando. Ya nos vamos a casa**

**¿Seguro no quieres que pase por ti?** – que buena que es mi ángel pensé

**No ángel estol bien** – y le corte no quería que se preocupara más. Gire y Andrew hablaba con una pelirroja alta. - **Vámonos Andrew**

**No** – se giró gritándome furioso – **hasta que no me atiendo no me voy – **y volvió a marcar el número. Suspire

**Hola bombón** – hablo la pelirroja que hace unos momento estaba con mi amigo. –** ¿estás solo?** – negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Ya mi musculo faciales no me respondían

**Con Andrew **– le señale

**Soy Berly** – se sentó sobre mi regazo. La mire. Mire su boca y hice puchero porque no era la que yo quería ver

**No eres mi carmesí** – le dije

**Puedo ser muchas cosas si quieres** – me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Como si la hubiese llamado me sonó el celular

**Diga** – respondí. Tarde varios segundos en apretar el botón

**¿Darién dónde estás?** – me separe un poco del aparato y tratando de ver quien era

**¿Usagi?** – le pegunte porque la foto de la pantalla la veía borrosa. Me gire a la pelirroja que aún estaba sentada encima mío y le dije – **ves ella si es mi carmesí** –tan solo se encogió de hombro

**¿Dónde estás? Estas borracho! Dios Darién. Dime ¿dónde está?** – o mi otro corazón también se preocupa por mí. Mi corazón se encogió. Las amaba

**En el bar ** – mencione antes del hipo – **lo siento. No te pleocupel ya nos vamos con Andrew**

**¿Dime?** – su voz era angustiosa

**Ya me voy **– y le corte

**Llévame con ustedes y la pasaremos bien los tres** – dijo la pelirroja, creo que se llamaba Berly.

Le negué – **Andrew vámonos** – le anuncie a mi amigo. Al parecer la pelirroja se ofendió y porque se levantó y se fue. Gracias a dios, era insoportable su olor a perfume barato. No era como el de rosas de serena o usagi

**Sabes amigo** – me anuncio Andrew señalándome con una copa de vaya saber de qué – **tu problema es que amas a una y deseas a la otra. Ese problema es más fácil que el mío.** - Bajo su vista al celular - ¡**es ella! Me está llamando…..florcita… - **dijo al atender

Lo escuche muy poco mi cerebro y mi vista me empezaron a abandonar. Creo que tendría a verle dicho a serena o usagi que me buscaran. Al final termine peor que mi amigo en desgracia amorosa. El camarero me dejo la bebida que al parecer era de Andrew porque él estaba hablando. Me deje caer en la barra y tome varios trago…..No sé cuánto paso pero sentí una calidez en mi hombre y alguien llamándome. Levante mi rostro y la vi…vi a mi boca carmesí. La vi antes de entra en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

**(..(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)..).**

**.**

.

.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Fue ahí que recordé que no es un dolor de cabeza era una rescata. Me gire y me vi en mi habitación, en mi cama. Gire y visualice en mi mesita de luz un vaso con agua junto con una aspirina. Me senté y me apoye en el respaldo del cabezal. Eso movimiento hizo que mi cabeza me martillara. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido o como había llegado a mi casa. Fue cuando note que estaba desnudo. No solo eso sentía que mi cuerpo estaba cansado y relajado. Lo mismo que después de tener sex…- **Oh dios** – grite pero mi cabeza me recordó lo mal que estaba. La pregunta era con quien estuve

**¿Hola?** – susurre tembloroso por quien podría estar en mi casa. Quizá aun seguí aquí esperando por más. Solo escuche silencio. Me levante despacio. Alcance unos boxes y un pantalón que estaban tirados. Trate de ver alguna ropa de mujer para saber con quién estuve…pero no encontré nada. Me aventure por mi casa para ver si la encontraba. Pero nada, quien sea se había marchado. Por un momento pensé en esa pelirrojo – **Por Favor ella no** – trate de recordar y me acorde que ella se fue antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Suspire. Entonces ¿quién?

Fui hasta la cocina y me prepare un café bien cargado, con él en mano me acerque al ventanal de mi balcón y descorrí la cortina. El sol me cegó por un momento y eso me hizo acordar a ella. La recordé a mi salvadora, a mi boca carmesí. Apoye mi espalda en el ventanal frio. Suspire – **acuérdate Darién acuérdate **- recordé su voz, su aroma a rosas. Su boca. Pero ¿cuál de las dos era?...recordé que ambas me habían llamado,. Ambas me habían suplicado pasar a buscarme. Me frote la sien – **¿que hice?** – fue entonces que el primer flash apareció. Estaba en mi casa la arrinconé sobre la pared y la bese. Ella me respondió llevando sus manos a mi cabeza. Me enderece de golpe - **no no no** – deje el café y corrí a la habitación. Olí las sabanas de mi cama – **Dios no** – olían a rosas, olían a ella…fue cuando reaccione. Pase la noche con ella y no lo recordaba.

Un flash tras otro apareció. Su piel, sus manos, su cuerpo. Forcé un poco a mi memoria por más dolor que me daba… Tenía flashes de antes de llegar a mi casa y de luego en ella. En uno de eso recuerdo que dijo **"****_no te preocupes por Andrew, Lita se hará cargo de él y luego se lo lleva a casa Tu debes descansa"…_**_._ Luego vino otro en donde estábamos en mi casa, la besaba, ella repetía mi nombre y yo la desvestía. – **¿Como pude?** – pase mi mano por mi cabeza. – **Dios** – lleve mi segunda mano y ambos me frote la cabeza – **piensa Darién piensa ¿quién era? **– fue ahí donde deje mis brazos caer porque recordé lo que dije: "**_te amo, mi boca carmesí_**". Solo faltaba algo. Saber quién era…cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en la cama. Todos los recuerdos estaban. Solo que no lograba ver ni su cabello, ni sus ojos. Entonces seria Serena o Usagi. Las recordé a las dos…

Lleve mi mano a mi cara - ** ¿Con quien estuve? con Serena o con Usagi **– suplicaba uno solo uno que me digiera a quién amaba…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**No hay mas ciego quien no quiera ver, **se podría resumir a darien ¿no?...Al parecer serena siente miedo por algo del pasado. Haruka no le dio tregua para ella o es blanco o negro. y mina dios que locura mas podría decir esta bipolar...Los amigos están para apoyarse, aunque con amigos como andrew mejor me abstengo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi en escribirlo...no sera largo lo planeo en 10 o 12 no mas capítulos. Así vamos cerrando esta locura. comentario, dudas o consejos serán bien recibidos. Aun estoy aprendiendo en este campo, pero lo encuentro des estresante... veremos que hace ahora nuestra linda parejita...


	8. Capitulo 7

**Este capitulo contiene lemon...Bueno ya están advertidas**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.<span>**

**.**

**.**

** ****************** Capitulo 7 ******************

**.**

**.**

.

**Darién:**

.

Me incorpore de golpe, tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así…..fui directa al teléfono y marque a Andrew

**Si** – contestaron del otro lado medio adormilado

**Andrew –**

**Hermano…no hables fuerte. Tengo un dolor de cabeza que me mata **– me contestó él muy des.….

**Si ya lo sé…..eso se llama resaca** – le aclare - **¿Dónde estás?**

**En lo de lita- **respondió** - Puedes creer mi florecita me vino a buscar y me confeso que me quiere solo que tiene miedo a confesármelo** – me dijo – **lástima que no me acuerdo de nada, así que me lo recordó esta mañana…lo que si me acuerdo fue de haber peleado contigo por el tequila - **

**Si** – diablos el quizás tampoco podía saber – **Andrew ¿sabes quién me trajo?**

**Mmm** - se queda pensando – **no. Pero le preguntare a Lita quizás ella lo sepa ¿no?** – me dijo pero en ese momento vi algo brillar a lo lejos. Sobre el suelo

**Hablamos** – y le corte. Lo escuche llamarme pero ya había colgado. Me acerque al objeto que brillaba y me agache para recogerlo. Cuando lo extendí sobre mi mano pude ver el pendiente. Era una estrella sobre una luna creciente. Sonreí – **con esto. Te encontrare**

.

.

.

.

.**Serena**

**.**

**¿Qué hiciste qué?** – me grito Lita por teléfono. Ella estaba con Andrew en su casa – **en 5 minutos estoy allá**

**Lita **– la llame pero ya me había cortado

**Eres mi héroe hermana** – me dijo mina abrazando por los hombre. Suspire

**No lo sé** – me golpeo el hombro con la mano

**Vamos. ….quiero los detalles. Pero tender que esperar a Lita **– me dijo separándose y fue ala cocina por una par de te – **sino ella me mata**

Mire el reloj. Y si en 5 minutos clavado fue cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa…sin preguntar. Le abrí

**Hola Lita **– la mire a mi amiga. Ella paso y cerró la puerta de golpe. Me agarro del brazo y me llevo al sillón donde me tiro

**¿A ver si me explicas? Como demonios se te ocurrió a costarte con Darién** – me encogí de hombros pero me sonroje y clave mi mirada en mis pies

**¿Te?** – dijo una sonriente Mina. Lita negó y se sentó enfrente de mí sobre la mesita. Mi hermana llego a mi lado y se arrodillo – **ya no aguanto….cuenta…..cuenta**

**Chicas…no lo planea solo sucedió **– dije. Y era verdad jamás me imagine hacer esas cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias

**Si me imagino…desde el principio **– dijo Lita. Bastante molesta

.

.

.

_Había llegado con Lita al bar y vimos a nuestro hombres a poyados sobre la barra. Darién esta tirado con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos…bravo si así ayuda a su amigo no me quiero imaginar a su enemigo._

**_Yo voy por Andrew_**_ – __dijo lita a mi lado, lo vi y era deplorable. Estaba medio apoyado en la barra con la mano levantada buscando al parecer señal en su teléfono_

**_Florcita, florcita _**_– __gritaba Andrew - __**….atiéndeme**__ – cerré mis ojos y me concentre en Darién_

**_Darién_**_ – __lo llame cuando llegue a su lado. Levantó la cabeza cuando apoye mi mano en su hombro. Me miro y me sonrió. Como pude lo levante y tome su brazo para que se apoyara en mí. Empezamos a caminar y le dije: _**"****_no te preocupes por Andrew, Lita se hará cargo de él y luego se lo lleva a casa Tu debes descansa"._**_- me sonrió. Pero aun no hablaba. Se veía muy borracho. Pare un taxi y lo metí. Mi intención era llevarlo y dejarlo en su cama. Que mañana se levantara y lo bromearía por esto._

_Subimos al taxi e indique el destino del viaje, de repente Darién se apoyó en mi pecho, abrazándome. No lo resistí y eleve mi mano para acariciar su cabello….parecía un niño pequeño_

**_Darién_**_ – __lo llame. El cerró sus ojos y ronroneaba al acariciar sus cabellos. Al llegar lo desperté. Se apoyó en mí pero ese breve descanso fue como si volviera a estar sobrio, estar alerta –__**¿ dónde tiene las llave**__? – me sonrió_

**_En el pantalón_**_ – __me miro y alargue la mano para sacarle – __**quieres jugar…**_

**_No. Quiero abrir la puerta –_**

**_Yo creo que quiere jugar_**_ – __cuando por fin las agarre lo deje apoyado en la pared mientras que abrí su departamento._

**_Vamos…..te acostare y me iré_**_ – __se volvió a poyar en mi pero al cerrar la puerta. No sé cómo me encontré apoyada sobre la pared y el me miraba. Su mano en mi cuello me daba leves caricias mientras que su pulgar rosaba mis labios._

**_Solo si tú lo haces conmigo – _**_me dijo_

**_No Darién. Debes…_**_- pero me interrumpió besándome apasionadamente…...No sé como pero cuando me di cuenta estaba tumbada en la cama de Darién y él encima mío. Mis manos viajaron a su cabello hundiéndose en su sedosa cabellera y las de él me abrían la camisa que tenía puesta. No sé por qué no lo detenía_

**_Preciosa. Eres muy hermosa _**_ – __me susurro y luego asalto mi boca, sus manos acariciaban mis pechos erguidos y dolorido por encima del sostén. Me arquee y levantándome un poco. Darién logro sacármela la prenda para tirarla hacia algún punto de la habitación. Luego librero mis pechos de la prisión del sostén. Su boca me abandono para dedicarle atención a uno de mis pechos y luego al otro. Estaba excitada, un calor insoportable se formó entre mis piernas. No entendía nada como un hombre como él y en el estado que estaba me estaba llevando a este punto. No puedo decir que no lo desee pensé entonces como seria estando lucido. Interrumpió mis pensamientos besándome tan profundamente que no sabría donde empezaba él o donde terminaba yo_

**_Darién_**_ – __gemí. Me escucho, sé levanto un poco y se sacó la camisa. – __**Dios**__ – suspire al verlo. Su torso era lo más hermoso que vía. Pose mis manos en su abdomen y comencé a explorarlo como llevaba días deseándolo. Desde ese día en su consultorio ansiaba volver a tocarlo así. Las manos de él estaba de desabrochando los botones de pantalón – __**no, no, no**__ – dije con la poca racionalidad que me quedaba. – __**no eres consciente de tus actos**_

**_Sí. Lo soy_**_.- me dijo y llevo sus manos otra vez a mi pantalón, mientras que él se encargaba de desvestirme me beso.- __**Shhh tranquila **__– susurrándome en el oído. Luego me mordió y tiro levemente del lóbulo de mi oreja. Excitándome más_

_Asentí como tonta, sus besos me volvían loca. Y ya me encontraba perdida entre sus brazos. Cuando logro desabróchame, me lo saco dejándome solo con mis braguitas. Se separó un poco y para mirarme. Entonces me mordí el labio por la expectativa. Me miro….- __**te amo mi boca carmesí**__ – _

**_Darién tengo que decirte algo_**_ – __tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire. Quería que sea mío de verdad. no por una fantasía – __**soy Serena**__ – el asintió_

**_Lo sé_**_ – __me beso pero lo aparte_

**_Usagi nunca existí…siempre fui yo_**_ – __le dije. Estaba allí prácticamente desnuda ante él y por primera vez me di cuenta que fue lo más fácil que dije en mi vida_

_._

_._

**Espera…..espera un minuto** – dijo Mina interrumpiendo mi relato para regresandome al presente – **me está diciendo que le confesaste todo. Estando borracho y caliente** – asentí – **madre de dios y luego que dijo… **

**Cállate y deja que siga – **menciono Lita haciendo que vuelva a la noche anterior

.

.

.

**_Siempre lo supe_**_ – __dijo Darién. No entendía todo este tiempo lo supo. Acostada en su cama lo mire totalmente asombrada. Trato de besarme y lo detuve. Me sonrió –__** cállate y bésame**_

**_Pero… _**_- trate de resistir pero no pude su boca se apodero poco a poco de mí. Cada parte fue besada o succionado por esa maravillosa boca. Mis dudas si me decía la verdad o no fueron apartadas de un plumazo cuando me besaba_

_Bajo por mi cuerpo sacándome las braguitas, antes de volver a tumbar. Se sacó el pantalón y el bóxer. Mis ojos se abrieron ante el hombre que tenía enfrente. Se tumbó sobre mí y volvió a atacar mi boca. Pero esta vez participe. Tanto como él. Deseaba este momento como ningún otro. Acerque mi cadera a las de él, sintiendo su poderosa erección rozando mi pelvis. La quería adentro mío . Así lleve mis piernas a su cadera y agarre su hermoso trasero atrayéndolo. Fui ahí que entendió lo que deseaba. Llevo su miembro a mi entrada, y cuando la cabeza está en la puerta de mi intimad, noto lo mojada que estaba._

**_Ahora serás mía_**_ – __me dijo y yo asentí. Porque no podía hablar. Lo sentí introducirse poco a poco. Cada vez más profundo. _

**_Darién_**_ – __volví a gemí cuando lo sentía acoplarse a mí…No había llegado al final y salió. Pero antes de sentir su perdida, se introdujo de una sola embestida profundamente_

_Se empezó a mover, lento y suave o a veces fuerte y rápido. Gemí, grita y él me decía hermosas palabras en mis oídos. Me besaba con cara movimiento me acercaba más. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo cuanto amaba a este hombre. Estaba enamorada de él, no era un capricho adolecente, siempre lo supe pero no sabría cuánto realmente significaba lo que sentía hasta ahora…_

**_Darién estoy cerca_**_ – __Entonces acelero y llevándome al paraíso explote en mil pedazo. A los segundo después de dos movimientos más. Él me alcanzo dejándose caer encima mío. No me importaba aguantar su peso. El sudor y su aroma es lo único que necesitaba._

**_Serena_**_ – __me dijo al incorporarse y verme directamente a los ojos. Me dio un beso en los labio dulce y suave. Luego salió de mí. Se colocó a mi lado y me llevo con él - __**eres mi sueño Usagi**__ – fue ahí que reaccione. Lo mire_

**_¿Sabes quién soy?_**_ – __Me sonrió –__** Darién**__ – me acerque a él y tome su cara entre mis manos. Lo obligue a verme – __**dime quien soy**_

**_Eres mi boca carmesí_**_ – __me respondió_

**_Mi nombre _**_– __le suplique. Me negó - __**Recuerdas lo que te dije…..**__- lo mire pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrar._

**_Algo_**_ – __me susurro con los ojos ya cerrado - __**algoooo**_

**_Darién…soy Serena. Usagi n…_**_- pero no logre terminar. Darién se había dormido, su respiración me lo dijo. Estaba borracho aunque con una virilidad increíble. Pero por un lado lo sabía por otro lo negaba. Quise que sea mío pero creo que lo confundí más. – __**Darién amor**__ – susurre mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho – __**te amo. Y lograre decirte todo. Y de quien soy.**__ – lo bese en su corazón y me dormí_

_._

_._

**¿Y?** – dijo Mina a mi lado

**Y nada…cuando me desperté tuve miedo de la reacción de Darién. Me vestí y me fui.**- lleve mis manos a mi ojera. Había perdido unos de los aros en lo de Darién

**No dejaste nada. Ni una nota**- me pregunto lita y negué

**¿Dónde está el otro pendiente? **– me pregunto Mina mirándome la oreja. Baje la cabeza

**Lo perdí** – le confesé. ella salto del sillón

**! !Que! Lo perdiste** – asentí – **era de mamá**

**Lo sé** – le conteste – **pero creo saber dónde está, tranquila no perderé nada de lo que mamá nos dejo**

..

.

.

**…****..**

**Darién: **

Estaba caminando al primer lugar para empezar a resolver el rompecabezas. Trace cuidadosamente tenía que poner las palabras adecuadas sino no sabría. Suspire al llegar. Me pare en la puerta del edificio. Respire profundamente y toque el timbre. Mientras que espere recordé la poca ayuda que recibí de Andrew. Luego de decirme que él tampoco supo bien que paso. Solo que Lita lo rescato…..Pense que ella podría saber algo. La llame pero no me respondio fue ahí que recordé "_Lita conocía a ambas"_….Escuche un susurro en el portero ante de escuchar su voz.

En mi mano lleve un pote de helado de chocolate y de fresa. La otra la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque el pendiente. Olía a ella aun olía a ella.

**¿ Diga?** – llevaba un pote de helado de chocolate y otro de fresa. La conocía y sabia lo golosa que era.

**Serena soy yo** – dije…..había decidido empezar por ella. No me atreví hacerlo telefónicamente y menos llamar durante el fin de semana. Tenía que calcular bien los pasos que debía dar

**Sube** – apretó el comando y la puerta se abrió. Cerré mi mano en mi bolsillo rozando el pendiente que llevaba.

Mientras el ascensor ascendía pensé cuidadosamente las palabras, porque si no era serena podría lastimarla. Un deseo profundo suplicaba que fuera ella.

**Hola princesa** – salude al entrar – **me imagine que estarías atascadísimo de trabajo y te traje esto** – levante la bolsa. Sere sonrió y mi corazón se ilumino

**¿Helado?** – Asentí – **fantástico - ** brinco como niña, como una conejita. Lo deje en la mesita de la sala mientras ella iba a la cocina para servirlo

**¿Y cuéntame que hiciste el fin? ¿Me tienes abandonado?** – Serena se había convertido en una gran amiga aunque a veces yo no quería eso. Quería mas de ella, aunque eso me confundía porque sentía lo mismo que por Usagi. Ella encogiéndose de hombros me responde

**Nada en particular** - me mira. Llevándose la cuchara a la boca. Al sacarla su lengua pasa por todo su boca para limpiarse los restos de su boca. Como hipnotizado vi el movimiento. En eso se me apareció un recuerdo. Recordé como mi boca carmesí se mordí el labio. Sacudí la cabeza – **¿estás bien? **– asentí

La tarde paso sin más inconveniente. Suspire porque no pude sacarle ninguna información que me revelara si era ella o no. Solo…..

**¿Que habrá querido decir Mina?** – me dije mientras me apoyaba en la mesada de mi cocina….recordé que ella había llegado y dijo **"****_tigre espero que no hayas terminado los cartuchos "_**mirándome de arriba para abajo. Serena le grito

.

.

.

Siendo miércoles invite a usagi a mi casa recordé que sin mayor inconveniente ni rechazo acepto

**Hola** – me saludo alegremente. Su melena iba suelta y me fije que sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones – **¿estas mejor?**

**¿A que te refieres? **– pregunte. Se rio

**A tu borrachera** – entonces fue ella pensé. Me rescato y luego estuvo conmigo – **no recuerdas que te llame** – y mis esperanzas se fueron al precipicio

**Si si. Algo** – hice una pausa – **la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada de esa noche** – le confesé y ella torció su boca

**Bueno…**- me di cuenta que miraba para todos lado como buscando algo. Pero no entendía si estaba en mi casa. A no ser que será…y toque el pendiente sobre la tela de mi bolsillo – **me gustaría decirte algo **– dijo de repente y eleve mis cejas por la curiosidad. La mire esperando su respuesta – **bueno cuando te llamé….yo **– pero el teléfono sonó. Rezongué

**Un minuto. - **Por el tono sabía que era del hospital. Luego de hablar por unos de mis pacientes corte. Al parecer entro por urgencia pero ya había sido estabilizado. Me solicitaron que no deje de pasar a primera hora para verlo – **bueno en donde estábamos.** – dije al sentarme en el sillón

**En lo que paso el viernes** – me miro – **cuando hablamos me pareció que había una mujer**

**No** – negué y recordé a Berly suspire – **bueno a decir verdad en ese momento si – **ella abrió sus ojos** – se apareció una…bueno como decirlo….**

**Una resbalosa** – sonreí usagi era única y se notó lo celosa que se puso. Su cara brotaba de ira

**Bueno algo así. Pero tu llamada me salvo y se fue corriendo** – la calme. Ella sonrió – **recuerdo que dijiste algo de ir a buscarme. Yo pensaba quizá….bueno tú..** – pero no pude terminar ella se saltó sobre mi regazo

**Calla**.** Hablas mucho** – luego tomo mi boca y me elevo al paraíso con ese beso salvaje. Me olvide que iba a preguntar y me concentre en la morocha que tenía sobre mí. Lleve mi mano a su nuca y cuando toque su pelo

**No** – me aparto la mano

**Lo siento** – su pelo era su debilidad pero ¿porque?. Le sonreí y puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la bese…mis manos acariciaban el bello rostro y con el dedo pulgar jugué con su oreja - **No llevas pendiente** – le dije cuando la mire directamente a los ojos. Ella me negó y se rasco la nariz. A lo que eleve una ceja. Si me decía que perdió el par. No había duda

**Se los preste a Lita...**- ¿Lita? Si me hubiese dicho Mina hasta le creo. Pero ¡Lita!...ello solo usaba un par, uno en forma de flor. Ella misma me lo había confesado. La mire. Era una más de sus mentiras.

**¿No lo abras perdido? **– le pregunte

**No claro que no. Sé dónde está **– pero no se rasco la nariz. Entrecerré los ojos

No se quiso quedar. Suspire al recordar como la trate de convencer pero no quiso. La acompañe a un taxi. Ni siquiera me dejo llevarla. Si hubiésemos tenido intimidad no se comportaría tan tímida ¿no? Entonces ¿sería Serena?...Pero ella se comportó como siempre. Mi plan había fallo. Aun no sabía con quién había compartido la cama. Solo que era alguna de mis dos bocas carmesí. Suspire mientras analizaba los hechos sentado en el sillón de casa. No entendía pero….eleve el aro y lo vi – **solo espero que sea tuyo…que sea él se Serena** – no lo sabía pero al conocerla quería saber qué es lo que había detrás. Quería descubrir el secreto se serena Tsukino...

.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)…)…).).**

.

.

.

Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas habían pasado. Suspire mientras tomaba un café en el hospital. De lejos vi a Amy. Hacía más de tres semanas que no coincidíamos. Le hice señas y se sentó enfrente mío

**¿Cómo has estado?** – me pregunto mi colega

**Bien…trabajando. A ver cuando te das una vuelta por urgencia** – le brome. Ella se rio – **¿Taiki?**

**Bien** – me contesto pero se ruborizo. Se acercó a mi lado y me susurro – **sabes me pidió matrimonio**

Me aleje asombrado – enhorabuena. ¿Aceptaste no? – Ella asintió – **estás loca** – me miro serio y luego ambos nos reímos

**Debo hablar con serena y las demás aun. Porque no sé quién será mi dama de honor. Ella sabe ubicarlas sobre todo a Mina **– me conto. Entonces pensé en preguntar algo que hace tiempo quería saber pero por su boca, de manera inocente pregunte

**¿Dónde conociste a serena**? – según ella fue en el colegio.

**En Venecia** – ¿!que!? – **Había ido con mi familia de vacaciones y me topé con ellas** –¿ellas? Pensé en la pregunta y entonces

**¿Fue el año que sucedió el terremoto?** – ella asintió…no no no las ideas de repente se agolparon

**Si, hará más o menos ya como 10 años. ¿Porque?** – me encogí de hombros de manera despreocupada y lo más inocente posible. Aunque por dentro quería gritar – **es más recuerdo que antes de ir al baile…ese el de mascara** – yo asentí como siguiéndola – **Mina se le ocurrió una idea desopilante, una locura…como dijo ella veneciana** – hizo una pausa como recordando algo – **no debería decirte esto Darién**

**¿Porque no?** – pregunte inocente. Pero en ese momento quería salir corriendo y pedirle muchas explicaciones a Serena. Se me había formado una respuesta a tantas dudas. Y temía que fuera real

**Bueno….**- la mire pero su vista era como si me confesara una travesura. – **mira…en realidad..**- pero fue interrumpida por su vip. La vi levantarlo y fruncir el ceño. –** creo que tu deseo se hizo realidad. Debo ir a urgencia** – agrego antes de irse corriendo

.

.

.

.

Me quede allí. Pensando Serena me había mentido, bueno estaba bastante claro. Ella y Amy se conocieron en Venecia. ¿Pero porque me había mentido? Lo peor que fue para el mismo baile donde conocí a mi boca carmesí. Hace 10 años. Cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en lo que estaba pensando…entonces recordé algo de la noche de la borrachera que hasta ahora no lo había hecho….. **"****_Darién tengo que decirte algo"_**_…_luego una nube que aún no se levantaba_…__**"lo sé" **_le había respondido_…._abrí los ojos – **¿qué es lo que se? **– pase mis manos desesperado por mi pelo – **recuerda Darién. Recuerda algo me dijo que yo sabía. ¿Pero que era? – **no dicen que lo borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad….NO ellos ven la verdad. ¿Pero que vi?

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Al agarrarlo vi en la pantalla el nombre de Usagi

**Hola preciosa** – respondí lo más natural posible. Aún no estaba seguro si era ella. Pero sus besos eran apasionados me hacían dudar. Y ya no quería mas duda sobre todo lo que me estaba rodeando en la cabeza

**Hola bonito. ¿Dónde estás?** – parecía tranquila

**Aun en el hospital –**

**Umm **– sentí que hacia puchero y me reí – **bueno yo pensaba invitarte a comer pero por lo visto aun estas ocupado** – sonreí

**Que más me gustaría….tengo que estar en urgencia** – le conteste aunque me apetecía verla. Igual siempre tenía esa sensación que huía de mí. Cuando nuestra cercanía se hacía estrecha. Ella se levantaba y se iba. Si se escapaba. Pero ¿de mí?

**Lástima…. Que te parece...**- pero fue interrumpida por una voz en el fondo. La cual me dejo schock cuando escuche que decía: **_"serena ayuda por favor…_**

**¿Dónde estás?** – la interrogue. Aunque sé que trato de para el auricular escuche claramente la risa de Mina.

**Bueno…yo. La ...A decir **- empezó a tartamudear y eso no era bueno

**¿Estás en la casa de Serena Tsukino?** – aunque no era necesario que ella me lo confirmara. Lo sabía

Sentía que algo se movía sobre el teléfono y las voces del fondo se iban a pagando – **si…bueno….pero no es lo que crees** – me padecí. Hacia unos días había hablado de que me gustaba pasar tiempo con la rubia. Pero éramos amigo. Me miro y me desconcertó. Primeo pensé que me gritaría y no me dejara verla. Pero sonrió…. Solo que ahora pensé ¿qué hacia ella allí?...Tenía miedo. Por primera vez tenía miedo. Pero de que de perder a ¿Usagi o a Serena? Aun no me atrevía ir más lejos con ella. Primero quería saber que sucedió hace 2 viernes. A quién pertenecía el aro. Lo toque. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo. – **es por unas cosas del trabajo…si si eso. Eso **– levante las cejas por lo incrédulo. Ya la conocía cuando decía: **_"eso, eso"_**. Era una mentira…..respire antes de contestar pero recordé que Serena tenía la misma costumbre, rascarse y la palabra "_eso_"…...mi mente no quería aceptarlo. Pero creo que mi corazón ya lo sabía, pero aun no le daba la razón.

.

.

(**…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)**

.

.

Fui hasta el café para tomarme uno antes de entrar a urgencia, mi guardia empezaría en unos minutos. Mientras tomaba el café vi correr a mis compañeros en dirección a urgencia. Me extraño. A los segundo mi bíper sonó. Todo paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya corría juntos con el resto del personal….No necesite los detalles algo grave había pasado en la ciudad

Llegue a emergencia y vi a dos médicos coordinar el operativo dentro del hospital. El Dr. Tomoe me vio y al hacerme señas me indico donde estaban los paramédicos preparándose y la ambulancia para salir. Asentí. Me requerían en la calle. Corrí tome todos los instrumentos necesario y al subirme al móvil arranco

**Es un edificio en el centro de la ciudad **– me dijo unos de los bombero dentro del móvil – **le he traído su equipo Dr. chiba** – asentí y mientras que el móvil iba a toda velocidad. Mientras me vestía para el operativo.

**Coméntemen la situación** – le dije ajustándome la chaqueta

**Es un edificio de aproximadamente 10 pisos. El incendio se produjo en el segundo piso y se propago hacia el 5 y 6** - realmente era importante pensé – **solo se escuchó una explosión y luego se vio el fuego. La primera dotación llego pero no pueden controlarla aun**. – lo mire y me coloque el casco. –** hay más de 20 personas atrapadas**. – volví a asentir – **al parecer algunas con quemadura a nivel 3**. – gire en dirección a donde estaba el equipo para colocar lo que necesaria para los quemados. Si alguno estaba en ese grado o peor y atrapado solo contaríamos con escasos segundo para salvarlo. Sacarlo afuera y curarlo. Cuando levante la vista fue cuando me di cuenta en qué dirección iba el móvil

**¿Exactamente dónde es? **– le pregunte al cabo que me iba informando

**A los piso del complejo Milenio ** – palidecí – **¿Dr. se encuentra bien?** – asentí. Gire y vi que estábamos a pocas cuadras. El fuego inclusive ya se veía. Me entro un escalofrió. Era el edificio de serena. Ella estaba allí. Ella y usagi

**En posición llegaremos en 10 segundo**s – dijo el conductor. Cerré los ojos. Debía actuar rápido. El piso de serena era el 5to. Eso quiere decir que el piso estaba rodeado por el fuego. Saque el celular y marque. No respondía. Ni ella. Ni usagi.

Al bajar fui corriendo al Teniente a cargo – **Dr. chiba a su servicio**. – me presente y sonrió

**Lo estábamos esperando** – me dijo el mismo – **a su derecha está la carpa para llevar a los herido. Y por la izquierda a los móviles para el traslado** – asentí – **usted subirá con mi equipo. Hay una mujer atrapada en el 5 piso y varios entre el 7 y 8**.- diablos pensé…el 5to era el de Serena…eleven una plegaria que no sea ella –

Me coloque entre los bombero con el botiquín en una especie de mochila especial, para estos caso. Los bomberos me la habían diseñado para que resista el fuego. Antes de ingresar vi a las chicas. Mina, Lita y hasta Rei

**Chicas** – las llame. Me levante la visera y Reí me sonrió

**Que hermoso bombero** – me coqueteo. Sacudí la cabeza. Ella era una descarada en este momento me hace ojitos, increíble

**¿Están todas bien? **– ignorando el comentario de la pelinegra

**Si** – dice Lita – **bajamos a comprar algo cuando exploto. Justo salíamos del edificio**

**Pero Serena sigue arriba** – dijo gritando Mina. Gire y vi su ventana. Solo salía humo negro – **sálvala** – me agarro del brazo y lo jalaba – **por favor sálvala – **fue la primera vez que la vi llorando

**Yo me encargo** – me baje el visor – **quédense aquí** – les ordene. Tenía que mantenerme frio y estable sino todo sería un caos

**Dr. entraremos** – asentí y me dirigí al grupo. Al entrar solo en planta baja el aire era insoportable. – **¿hay pisos controlados?** – pregunto el Teniente a cargo, que guiaba nuestro recorrido. Un capo que estaba en la planta baja Asentío, haciendo señas que ingresemos por escalera.

**Dr. chiba yo me quedare con el primer grupo** – me dijo Mario, un joven médico residente, que me acompañaba. Asentí. Subimos por las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al piso de serena, sentí un escalofrió. Por la derecha aún se veía fugo. Donde no había fuego el espeso humo no permitía respirar. Mientras que rastreábamos cada piso los cabos que me iba cruzábamos no los reconocían, No solo por la cantidad de humo sino por su aspecto que las cenizas le dejaban….. Hasta el cabello más rubio se había vuelto negro.

**Serena** – grite. El teniente se dio vuelta y me miro

**¿Conoce a alguien en este edificio?** – pregunto y asentí

**Sus amigas están abajo y mi informaron que ella no salió** – el asintió. Tiro varias puertas abajo y en unas de ellas había un pequeño niño con los brazos quemados. Me acerque. Estaba acurrucado y lloraba. – **tranquilo.** – le dije atreves de mi mascara de gas. Saque uno de la mochila y se la coloque. Vi sus quemaduras. Coloque un paño especias de quemaduras y lo alce en brazo. Baje hasta el 2 piso donde se encontraba otro Teniente de otra sección. El que me acompaño se había quedado en el piso de serena, controlando el fuego que aun emergía de los rincones

**¿Qué grado?** – pregunto cuando pase al pequeño al brazo de este nuevo teniente

**Grado 2…debe ser atendido pero se encuentra controlado** – asintió y se fue con el niño en brazo. Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente al piso. Dios tan solo hacía unos días que había venido, pensé. El teniente me vio y me hizo señas para que ingresara con él en a otro departamento. Al entrar comprobé que era el de Serena y Mina. El fuego del piso había sido controlado. Pero el humo era espeso y negro. Cualquier persona podría morir por lo toxico que era – **Serena** – volví a gritar, estando en la mitad de su sala.

**En la habitaciones no hay nadie **– dijo unos de los bomberos al salir de ella donde había revisando.

**Fuego controlado** **en el edificio** – anuncio otro desde el umbral de la puerta. El teniente asintió – **piso 6 despejado** – agrego

**Serena** – volví a gritar. La persona a cargo apoyo su mano en mi hombro

**No está aquí. O esta abajo o está en otro departamento. Debemos continuar** – asentí aunque no estaba convencido algo me decir que no debía irme aun – **vamos** – y salió

Antes de cruzar la puerta mire alrededor. Suplique que no esté aquí. Puse mi mano en el marco de la puerta y gire para irme. Pero eso movimiento vi de reojo una pequeña mano detrás del sofá. No lo pensé y fui a revisar – **diablos Usagi** – grite al verla tirada en el piso. Se encontraba oculta detrás del sillón y debajo de unas mantas – **está aquí. Herida en habitación **– grite a los cabos por el handi. Comprobé su pulso y latía muy despacio. No presentaba quemadura. Pero su cabello esta de color azabache, más negro que de costumbre y su respiración era agitada. Me saque la masca y se la coloque no había otra. Necesitaba oxígeno. Y no tenía otra en ese momento. Levante entre mis brazos y Salí. El teniente y el cabo fueron abriéndome paso. La mujer entre mis musculo empezó a toser y su respiración era demasiada entrecortada.

**Da..Dar..dari..** – me dijo cuándo levemente se despertó mientras me apresuraba a bajar por las escaleras lo más rápido posible

**Guarda tus fuerzas**.- coincidí. Tenía que apurarme estuvo demasiado tiempo bajo el humo toxico, podrí perjudicarse sus pulmones. En cualquier momento podrían colapso sus órganos interno.

**Yo… ..quier…soy..s..- **no se entendía lo que querría decir. La mire y vi sus ojos cielo que me miraba como suplicando algo

**No hables….después lo haremos** – la trate de convencer nuevamente. Elevo mus manos a mi rostro

**Y…yo…s..so..soy…-** pero se desmayó cayendo su manos al llegar a planta baja. Salí y fui directo al móvil. Debían internarla y someterla a un tratamiento de oxígeno lo ante posible. Sus pulmones tenia gas toxico.

**Dr. no encargaremos de ella** – me dijo el médico a cargo del móvil, mientras la colocaba sobre la camilla. Me aleje un paso. Ellos rápidamente la sujetaron. Colocaron el cuello ortopédico y le abrieron las vías mientras colocaban oxígeno. . - **Debemos ir al hospital** – asentí. Mientras la subían al móvil

**¡Hay dios….!**- escuche a Lita gritar. Seguido su grito por el de Mina

**Ella es mi hermana, es mi hermana **– ambas sin percatase que está allí subieron al móvil. El médico le indico que se sentaran una vez que ambas digieron que eran familia.

**Deberemos sacarle esto Dr. **– menciono el enfermero que le ponía la vía de oxígeno. Lo mire. Miré a usagi y mis ojos se abrieron cuando el retiro la peluca que tenía en su cabeza. La deslizo suavemente y la dejo a un lado. Mis ojos siguieron ese movimiento. Hasta ver la peluca en el suelo y luego la vi. Vi a Serena. La puerta se cerraron y el móvil se fue.

Me quede de pie. Me quede quieto. Me quede mirando en dirección por donde se fue. Fue cuando entendí todo. Cada palabra. Cada gesto. Las insinuaciones de Haruka. Las coincidencias. El mismo tic. La misma piel. El mismo aroma. La misma sensación de que estaba en casa. Hasta las mismas marcas. Recordé todo y el rompecabezas se armó. Entonces lo recordé:

**"****_Soy serena…. Usagi nunca existió…siempre fui yo" ….._**

.

.

.

**(…(…(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)**

.

.

.

**Serena:**

**.**

Me desperté aturdida sin entender dónde estaba….gire mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Aun me sentía mareada

**¿Sere estas mejor?** – dijo una conocida voz a mi lado. Me gire y vi a Lita asomarse sobre mi cama. Asentí

**¿Dónde estoy?** – le pregunte

**En el hospital** – me contesto –** ayer se incendió el edificio y estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el humo** – asentí un poco aturdida

**Darién** – dije Lita me vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima – **recuerdo haber visto a Darién…él está bien** - ella asentí

**Él te rescato** – si lo hizo porque no está aquí – **fue desesperante verte inmóvil entre sus brazos. Hasta que no subiste al móvil y arranco no reaccionabas. Estaba muy mal. Ayer paso** – la mire esperando que continuaba – **me dijo que hablo con los médicos y te recuperaras pero que descanse.**

Sonreí. Lleve mi mano a mi cabello y note que no tenía la peluca – **mi cabello** – lita me miro y entendió

**Te lo sacaron en la ambulancia** – me aclaro. Recuerdo que me la estaba poniendo para molestar a reí que había llegado. Todo por idea de Mina, claro está. Pero ella no tenía la suya y habían bajado a conseguir una de la vecina de planta baja, lita la siguió para comprar un par de cosas seguida por Rei. Cuando se escuche la detonación

**¿Se sabe que paso?** – le pregunte a mi amiga

**Al parecer exploto una garrafa en el 2 piso y como era nuevo**…. – miro bajando la cabeza –** me puedes decir a quien se le ocurre ponerla al lado de los cables pelados **– y eso lo entendí. Exploto la garraba y las chispas provocaran el incendio toxico. No tendría departamento. Por unos cuando días. Solo espero que mis cosas no se hayan estropeado. Sobre todo lo de la cámara…

.

.

.

.

**Darién:**

**.**

Había pasado ya unos días desde que a serena le dieron el alta. No me atreví a volver a visitarla. En realidad no quería verla. No comprendí como me pudo mentirme así. Odio la mentira. Caminaba de un lado a otro por mi casa mientras que recordaba….Mi familia me oculto cosas por años. Después de todo eran jóvenes. Pero eso no justifica la mentira o el ocultamiento. Si la hubiese descubierto antes, hubiese jurado que se divertía y era otra loca más.

**Como no me di cuenta que serena y usagi eran la misma persona** – me dije a mi mismo. – **dios - **grite. Estoy enojado, enfadado como pudo utilizarme así. Tan solo jugo conmigo. Como se atrevió.

**Serena Tsukino estas me las vas a pagar **– añadí saque el pendiente que aún conservaba. Ya todo estaba claro…...esa noche estuve ella. Por eso supo donde rescatarme. Tuve sexo con ella. Si sexo porque hacer el amor es decir uno debe ser sinceró con él otro. Y ella mintió. Encima tuvo de descaraste de negar que nada sucedió. Lleve mis manos a mi cabello desesperado las pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza. Cerré lo ojos

**De acuerdo** – me dije en voz alta – **si quieres jugar este juego jugaremos. Pero las reglas acaban de cambiar**

.

.

Marque el número de la única persona que podría ayudarme

**¿Darién?** – respondió del otro lado de la línea

**Si** – conteste – **eres el único que me puede ayudar…**

**.**

**.**

**(…(…(…(…(…(…(…)…)…)…)…)**

**.**

**.**

**Serena:**

.

Ya había pasado varios días y Darién aun no me respondía el teléfono. Lo baje y lo coloque en su lugar. Estaba segura que trate de decírselo mientras bajaba conmigo a aquel día, en donde ocurrió el incendio. Hoy era el primer día que volvía. Sufrió muchos cambios el edificio como era de esperar. Aunque tenía cosas estropeadas todo lo referente a mi trabajo estaba intacto

**¿Nos vamos? **– insistió Mina. Asentí

**Vamos** – dije cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Habíamos coordinado con Amy y lita en comprar un par de cosas. Era increíble que hasta Amy hubiera venido. No me lo tendría que decir pero sabía que era para levantarme el ánimo. Desde la desaparición de Darién estaba mal. No entendía porque me hacía esto, nunca lo había hecho y tampoco atendía mis llamadas.

Salimos las cuatro de una tienda cuando me fije que derecho a nosotros acababa de estacionar un motoquero. Se sacó el cascó y sacudió su cabeza. Bajo de la misma y nos vio a lo cual nos sonrió. Era un hombre imponente. Su mirada me atraía. No lo resistí y lo escanea de arriba hacia abajo. Vestía un jean que marcaba sus fabulosas piernas y su entrepierna. Una remera blanca ajustada marcando sus abdominales y una campera de cuero completaba el atuendo. Al principio pensé que era Darién. Pero no. Su piel era más oscura y sus ojos son negros como la noche. Expandía un aire varonil. El viento soplo y puede observar como una pequeña cicatriz que caía desde su cabello hacia la frente. Su cabello…era más claro que el de mi Darién era como castaño. Él se acerco

**¡Oh dios! creo que morí** – dijo mina en un acto de tele dramatismo

Cuando estaba a unos pocos paso me ve y me sonríe. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecorto. Estoy nerviosa y no sé porque. Me guiña un ojo y se gira hacia Amy

**Dra. Mizuno ¿supongo?** – dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ella se ruborizo y asintió. Su timbre de voz me hizo recordar al hombre que aún no me atendía el teléfono. Lo saque y controle si me estaba llamando – **la estaba buscando** – dijo e hizo que levantara mi cabeza para verlo

**No lo puedo creer** – grito Mina pegándose a mi brazo. Eso hizo que nos viera. Agarro mi mano y la elevo hacia sus labios

**Tu pequeño rayo del sol ¿quién eres?** – me dijo. Cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel. Sentí la misma carga eléctrica que con Darién. Pero la persona que estaba enfrente de mí no tenía nada que ver con él. Bueno un leve parecido pero nada más

**Se..ser..serena** – cálmate me dije. Porque te pones tan nerviosa. Mientras dije sus ojos no se alejaban de los míos

**Hermosa piel .**- dijo bajando mi mano. Se giró y vi a Mina – **¿tú cómo te llamas diosa del olimpo?** – pero en lugar de saludar con la mano mi hermana se adelantó y le planto un beso en cada mejilla.

**Tu puedes llamarme como sea –** la mire y ella se encogió de hombro. El sonrió – **pero todos me dicen Mina**. – el sonrió

**¿Tú?** – fue el turno para mi amiga de coleta – **chocolate de dulce de leche…¿cuál es tu bello nombre?** – y como me hizo a mí, agarro su mano y la beso. Aunque pude percibir que lo hizo muy rápido a diferencia mía.

**Li..Lita** – dijo mi tímida amiga. Cosa que agacho la cabeza y no lo vi

**¿Te mando Darién? **– pregunto de repente mi amiga Amy. El asintió

**Sí. Me dijo que usted podría ayudarme** – Amy suspiro. No comprendí ese gesto

**¿De donde conoces a Darién? **– dijo mi curiosa hermana. La mire con cara de "_a ti no te importa eso déjalo en paz"_. Ello lo entendió y se encogió de hombre

**Se podría decir… que soy como su hermano** –

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bueno al fin darien descubrió la verdad pero no de la mejor forma...serena justo en el momento menos indicado se lo confeso. hay mis podres sere y darien. Solo esperemos que sus amigos ayuden a este par.

Me divertí escribiendo ya que mezcle mucho de los dos...espero haber transmitido eso. Aun sigo aprendiendo al ser principiante hay un largo camino por recorrer.


	9. Capitulo 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. *********************Capitulo 8*************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serena**

**.**

**Endimión Sheilds** – lo mire y mire su mano extendida hacia mí. No entendía si la pregunta la hizo Mina no yo. Porque me la extendía a mi

**Un placer** – dude pero agarre su mano luego de unos minutos

**El placer es todo mío pethi mou** – traque saliva. Mientras que él me miro directamente. El mundo dejo de existir. Éramos solo él y yo

**Entonces sígueme** – dijo Amy. A lo que ambos nos giramos para verla – **allá hay un café** – señalo hacia la esquina de frente – **y me da los detalles - **asiente

**Solo…si el dios del olimpo nos acompaña** – Amy puso los ojos en blanco

**Claro que iré** – dijo Mina agarrándole del brazo. El sonrió

**Aunque eres como la miel, me referí al rayo de sol que ilumina mi vista** – dijo soltándose de ella. Y mirándome – **¿me acompañas bella mía?**

No pude responde. Amy tampoco me dejo. Solo me arraso con ella. Mina flotaba por su alago. Al llegar me quise sentar lo más lejos posible de él pero las chicas no me dejaron Había algo que me llevaba a tener fantasías no muy apta para menores. Pero no entendía si amaba a Darién porque deseaba a este hombre. Sentando allí al lado de él respiraba lo más tranquila posible para que no viera mi nerviosismo.

**¿Qué van a pedir?**- dijo un mozo al llegar a la mesa. Retiro las cartas y cada una fue diciéndole. Al llegar mi turno Endimión me interrumpió

**Pethi mou déjame elegí por ti** – anuncio y me guiño el ojo. Inhale…..expire me recordé – **un café para mí y un capuchino para mi bella luna **– me sorprendí y lo vi – **acerté ¿no?** – Me acerco a mi cara – **eres más dulces que el azúcar que conoces** – lo dice. Acerca su mano a un mechón rebelde y me lo pone atrás de mi oreja. Esa misma acaricio mi mejilla hasta que sus dedos rozan mi boca. Me tense

**¿Te pareces a Darién?** – dijo mina. Interrumpiéndolo. Se giró para verla. Trate de respirar, de tomar aire

**Si** – sonrió – **ya te dije que soy como su hermano**

**¿Eres familia?** – el asintió…lo mire ¿qué?

**Soy su primo….primo hermano** – traque saliva. Dios por eso es tan parecido. Lo mire y curvo su boca igual que Darién.

**¿Eres el hermano de Setsuna?** – le pregunte aunque sabía que esta no tenía lo mismo que Michiru. El negó – **¿entonces de Michiru? **– volvió a negar. Me congele no tenía más primo. Me miro su mirada era como retándome. Sus ojos. La misma profundidad. Pero oscuros. ¿Quién era este hombre?

Él se puso hablar con Amy. Al parecer un amigo del tenía un problema en el cerebro…algo como unos quiste. Había logrado entender y nadie lo ayudaba por eso acudí a Amy. Solo la escuchaba suspirar hasta que asintió.

Mientras que la conversación de ellos iba creciendo. Mina no dejaba de hacerme caras y susurras cosas con Lita. Todo porque Endimión me miraba. O rosaba su mano con la mía inocentemente. Y eso porque no veía donde ponía la otra. Al principio empezó con el jueguito de chocar los muslo, pero luego bajo su mano y la apoyo en mi rodilla. Me congele y no respire. Lo mire. Él me miro y me sonrió. En ese momento su mano empezó a ascender, lentamente….haciéndome caricias y yendo hacia dentro de mis muslos; y hacia arriba. Cuando estaba cerca donde él quería llegar. Reaccione y me levante de golpe. Todos me miraron. Pidiéndoles disculpa y me fui al baño aunque prácticamente corrí hasta allí

**Calma Serena, calma** – me dije mirándome al espejo – **solo es un hombre… si uno muy guapo y empeñado a seducirte…Pero no eres una tonta adolecente. Será lo más sexy que viste pero tu amas a Darién** – me mire por última vez y me refresque Salí. Cuando llegue a la mesa Endimión se levantó dejándome sentar. Me acerco la silla como un auténtico caballero. Pero se inclinó y me susurro al oído

**¿Con calor Sere? **– se había inclino por detrás mío – **puedo bajártelo cuando y donde quieras** – gire de mi cabeza y lo vi de frente asombrada por su descaro. Sus ojos eran negro pero me di cuenta que reflejaban un deseo incontrolable

**Lo dirán en broma** – le conteste

**Solo dilo y cumpliré… **-se interrumpió mientras se sentaba. Luego me acerco. Me sonrió – **me imagino tu piel suave como la seda.- **paso su mano desde mi hombro hacia mi brazo suavemente** - ¿Que fantasías albergas en tu linda cabecita?** – trague saliva. No podía creer lo que escuchaba –** piensa cuando este dentro de ti, como vas a…**.

**¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?** – dijo Mina interrumpido su frase, aunque ya sabía cómo terminaría. De repente sentí una necesidad de una ducha fría

**Nada en particular** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Retirándose, aleándose un poco. Lo mire y no entendí como lo hacía. – **solo hay que dejar libre a la imaginación no… ¿conejo?** – las chicas se rieron. Pero….¿ese apodo? El cómo lo podría saber o quizás en ese momento se me cruzo una idea que venía analizando…..Darién sabría la verdad y ahora se estaba vengando. Lo mire. Esa sería una buena explicación, porque sintiendo que me contengo para no saltarle encima. Descubrir ese fantástico cuerpo, como aquel viernes que lo rescate del boliche. Darién era por lo lejos que me había pasado en todos los sentidos.

**Sere…Sere…SERANA** – grito Amy enfrente mío – **puedes atender ese teléfono** – fue cuando reaccione y vi que me estaban llamando

**¿Diga?** – conteste

**Serena **– dios era Darién. En el teléfono. Levante la vista y vi a Endimión…no no entonces Endimión no era Darién – ¿**estás ahí?**

**Si lo siento** – asombrada anuncie porque hasta hace unos minutos pensé que eran las misma personas –** Darién quería hablar contigo pero…**

**Pero nada….-** parecía enojado. Hizo una pausa – **yo también quería hablar. ¿puedes venir a mi casa?**

**Si claro más tarde paso y hablamos – **

**Sí. Tenemos que darle un cierre** – dijo y mire el celular como si algo se rompiera – **no llegues tarde.** – y corto. ¿Qué quiso decir con darle un cierre? Dios acaso no querrá verme más. No podría soportarlo. No otra vez. Perder a alguien como la perdí a….

**Vamos al cine** – me dijo Endimión, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levante la vista y negué – ¿**a caminar?** – Volví a negar – **no entiendo. Darién me dijo que estabas disponible **– lo mire. Darién dijo eso. Acaso soy un mueble y tengo el cartel de disponible.

**A decir verdad voy a ver a alguien** – le conteste. El levanto las cejas como preocupado

**¿A Darién?** – Pregunto lita y asentí – **díselo entonces**

**Tienes razón. No le puedo mentir más **– dije en voz alto olvidándome de que su primo estaba con nosotras

**Uy te veo muy mal **– dijo.

**¿Qué quieres decir?** – le pregunte Lita

**Bueno….Darién no soporta la mentira **– contesta – **es un insulto para él. No recuerdo que haya perdonado a nadie. – **dice chocándose el dedo al mentón

**No creo** – agrego Lita – **él es bueno seguro entenderá**

**No** – dijo rotundamente Endimión. Rompiendo mi corazón – **le podrán hacer o pedir de todo. Pero nunca le mientas o le ocultes cosa. Porque después su perdón te costara hasta varias vidas**

Suspire. ¿Si Endimión tenía razón?. Mi futuro con Darién tenía fecha de finalización. Quizás era justamente esta tarde. Después de esa llamada Endimión se comportó; aunque al despedirnos me beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se subió a la moto y se fue….

**Animo Sere** – me dijo Mina abrazándome y también Lita-

**El entenderá** – quiero creer y la mire a Amy que no decía nada. Las chicas también la vieron – **¿no es cierto Amy?**

**No es por desilusionarte** **Sere** – me dijo mi amiga – **pero he escuchado que la mentira lo marco. Por eso no perdona…Desde que se conocieron todo salió más. A veces hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso y termine cuando quieran terminar.**

Desconsolada por las últimas palabras de Amy camine hacia el departmento de Darién. Sabiendo quizá que sería la última vez que lo vería.

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)...)...)...)...)...)...)..)**

**.**

.

.**DARIEN**

**.**

**Hermano ¿no crees que se te fue la mano?** – me dijo Andrew por el teléfono

**No** – conteste rotundamente. Aparque la moto y me baje. – **me mintió y de la peor forma. Diablos estaba confundido por quien era. Pero la ama y ella se burló de mí. Solo jugo. Solo se divirtió**

**¿Y si tenía miedo? **–

**Miedo no me hagas reír** – le conteste en forma sarcástica – **miedo tuve yo. Cuando la encontré inconsciente tirada en su departamento envuelto llamas.**

**Darién…..sé que no soportas que te mientas, pero a veces... - **Andrew sabia cuanto podía afectarme la mentira. Sabia lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarla. Todo por ocultarme de su existencia

**Si lo sabes porque sigues insistiendo – **lo interrumpí

**Porque es una buena persona. Y quizás tuvo sus motivos** – me aclaro – **porque no la escuchas y luego decide**

**No** –

**Darién ella no son ellos...No es ni tu padre, ni tu madre **– me aclara

**Lo se. Claro que lo sé** – después de descubrir lo que hicieron o como se dejaron embaucar. No comprendía nada mas. Si las personas con que mas confías en este mundo te mienten que esperas del resto. Solo yo podría haberlos ayudados. Pero no. Prefirieron ocultar la verdad y mentirme.

**Si lo sabes dale esa oportunidad por lo menos la de defenderse** – agrega y luego corto para no escucharme

Subí a mi piso. No más entrar en mi casa. Fui sacándome las cosas que use como primer parte para desenmascarala. Molly era genial. Me asesoro y me explico las cosas para cambiar desde mis ojos hasta mis pelos. Si ella podía disfrazarse yo también. Me sacudió el pelo haciendo caer todo el polvo y rastro de mi cabello castaño. Fui a la heladera y saque una botella de agua. Pensando en lo que paso hace unas horas. Aunque me alivio, saber que por más atracción que sintió se negó a ceder. Solo con pensar cómo se puso antes mis comentarios subidos de tono. Fue lo único bueno de esta mañana. Su piel es tan suave. Ahora recordaba cada detalle de la noche que estuvimos juntos. Puedo decir que fue absolutamente mi responsabilidad. Bueno ella no se apartó. Pero yo le insistió hasta que le hice el amor. Amor una palabra tan grande y tan pequeña que se usa para todas las cosas. Sonó el timbre. Me acerque observando el reloj en mi muñeca. Faltaba por lo menos 30 minutos en que llegara Serena. Al abrir me quede congelado. Sacudí mi cabeza y reacción

**¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?** – le grite….

.

.

.

.

.

**Serena**

.

Llegue a la puerta de su edificio. No sabía con qué me encontraría. O si tendría el valor de aclarar las cosas. Respire hondo y subí

**Ya voy** – escuche del otro lado de la puerta a los minutos de golpearla.

**¿Sí?** – dijo una voz al abrirse. Mis ojos se agrandaron por la persona que estaba ante mía – **veras que no es un buen momento** – dios era el perico verde y estaba con Darién. La mire de arriba abajo. Solo tenía una toalla y su pelo estaba mojado

**Yo...Yo** – me sacudió la cabeza. No creía lo que ve – E**smeralda Darién me llamo**

**Ah! Eres tú** – dijo – **si me dijo cuando llegue que esperabas a alguien. Pero veras...** – se sonrió maliciosamente –** que ahora no está disponible** – empieza a cerrar la puerta mientras que yo sigo congelada en el lugar –** te lo dije es mío** – y la cerro en mis narices.

**Soy una idiota **– dije en voz alta. Gire y me choque con un torso conocido pero el golpe hizo que caiga de traste al suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba – **Darién **

**¿Que haces ahí? **– su rostro no era bueno pero tampoco malo

**¿Me llamaste lo olvidaste? **– negó

**Me refiero a que estés en el piso** – me extendió la mano mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

**Bueno…es que no quería interrumpir - **le conteste. me miro con una ceja levantada

**¿Interrumpir? - **asentí

**Bueno...Digo por el perico verde . o lo siento por Esmeralda** – me sonrió

**¿Aun se encuentra ahí?** – resoplo y asentí – **le dije que no la quería cuando volviera **– bueno parece que una vez que consigue lo que quiere la desechas

Al abrir la puerta Darién la mira a Esmeralda que esta acostada en el sillón esperándolo desnuda.

**Mejor me voy** – digo por detrás de él

**No** – me detiene – **te quedas aquí** – se va donde esta Esmeralda – **te lo deje claro ¿no?** – la agarra del brazo y jaladora hacia la puerta le grita – **no quiero saber nada de ti. Me das….**- pero no sigue – **mejor ni te digo. Vístete y vete**

**Pero amor la pasamos tan bien** – le dice la perico

**Jamás. Me entiendes. Jamás te tocaría** - bueno parece que se coló ella por el departamento

**Amor –**

**¡VETE!** – le abre la puerta y la empuja afuera. Al cerrarla respira profundo y apoya su frente en la puerta – **lo siento Serena...no pretendía **

**Está bien no te preocupes** – le digo apoyando mi mano en su hombro. Se da vuelta y agarra mi mano besando la palma de ella

**Ven…quiero que hablemos** – asiento – **¿tomas algo? **

**No estoy bien** – me siento en el sillón enfrente de él y aguardo que él hago lo mismo

**¿Cómo** **estás?** – es lo primero que me pregunta una vez que el volvió con una café para él. Lo miro –** por el incendio** – asiento

**Bien…ya me recupere** – recuerdo que él no me llamo ni vino a visitarme, eso me entristece. Es mas, es la primera vez que nos vemos después del incendio – **¿dime porque?**

**¿Porque qué?-**

**¿Porque no viniste a verme? **– le pregunto

**Si lo hice** – niego – **solo que estabas inconsciente. O dormida **– algo recuerdo que me dijo lita

**Si bueno. Y porque no me contestabas mis llamadas** – se encoge de hombro. Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos veo que me ve directamente y me pierdo en ellos. A los minutos sin soportarlo más pregunto – **¿qué es lo que querías decirme? ¿Y esos de darle un cierre?**

**Es que no nos podemos ver más – **me dice, y por poco no me desmayo aquí mismo

**¿Qué?**

**Bueno decidí ir en serio con usagi** – ¿qué? De que me habla. – **bueno veras el otro día hable con ella y me pidió que no te viera mas** – ¿que? ¿que yo le pedi que?¿cuándo? Si ni siquiera me llamo…..¿de que está hablando?

**No te entiendo –**

**¿Bueno te acuerdas que te conté de ella?** – asiento – **bueno ella se siente celosa de nuestra amistada. AMIGA** – hizo énfasis en amiga – **entonces dice si puedo dedicarle tiempo a ti, le saco al de ella. Tiempo a nosotros **– se encoge de hombro – **y por supuesto la elegí a ella**

**¿Ella te pidió eso?** – asiente. Deja el café

**Mira. Sé que somos buenos amigos. Pero yo quiero estar con Usagi** – mis manos empiezan a temblar. Al parecer se da cuenta y me las agarra – **pero si en verdad necesitas algo yo voy estar ¿si?** – lo miro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

**Darién** – logro decir. ¿Quiere decir que no lo volveré a ver más?. Me seca unas lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. Me sonríe. Se levanta y va a la cocina. Levanto mi mano y me seco las otra – ¿**estás seguro?** – y desde la cocina me grita que sí. Maldita Usagi ella como…..esperen me digo Usagi soy yo. Levanto la cabeza. – ¿**Darién?** – lo llamo cuando estaba volviendo con un vaso de agua que me extiende

**Serena…lo siento. Lo de Usagi y yo es puro. Autentico**. – me dice. Pero algo no cierra me digo - **ademas entre nosotros no hay mentiras** – ¿mentiras? – **siempre fuimos sinceros. Y por eso decidí esto**

**Pero…-** me interrumpió. Respiro y lo miro – **¿estás enamorado de ella?**

**Es muy pronto para hablar de amor** – me dice. El muy canalla me dijo que me amaba cuando hicimos el amor. Y ahora. Y ahora dice que Usagi le pidió que no me vea más.

**Creo que me estas mintiendo** – le seguro

**No. No te miento** – me mira – **jamás te mentiría….**- hace una pausa – **¿tú me mentirías a mi?** – trago saliva –

**Yo** – digo pero titubeo

**¿Eres sincera SERE?** – me dice pero su voz es como si digiera algo más. – **jamás me mentís ¿no es cierto? …**.- se inclina en su sitio hacia mí y agrega -** lo único que no perdonaría es la mentira ¿lo sabes no?** – me quedo en silencio porque no sé qué responder. Si le digo que si…me preguntara ¿en qué? Y entonces me odiaría y si le digo que no, volvería a mentirle

**Conocí a Endimión** – le digo para desviar el tema

**Si** – responde apoyándose en el respaldo.- **¿y que te pareció?**

**¿Porque lo dice?** – se encoge los hombre

**Es sexy **– ¿qué?...-** además tiene un lado salvaje, que adoran todas la mujeres**. – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

**Quizás a yo no** – se inclina y apoya su barbilla en su mano

**Es tu tipo….**- me dice –** no le gusta el compromiso. Pasa una noche con una chica y se va antes que se despierten…**- trague saliva con ese comentario- **es como si no se molestaría en decirle con quien paso el rato. ¿No crees?** – Aun en silencio sin hablar agrega – **es más puedes mentir y ni le afecta** – luego se recuesta nuevamente en el sillón..

**Este**…- trato de decir pero suena mi teléfono. – **Disculpa** – hace un adema para que lo atiendo – **¿diga?**

**MI bella luna….mi rayo de sol**. – me dice del otro lado

**¿Endimión?** – como como consiguió mi numero

**Te preguntaras como lo conseguí….el numero** – asiento aunque él no pueda verme. Pero miro a Darién. Dios era muy parecido. Su misma mirada. Darién toma un sorbo de café – **¿estás ahí preciosas?**

**Si si** – le digo – ¿**que necesitas?**

**Sentir tu suave piel, brillando a la luz de la luna** – dios es demasiado directo – **y debajo de la mía **– me dice justo cuando tomo un sorbo de agua. Cosa que me atraganto. Darién me ve y sonrie pero no hace nada para ayudarme – **¿esta noche te paso a buscar?**

**No** – digo rotundo

**Mañana** – insistió

**Tampoco** – le aclaro – **ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. !Estamos!** – y antes que diga algo le cortó

**¿Todo bien?** – al fin habla este. Si no fuera porque recibí sus llamadas ahí mismas. Juraría que es él. Pero Darién no es de esos. Yo sí. Diablos debería terminar con esto.

**Si…mejor me voy** – nos levantamos – **esto quiere decir que es la última vez que nos vemos**

**Me temo que si** – me dice. Lo miro. Me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla quedándome un poco más tiempo de lo normal y con una mano en su cara. Me alejo un poco y lo miro

**Siempre estarás conmigo** – le digo. Él me mira y en esa mirada veo que algo oculta. Sin mencionar que lo dijo por petición de Usagi. Y yo no le pedí nada...Tendré que averiguar. …

Él está callado. No dice nada mientras que recojo mis cosas y voy a la puerta. Giro antes de abrir – **adiós Darién** - No me ve. Se queda sentado de espalda a mi sobre el sillón. Abro la puerta con solo una idea ¿porque dijo eso?. Y en eso escucho

**¿Seguro que no tiene nada mas que decirme?** – me giro y lo miro. Tiene la mano extendida y su vista se fija en un objeto que sostiene. Cierro la puerta y voy hacia él. Me paro en seco al reconocer el pendiente. Se gira y me ve – **¿seguro?**

**¿De dónde sacaste eso? **–le señalo

**Esto** –dice cerrando su mano y atrapando el pendiente. Me sonríe – **es de la chica con que pase aquella noche. El de la borrachera. ¿Recuerdas?** – me dice en forma sarcástica – **la que me rescato de la garras de una pelirroja….y la verdad pase una noche increíble** – lo miro

**Dámelo** – le digo. Y trato de sacárselo pero eleva su mano al mismo tiempo que se levanta

**¿Porque?** – me mira – **¿porque te lo tendría que dar?**

**Porque si….dámelo **– tiro mis cosas y empiezo a perseguir a Darién. Pero el aleja su mano mas

**¿Dime serena porque te lo tendría que dar?** – Acerca su cara a la mía y añade – **¿porque? ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?** – trago saliva y al ver que no respondo. Se aleja y aferra más su mano – **este pendiente es de Usagi…porque fue con ella que pase esa increíble noche….no me equivoco ¿no Sere?**

Cierro y abro los ojos – **por favor ¿me das el pendiente?** – me mira y me sonríe

**No** – me vuelve a decir – **no porque no es tuyo** – se acerca – **¿o sí?**

No sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. E hice lo que siempre hago. Agarre mis cosas y hui…... al llegar a planta baja con el corazón en la boca. Trate de entender todo lo que paso en el departamento. Está claro que Darién busca una respuesta. ¿Pero sabrá ya? Me pare y mire su piso desde la vereda. Pensé si Serena no pudo conseguirlo. Tal vez Usagi si... Averiguare porque me dijo esa mentira inclusive de no vernos y sobretodo recuperare el aro….antes de irme gire y vi la moto. La de Endimión estacionado, en la puerta del edificio.

**¿Será?** – me dije en voz alta

**Señorita busca a alguien **– me gire y vi al portero del edificio de Darién. Me conocí asi que aproveche este acercamiento

**No nada…solo** – hice una pausa – ¿**es que pensé que estaba en la casa?**

**Si lo dice por el joven Darién…si él está** – bien recién entraba a su turno por lo tanto no me vio antes –** además esta su moto** – lo mire, luego a la moto y luego a el – **sino la guardaría en el estacionamiento** – asentí y me fui. Darién había empezado a jugar mi propio juego. Solo faltaba saber cuánto sabía

.

.

.

.

**Darién**

.

Bueno no todo salió como espere….serena es más dura que terca. A pesar de que le dije que no vernos mas no si imputo. Encima que me lo dice dijo Usagi y nada...Diablos pensé. Cuando pensé que de verdad la perdía saque el pendiente. Absolutamente reacciono y me dio lo último que me aseguro que fue ella. pero aun así no me quiso decir que ella y Usagi son la misma persona. El timbre sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta me congele

**¿Usagi?** – bueno si con serena no conseguí nada. Esta podría ser una nueva jugada.

**¿Puedo pasar guapo o me vas a dejar tirada en la puerta?** – me aclaro. Me hice a un lado y la deje pasar

**Pensé que te vería por la noche** – bueno así habíamos quedado

**Bueno….pensé en verte antes **– me dice. Se gira y me agarra llevando al sillón. Me sienta y ella se sienta sobre mi regazo –

**Veo que vienes con las fuerzas recargadas** – se ríe. al parecer esta dispuesta a todo

**Es que quiero agradecerte** – eleve mi ceja por la inquietud – **ahora que tu amiguita no va estar…**- hace un puchero – **bueno gracias **– trata de darme un beso pero la aparta

**¿Cómo lo sabes?** – La mire – **si solo se lo dije a ella** – veo que tragar saliva. Pero rápidamente se recupera

**Yo siempre se todo – **me sonríe seductoramente

**Es como si fueran una sola ¿no?** – le digo. Y ella se ríe. La aparto y me paro. – **Quiero confesarte algo** – le digo. veo que se siente de rodilla en el sofá mirándome y espera. Respiro esta es mi oportunidad – **recuerdas la noche de la borrachera **– ella asiente – **bueno no sé cómo decírtelo** – hago una pausa – **tome mucho….y**

**¿Y? – **me dice impaciente

**Bueno aquella noche Serena vino a mi rescate** – vi agrandar sus ojos – **y me acosté con ella** – se quedó en silencio. Por fin cayo pensé. Derrepente se paro y me miro

**Dejemos de juegos….dame mi pendiente** – no no cayo. Se di cuenta. Curve mi boca

**No. – **negué rotundamente

**¿No?- **parece confundida

**No** – me acerque a ella. Lleve mi mano hacia su pelo y apartando su peluca hacia atrás se la saque –** no Serena**. –Sacudió su pelo y me miro – **¿ahora si estas dispuesta a hablar?**

**¿Dame mi pendiente?** – me reclama

**¿Me estas reclamando el maldito aro? – **Me aleje hacia atrás** – pero el hecho de haberme mentido hasta incluso de haberme seducido hasta que tuviéramos sexo. ¿Y solo te importa el maldito pendiente?**

**¿Yo? ¿Yo tuve la culpa de aquella noche?**- me reclama se veo furia en sus ojos

**¿Si tu?** – le digo –** si lo olvidas estaba BO-RRA-CHO. Te aprovechaste de eso, me sedujiste y después te fuiste como si no te importara nada**

**No fue así – **me dice

**¿Ah no? – **le recuerdo** – ¿no me mentiste en todo este tiempo?. No eres usagi. No eres serena. ¿Quién eres entonces?**

**De acuerdo lo admito. Pero no es como lo crees** – me dice levantando sus manos

**Ah no** – le digo llevando mis manos para enumerar – **hace 10 años me dijiste una mentira, no solo no me lo confesaste sino que la seguiste utilizando. Como me utilizabas a mí. ¿Te divertías por lo idiota que fui? **

**No - **dice la muy ofendida

**No. Claro era divertido como hablaba de una o de otra sin saber que estaba con la misma **– le grito – **¿cómo pudiste ser como todas las demás? Pensé que eras diferente**

**Darién**

**Darién ni nada** – sigo – **todo el mundo me ha mentido**. – me paso una mano por el pelo – **inclusive tú. Yo... como me pude enamorar de una embustera**

**¿Te...te...Enamoraste de mí?** – me pregunta

**No ..Si no…bueno no sé**. – Le digo -** no sé quién eres. Eres serena, la tímida e ingeniosa; o eras usagi la audaz y sexy. Lo único en que se parece es que aman la fotografía. Me has mentido tanta veces que perdí las cuentas**

**Darién yo… ** - y veo que se rasca la nariz. Pero ante de que hable

**Ni te atrevas a mentirme otra vez - **le digo bajando su mano de la nariz

**No. No lo ibas a ser** – me dice

**Si lo ibas** – le aclaro y le señalo – **cada vez que mientes te rascas antes la nariz** – veo que sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa – **y antes que me vuelvas a reclamar no voy a darte ese maldito pendiente. Me lo quedare como trofeo**

**Pero es de mi madre **– me dice bueno me suplica – **por favor lo necesito**

**NO ** – le grito. Veo que está llorando pero no me va convencer

**Tenía miedo** – empieza – **mucho miedo**. – La miro sin decir nada – **todo empezó por accidente pero en más de una vez quise decirte la verdad…recuerda en el hospital o cuando venias a la sesione** – si si algo recuerdo que siempre quería decirme pero ahí se quedaba – **tú no sabes cómo fue mi vida**

**No lo sé…..jamás me quisiste contar...**- le recuerdo – **cada vez que intentaba huías…siempre huye. ¿De qué huyes serena?**

**Es largo** – dice y me siento

**Perfecto tengo todo el día** – la veo suspirar. Se gira agarra su peluca y se sienta

**Cuando te conocí en Venecia mi padre me lleno de ideas locas de gente y de peligros** – comienza – **por eso cuando me preguntaste te mentí.**- asiento – **después del beso yo quería, inclusive me dijiste que querías verme. Así que ahí aprovecharía y te diría la verdad. Inclusive que era rubia** – se toca el pelo. Me inclino

**¿Porque morocha?** – le pregunto y suspira

**Idea de Mina** – !Mina!. Claro esa loca – **dijo que el baile era una forma de anonimato así que...**– se encoge de hombro – **dijo que deberíamos cambiarnos todo yo de morocha, ella de pelirroja….**-pero la interrumpí

**No me interesa el color de las demás….**- le dije duramente – ¿**dime porque?**

**Fue un accidente que me conocieras con ese color …luego apareció el terremoto y nunca más te vi hasta hace unas semanas** – sigue

**Porque no me lo dijiste – **le insisto

**Ya te dije por miedo** – me aclara – **miedo a que me rechaces. Cada vez era peor. Me sentía mal. Pero usagi me permitía ser otra y los miedos se iban**

**Entonces decidiste que yo sería una buen conejito de india para probar tu teoría - **le digo en formo irónica

**No claro no…bueno fue un accidente**

**Si** ...**digamos **– resoplo. Veo sus cerrar sus ojos

**¿Crees que no lo sé? **– los abre y veo furia

**¿Saber qué? - **la desafió

**¿Que Endimión y tú eran la misma persona** – le sonrió. Veo que rápidamente encontró mi juego

**¿Y?**

**Trataste de seducirme** – me acusa –** y llevarme a la cama**

**¿Y?-**

**¿Y? ¿Cómo y?** – me reclama

**¿No es lo que hiciste tu cuando estaba borracho?-**

**No claro que no** – me dice parándose – **te recuerdo que yo no te bese ni comencé con ese jueguito**

**Pero no me detuviste** – ella traga saliva – **no era yo. No tenía control. Ahí eras tú la que tenías que decir que no. pero claro la gran serena no lo iba a decir**. – La miro parándome también – **sabes lo que es despertarse y saber que estuviste con alguien y esa persona se marchó** – me niega –** me sentí una basura. Que había utilizado a alguien. O que alguien me utilizo... !Dios serena!. Me sentí de lo peor. Perdí todo recuerdo de esa noche y la única que podía decirme se marchó…no no se marchó. Huyo.**

**Yo –**

**¿Yo? Es lo único que puedes decirme **– le digo – ¿**que tenías miedo. ¿Que una cosas llevo a la otra?. ¿Dime cómo puedo creerte sin sentir que jugaste conmigo?. ¿dímelo porque? no puedo seguir así**

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)**

**.**

**Serena**

.

No pude…no puede decirle toda la verdad….camine desde su casa a la mía. Ansiaba revelarme y decirle todo. No solo que era serena. Sino todo. Todo lo que me pasaba. De porque tengo tanto miedo. Por un momento pensé que el si lo entendería. Que él era el indicado. Ya no puedo más. Levante el rostro y mire al cielo

**Mama ya no puedo más** – cerré los ojos y sentí como las primeras gotas de la tormenta caiga y recordé la última vez que hable con ella…

.

.

**_Estoy segura que él estudia aquí _**_– __le dije a mi madre en la punta de la escalera de la universidad de Tokio_

**_Hija ¿porque no preguntas por allí?_**_ – __me señalo el departamento de alumnos_

**_No. No. Sé qué está en la biblioteca_**_ – __le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y subí corriendo pero antes me gire – __**gracias mamá te quiero**__ – y subí_

_._

_._

Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso…llore y baje mi cabeza…..- **mamá** –

.

.

_Estaba bajando desilusionada porque no lo encontré. Cuando escuche varios gritos en la planta de abajo – __**mamá **__- pensé. Corrí hasta abajo encontrándome con la peor de las escenas. Mucha gente estaba tirada, alguna sangraba por golpe y varias yacían tendidas boca abajo dentro de un charco de sangre._

**_Mama_**_ – __grite al verla arrodillada y un hombre le apuntándoba. El me sonrió_

**_Mejor serás tú_**_ – __me apunto y disparo. _

**_Mamaaaaaaa_**_ – __grite al momento que algo me tiraba hacia atrás golpeándome la cabeza….._

_._

_._

_._

Sonó el teléfono y me saco de mis recuerdo. Me limpie con la manga del saco. Y atendí

**Hola – **

**Conejo** – me dijo la voz del otro lado

**¿Papá?** – conteste

**Si, amor** – sorolle – **Mina me llamo. Estoy en tu casa ven.**

**No…yo – **no sabia que hacer. necesitaba que me abracen y me digan todo va estar bien

**Princesa ven…hablemos **– me dijo.-** o dime donde estas y te paso a buscar. Por favor no te cierres.**

Mi padre lo sabía. Sabía que cuando el dolor se me hace un tan grande me cierro. Mina me conocía por eso lo llamo. Él era la única persona que podría mitigar el dolor…..

.

.

.

.

.

**Darién**

.

Diablos no hablo. Huyo como siempre. ¿Porque no hablo? ¿porque no confía en mí?. Hay algo más. Pero ¿que es?. ¿Porque me tuve que enamorar de ella?. ¿Porque me miente? ¿porque se oculta?. Sonó el timbre y respire. Deje mi cerveza en la mesa. Me quede de piedra al abrir por persona que estaba en la puerta de mi casa

**Sé que no me conoce joven…pero yo si a usted...- **me dijo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bueno un nuevo capitulo...vaya que enfrentamiento. darien decidido al ir por todo a que serena se revele, le diga todo..pero ella teme. su dolor es tan grande que ´apareció hasta su padre. ¿que dirá? o ¿que hará?. No olvidemos que darien no perdona a la mentira. Ambos los marcaron.

Ya estamos cerca del final como dije no sera larga...gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que disfrutan el fic. espero trasmitirle el mismo entusiasmo al escribirlos...


	10. Capitulo 9

.

.

.

** ******************* Capitulo 9 ********************

.

.

.

**Darién:**

.

Me quede parado. Congelado. No creí a quien veía en la puerta de mi casa. Lo vi fruncir el ceño. Eso fue lo que me alerto que no me movía ni hablar

**¿Puedo pasar joven?** – Su voz era amable pero impaciente - **tengo que hablar con usted. De temas delicado y no me gustaría hacerlo aquí en la puerta - **asenti

** Lo siento** – respondí apartándome para que pase

Al entra se dirigió a la sala al mismo tiempo que decía - **sé que no me conoce pero….** – lo interrumpí

**Claro que lo conozco señor. Usted es el respetable médico de diagnosticó kenji Tsukino** – le conteste – **Yo soy un de sus más grande admiradores. **.- se giró y me sonrió

**Bueno entonces no tendré que presentarme **– vio lo sillón y me miro – ¿**puedo**? – asentí señalándolo con la mano

**¿Quiere tomar algo?-**

**Un café por favor – **asentí. Fui a la cocina y mientras preparaba los café me preguntándome que hacia aquel hombre en mi casa

**He vuelto **– mencione al volver a la sala ya con los café. Le ofrecí el suyo y me senté –** ¿bueno en que lo puedo ayudar?**

Suspiro – **hace como unos 8 años sucedió una terrible tragedia en la universidad de Tokio ¿se acuerda?** – asentí

**Si claro, aun estudiaba **– hice una pausa – **es más tendría que haber ido ese día por unos libros pero tuve un inconveniente y salí mas tarde. Para cuando llegue el caos estaba en pleno rodeo, muchos me digieron que fue una suerte el haberme retrasado. ¿Pero no comprendo que tiene que ver eso con su visita?**

**Veras ese día; la universidad fue atacada por un loco que mato a mucha gente** – lo escuche y tome un sorbo de su café y continuo – **mato a aproximadamente unas 20 personas a sangre fría, según los infórmenes. Fueron tanto estudiantes como profesores y alguna gente para se encontraba en el lugar **

**Sí. Fue terrible** – aun podía recordar los gritos de aquel horror –** durante las semanas siguientes estuvo de luto la universidad. Hicieron una placa y hasta el siguiente cuatrimestre no se retomaron las clases.**

**Si…** – hizo una profunda respiración y miro su taza. Luego levanto la vista continuando – **el asesino que protagonizo ese hecho tomo de rehenes a todos lo que tuvieran contacto con él – **asentí - ** fue matándolos uno por uno. Antes de que la policía le disparaba. – **Hizo una pausa** – hasta se dijo que no hubo sobrevivientes**

**Pero hubo una –** recordé. Aunque luego… –** fue una joven. Estaba muy lastimada y se dijo que tiempo después fue la única que podía contar lo que paso aquel día**

**Si** – su mirada era triste y bajo su cabeza – **como sabrás ella era mi hija** – asentí. Recuerdo que su identidad fue oculta por algunas semana hasta que se filtró que era la hija de Dr. Tsukino

**Se dijo que usted llego unos días después de aquel día. Inclusive que en esa tragedia murió su esposa **– él asintió. Se lo veía triste pero estaba tratando de captar por qué debía recordar ese triste suceso – **luego empezó el repudio. ¿No es cierto?** – el asintió sin quitar su vista del café – **nunca lo entendí porque la acusaron de tantas cosas. Colegas, familias enteras la señalaron. Decían que era la causante de aquel loco**

**Si….mi hija sufrió mucho. La repudiaron, la señalaron y hasta la marcaron** – me dijo – **por más que la trate de proteger todos los días llegaban a ella para insultarla o tirarle cosas. La repudiaron hasta el punto de acusarla de ser la que puso final a todas aquellas familias. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar en lo que sucedió con la nuestra** – levanta su vista y me ve

**Yo no creo que ella fue la causante** – le mencione dándole mi apoyo – **él estaba loco y muchas persona ya habían muerto cuando ella apareció** – él asiente ante mi conclusión

**La tuve que sacar del país** – me dijo – **pero para ese entonces ya era otra persona….nunca había entendí todo eso**

**Lo que no entiendo** – le interrumpí – **es que hacia ella y su esposa allí. Los noticieros jamás lo aclararon. Usted no estaba en el país y por lo que digieron ninguna de sus hijas seguía sus pasos –** aunque era delicado este tema aun no entendía el porqué de estar aquí…¿quizás una de sus hijas tiene algún problema? me sugerí a mi mismo

**Así es** – tomo el café – **ella fue a buscar a su chico** –. Un chico? no. No es posible. Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Levanta su vista – **al chico que conoció en Venecia….**

**¿No puede ser?** – dije asombrado

**Si mi hija es Serena….Serena Tsukino** – me confirmo. Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Diablos ella está allí por mí. – **mi hija fue a buscarte porque lo único que sabía de ti. Era que estudiabas medicina en Japón. Iba a ir solo pero su madre a último momento la acompaño**

**Yo…**- levanto su mano

**Tranquilo no te culpo** – suspiro y siguió – **Sere estaba convencida de que ese día te encontraría. Fue a buscarte por la facultad mientras su madre esperaba abajo….**- me mira yo no podía hablar – **cuando bajo se encontró con el peor de los escenario. Aquel hombre ….ese hombre ya había asesinado y estaba fusilando a más gente -** me sonrió – **cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mi hija viéndolo la…- **hice una pausa porque se ve que no podía hablar y a lo segundo agrega -**su madre, mi amada Ikuko la protegió de su terrible destino. Luego de eso serena quedo inconsciente. Cuando los policías entraron la encontraron tumbada y con su madre encima ensangrentada. Por un momento hasta creyeron que ella había muerto** – dios mi boca carmesí hacia sufrido una pérdida de las peor forma – **por eso el asesino la creyó muerta y no la remato…..bueno según me dijo el policía que la encontró. Despertó segundos que apartara el cuerpo de mi esposa de ella. fue entonces donde empezó a perderse en ella misma…..Cuando se la estaba llevando pude escuchar a una periodista acusarla de ser la causante de dicha del disturbio. No sé quién fue, pero los demás se hicieron eco de esa noticia . por ello comenzó la locura del repudio hacia mi hija. Solo porque ella sobrevivo y los otros no. …..- ** hace una pausa para respirar profundamente -**Aunque después de un tiempo emitieron una disculpa fue tarde. Mi hija ya estaba dentro de un cuadro depresivo. Las familias de las victimas ya la señalaban **- no podía hablar. Serena, mi serena había sufrido una lenta agonía – **durante meses trate de sacarla del pozo. Gracias a la psicóloga Mimet pudo volver hablar y me conto lo que paso. **

**Señor….-**

**¿Sabes porque te cuento esto?** – negué – **porque fue allí donde todo comenzó **– lo mire sin entender y aclaro – **fue allí donde serena empezó a ocultarse del mundo. No quería saber nada. Ni que la relacionen conmigo, ni con nadie. Le tenía miedo, le tenía miedo a todo. Se volvió retraída y prefirió ocultarse del mundo detrás de su cámara que enfrentar la realidad**. – y como no iba a tener miedo después de lo que le paso. Pensé. no solo eso la gente no la dejaba olvidar – **cuando me la lleve lejos; poco a poco volvió a hacer ella…. ¿Pero sabes lo que la mantuvo en pie?** – Volví a negar – **fuiste tú**

**No entiendo…si yo…**- dios no podía hablar, apenas lograba entender las cosas

**Si bueno** – respiro – **siguió el consejo de su madre _"nunca pierdas las esperanza y ve por tu sueño_", siempre se los decía.… Tú eras el sueño de mi hija. Solo quería encontrarte aunque sea una vez más….Por desgracia yo le enseñe, aunque no apropósito a ocultarse del mundo. Al llevármela lejos le enseñe que no debía enfrentar sus miedos, que todo pasaría, que era mejor ponerse una máscara y seguir adelante ** – bajo su cabeza – **Mimet me recriminó por eso muchas veces**

**Lo entiendo…ahora sé por qué tiene miedo a decirme las cosas** – le digo – **le tiene miedo a que la rechacé - **concluí

**Cuando volvió había viajado por varios países, conocido muchos lugares y diferente costumbres** – lo mire y abrí los ojos me imagine que no había terminado. Y mi corazón se encogió pensando en que más pudo haberle sucedido – **aunque aún no era ella. Volvió. Volvió con miedo mucho miedo. Es el día de hoy que aún tiene pesadillas** – suspiro – **al poco tiempo. Mina enfermo. – **Miname repetí** - yo viene de inmediato a Japón y estuve con ellas. Mina estuvo a punto de morir.-** me aclara **- Fueron los 6 meses más espantosos de mi vida**

**¿Qué le paso?** – me atreví a preguntar

**Tuvo una extraña enfermedad producida por una virus proficiente de áfrica** – suspiro – **Serena había vuelto de áfrica**

**¿Espere me está diciendo que ella…. fue la culpable de casi matar a la hermana?** – le pregunte estupefacto y asombrado

**Al principio si lo creímos** - me contesto – **ella paso por allí antes de venir a Japón. Mina fue quien la recibió. Por eso lo asociamos. Aunque estaba destrozada por ser la causante de la enfermedad de la hermana siempre iba al hospital con una sonrisa. Luego volvía y lloraba horas y horas** – dejo el café en la mesa que separaba los sillones – **imagínate una de mis hijas tendida en el hospital luchando por su vida y la otra llorando culpándose de la desgracia que corría la otra**

**¿Pero a ella no le paso nada?** – negó

**Mina estuvo los primeros 3 meses en coma inducida . Por los fuertes dolores** - me aclara – **luego ,al descubrir la causa los otros 3 en tratamiento pero solo 2 meses después del alta nos enteramos que mi hija había salido con un chico proveniente de aquel país. Cuando me puse en contacto con él. Me informaron que estaba recuperándose por la misma enfermedad**

**El la contagio. No fue Serena** – asintió

**Así es** – hace una pausa – **pero Serena no nos creyó. Es el día de hoy que se sigue culpando de lo que le paso a Mina**

**Yo** – no sabía que decir. Pero que podría hacer o decir ante esta situación

**La culpa y el miedo empezaron a formar parte de su personalidad** – me dice – **Darién** – me sonríe – ** Mina me hablo de ti por eso se quién eres** – le sonreí y asentí – **bueno lo que trato de decirte. Es que la confianza de mi hija se había vuelto frágil, cada cosa que hacia tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien…Es muy fuerte y estoy orgulloso de ella.** – Suspira – **mira mi hija solo necesitaba alguien que le de confianza; y por desgracia en su camino se cruzó el maldito Seiya kou**

**¿Seiya? ¿Quién es?** – le pregunte aunque ya tenía ganas de matarlo

**El destruyo la poca confianza que había logrado obtener, en este tiempo- **me aclara

**¿Qué? –**

**Si ….salió con Sere y le perdono muchas pero muchas de sus infidelidades** **hasta que se cansó **– yo lo mato. Como le hizo eso a mí princesa – **el la destrozo nuevamente. Cuando pensó que podía confiar en alguien. Él ….bueno le creo una inseguridad que hasta ahora no había tenido.**

**Miedo, culpa e inseguridad** – nombre cada cosa de las cosas

**Si** – me afirmo él – **ahora entiendes** – lo mire – **cuando ella se siente que le puede perder algo más mantiene esa postura. No puede avanzar por el miedo que ella tiene. Siente que si se habré pueda lastimar a alguien más o salir más lastimada ella…. Yo le enseñe que con una máscara puede ocultarse. Que sus miedos no la alcanzarían. Pero cuando siente que puede confiar, siente tanto terror que huye**…**huye al rechazo, le tiene miedo a volver a sentir aquel repudio de la gente y sobretodo de la persona que confía. Su dolor se vuelve agudo. Y cuanto más le duele más se encierra. Tú eres el único que le puede darle esa confianza y romper las barreras.**

**Pero….-**

**Mira no estaría aquí si no fuera porque sé que mi hija sufre** – me dice – **está a punto de hacer lo que le enseñe y no solo se apartara de ti. Sino de todos**

**Yo…-**

**Huira...**- me aclara – **recuerda, yo se lo enseñe. Pero ella desaparece de la faz de la tierra y solo vuelve cuando entierra su dolor tan profundamente en su interior. Te pido que por favor me ayudes a que vuelva a ser ella. Que sonría. Por favor te pido que me devuelvas a mi Serena….**

.

.

.

.

Cuando el papá de Serena finalizo, automáticamente me pare y decidí ir a buscarla. Durante el viaje pensé como pudo soportando muchas personas ya hubieran caído en un pozo o hasta….no no quiera pensar esa posibilidad. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Inclusive como la protegía Haruka…..Mi boca carmesí era fuerte muy fuerte.

**Este descansado** – me anuncio Mina al verme cuando entre detrás de su padre

**Solo la veré un momento **– supliqué. Asintió. Y se quedó en el comedor con Kenji.

Me apoye en el marco de su puerta de su habitación y la observe – **Dios que bella es** – susurre. Poco a poco me acerque y me senté en el borde de la cama. Vi sus ojos hinchados y unas leves ojeras. Clara muestra que estuvo llorando. Todo por mi culpa pensé. Podía comprender porque huía. Porque no podía decirme la verdad. Tenía razón Usagi le permitió ser otra, volver a ser ella y así olvidar un poco de lo que le había pasado. Estime mi mano y acomode un mecho que estaba sobre su cara y se lo puse detrás de su oreja. Ella se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos

**Buenos días** – le sonreí cuando me vio. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Sentí una necesidad de abrazarla y apartar todos sus miedos. Quiero que se sienta segura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Serena:**

.

Sentí un calor en mi cara junto con un dulce aroma varonil. Al abrir los ojos. Él estaba ahí. Los ojos más hermosos que conocía, mis zafiros me miraba con mucha dulzura. Como si jamás hubiésemos peleados. Hasta parecían enamorados…

**Buenos días** – respondí a su saludo. Me incorpore y lo mire – **¿qué haces aquí?**

**Tuve una pequeña charla con tu padre** – me confeso…. ¿con papa? pensé

**¿Qué te dijo?** – temblaba por lo que le podría haber dicho…..estiro su mano y coloco nuevamente el mecho rebelde de tras de mi oreja

**No importa** – suspiro…agarro mis manos y me las beso – **solo no quiero que llores más…..sé que tenemos que hablar pero quiero que confíes en mí. Como yo confiare en ti**.- lo mire esperando – **sé que no sé, lo que paso con tu vida en el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Pero tú no sabes lo que me paso a mí tampoco **- asentí por era cierto. Yo podía tener mucho miedo pero debía ser justa a él también le habrá pasado cosas-

**Si tienes razón **– se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama. Me atrajo a sus brazos y me aferre a él sin poner objeción

**No quiero que te sientas sola** – asentí. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho – **debemos ser sinceros ¿de acuerdo?** – Asentí nuevamente – **lo primero es….que tires esa peluca**

Me levante poco para mirarlo – **¿que la tire?**

**Si…no me gusta. Prefiero a las rubias** – me dijo atrapándome nuevamente entre a sus brazos y colocándome a espalda de él

**¿A todas?** – le dije

**Bueno no. A una en particular con ojos celeste y boca carmesí **– me contesto sonriendo. No entiendo mucho lo que estaba pasando. Pero no quería entender. Quería sentirme segura. Nos quedamos en silencia abrazados. Era un silencio agradable. Hasta que alguien golpe la puerta

**Hermana **– dijo Mina del otro lado de la puerta sin abrir.-** dice papa que debes comer algo. Llevas ya varia horas** – Darién se incorpora y me miro levantando una cejas

**¿Desde cuándo no comes? **– me encogí de hombros

**Creo que desde que desayune** – me miro con cara de desaprobación. Si tengo en cuenta que ya es de noche

**Ahí vamos** – contesta Darién por mí

**Pero no…**- me interrumpe. Se levanta y extiende la mano.

**Debes comer primero. Después hablaremos ** – me resigne aunque si me lo pide así. No podría negarle nada.

**Espera** – me dice antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación. Saca algo de su bolsillo y lo coloca en mi oreja, me mira y sonríe –** Ahora si….esta con su dueña**

Lleve mi mano a la oreja y lo toque – **el pendiente** – el asiento

**Disculpa estaba enojado. Pero no era mi intención quedármelo** – lo mire y le sonríe

**Gracias** – me gire y saque el otro del cajón de la mesilla y me lo puse.- **¿cómo me quedan?**

**Preciosos** – dijo levantándome el pelo – **vamos, debes comer**

.

.

.

Me sentía extraña, Darién estaba aquí y se comportaba amorosamente. Totalmente diferente al hombre que discutió conmigo. Él que me exigía la verdad. Lo veía de reojo y lo encontraba viéndome y sonriéndome. Vi a mi padre enfrente de él que también le sonrió. Dios él había ido buscar a Darién…. ¿Entonces él ya lo sabía? Esos sería una explicación de porqué se comporta así….o lo hizo porque tenía miedo que desaparezca. A veces solo quisiera desaparecer y nunca recordar lo que me paso

**Me voy a descansar** – anuncio mi padre al finalizar la cena- **es tarde y el viaje fue largo**.- miro a Mina

**Sí...si yo también** – continuo ella. Cosa que me extraño y mire el reloj…... jamás se cuesta antes de medianoche…y siendo recién las 10…..sin darme cuenta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecen. Dejándome a solas con Darién.

**¿Quieres te?** – le ofrecí cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo. El asintió y me fui a la cocina

Sabía que tenía que hablar…él me lo dijo y yo lo sabía. Mi padre seguro que algo le dijo. Estaba segura que esa era la razón porque esta acá y no además de que no estaba furioso. Tampoco yo tenía escapatoria. Estaba en mi territorio. Pero aun así tenía miedo demasiado miedo a sus reacciones, a la mías. ¿Si no logra entender? Lo perdería pensé. Deje las taza en la mesada y prendí el fuego. Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de que el tiempo avanzara, también de que temblara…..Mire al fuego tratando de hallar palabras y un poco más de tiempo. Las imágenes vinieron a mi mente y una lágrima se formó en mis ojos cayendo por mi mejilla libremente. Cerré los ojos. Suspire. Sabía que después de esta noche jamás volvería a verlo. El no soportaría el peso de mi pasado. Lo amaba. Si lo amaba me di cuenta y por ese amor, hoy le diría la verdad. Luego lo dejaría libre. Aunque me destrozara por dentro…..Sentí unos brazos por mi cintura, eso me trajo al presente. Me envolvieron y me llevaron hacia atrás. Hacia él. Sentí su aroma. Su calor

**Darién** – coloque mi espalda sobre su pecho. Tenía miedo y por algún motivo él ya lo sabía.

**Tranquila todo estará bien** – me susurro en mi odio. Asentí un temblando. Pero eso hizo que se abrazara más fuerte. Fue como si me quisiera dar valor que yo no tenía –** no tiene que tener miedo. No conmigo** – de verdad quería creerle - **¿confías en mí?**

**Si** – como no hacerlo. Me dio un beso en el pelo al mismo tiempo que el agua hervía. Me separe para servir él te y aunque sentí la pérdida de su calor. Por un momento me sentí valiente.

Coloque todo y lo lleve a la sala donde Darién se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos. Al sentarme a su lado. Me agarro y me llevo a sus brazos nuevamente. Me sentó entre medio de sus pierna y el por detrás apoyándose en el respaldo del apoya brazo. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje abrazar. Deje que él me infundada valor. Estiro un de sus brazos y me alcanzo mi taza. Con ella en mano y entre el cuerpo de Darién. Éramos una hermosa pareja de telenovela. Aunque no tenía nada que ver esa escena con la que era en realidad. Suspire y tome un sorbo.

**Darién** – dije al fin. Pero luego no sabía cómo comenzar. No sabía porque nos habíamos puesto así

**Así te sentirás segura** – contesto a la pregunta no formulada – **tu padre me vino hablar hoy y me dijo algunas cosas. Pero quisiera escucharlas de ti..**.- asentí…pero como los minutos se hicieron largo me ayudo a comenzar – **¿es verdad? ¿Fuiste a buscar a la universidad?** – asentí y agarre sus manos para acercarlas más a mi…. Respire hondo y él agrego – **fue el día de la….**- baje mi cabeza y asentí. Le debí aunque sea esto.

**Si** – respondí. Después hice silencio. Esperaba que él siguiera pero no. él tan solo esteraba que sea yo. Tome valor y luego de una larga pausa continúe – **esa era la única pista que tenia de ti.** – Respire – **Amy estudia allí. Me dijo que podía ir sin necesidad de ir a la misma. Había ido antes….. **– Levante la mirada y mire a algún punto a lo lejos – **pero no te encontré. Pero por algún razón ese día estaba convencida que te encontraría**.- suspire –** no sé porque. Pero creía que estaba en la biblioteca**

**Ese día tenía que ir a la biblioteca** – me interrumpió y gire mi cabeza para verlo – **pero recibí un llamado antes de salir. Lo que hizo que llegara más tarde. Al hacerlo ya estaban los policías afuera y bordeaban la universidad** – apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro – **disculpa continua por favor – **gire y volví a ver el mismo punto que antes….

**Fui con mi madre** – dije. Mis ojos se llenaron de agua y sacudí lentamente mi cabeza – **no quería que me acompañara pero me insistió tanto…decía que tenía un mal presentimiento. Que era mejor ir otro día**.- me estremecí – **yo no quería…iba ir quiera ella o no. así que decidió acompañarme…..si tan solo…**- baje mi cabeza y la primera lagrima recorrí mi mejilla. Darién se acercó y agarro mis manos entrelazándolas…después de unos minutos agregue – **al llegar fui directo a la biblioteca, no quería que aun te conozca así que le pedí que se quedara abajo….trato de averigüe primero en secretaria pero no quise. Subí al último piso, pero antes la mire y ella se quedó abajo…..le dije que la quería y ella se quedó esperándome….si hubiese….si tan solo…..**- no pude seguir las lágrimas me invadieron y me aferre a los brazos de Darién. Acerco mi cuerpo a su pecho para que su corazón calme mi angustia-

**Tranquila….estoy aquí** – me dijo. Su calor me envolvió. Cuando pude calmarme seguí…él merecía toda la historia

**En la biblioteca me digieron que no había nadie con el perfil que yo buscaba. Antes de irme el chico que trabajaba recibió una llamada que lo puso pálido. Me pidió que no bajara. No entendí en ese momento. Le dije que mi madre me esperaba y sin hacerle caso baje** – hice una pausa – **vi su cara. Pálida. Aun no comprendía. Pero cuando estaba en los últimos escalones. Que daban al hall central….**- las lágrimas me cayeron de nuevo – **lo vi. Comprendí porque el chico de la biblioteca no quería que bajara. …había muchas gentes tiradas. Llorando. Desesperada. Inclusive algunas…..algunas…estaban…!Oh dios!-** trague mis propias lágrimas y gemidos – **alguna estaba tiradas envueltas en un charco de sangre** – baje la cabeza y mis lágrimas ya no paraban. Recordé cada rostro, a cada uno, a todos los que vi ese día. Pánico. Desesperación. Terror – **entonces vi a mi madre….- **lleve nuestras manos entrelazada a mi boca** –…ella…ella**

**No sigas** – me dijo. Me negué debía hacerlo por él. Por mí. Debía romper con esto – **por mi está bien. No quiero que sufras por con tus recuerdos**

**No** – le conteste – **Mimet me dijo que debo abrirme. Que debo cerrar ese capítulo** – me gire y a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados – **te debo una explicación. Yo quiero hacerlo**

**Pero….** – me aclaro secando mis lágrimas con unas de sus manos. Pero lo vi sus suspirar. Vi que vio determinación en mí. Así que asintió– **de acuerdo. Pero si necesitas parar hazlo. Y no lo hagas por mí. Yo ya no lo necesito. Hazlo por ti. ¿De acuerdo?** – asentí. Me volví a girar buscando su calor. Después de unos minutos continúe

**Él le estaba apuntando…..le había hecho arrodillarse y puso la pistola en su frente, estaba por fusilarla** – suspire tratando de evitar lagrimear mas – **al verlo sin darme cuenta le grite. Ambos se dieron vuelta. Vi la cara de mi madre. Su desesperación. Vi su pánico. Cuando ese…..**- no podía ni nombrarlo. Cerré mis ojos – **ese animal….Lo vi sonreírme y llevo su pistola de la frente a de mi madre a mi dirección…..**- hice silencio baje mi cabeza y agregue abriendo mis ojos – **él me disparo**

**Dios,….Serena** – dijo Darién y me abrazo más fuerte si era posible.

**Luego todo fue tan rápido….**-hablaba entrecortadamente. Aunque mis lágrimas se hayan calmado mi angustia no – **escuche el disparo. Sentí el calor de la sangre sobre mi cuerpo. Algo me había empujado hacia atrás. Algo cayó encima mío, golpeándome ** – Hice una pausa – **fue cuando me di cuenta al levantar mi vista… Mi mamá….**- cerré los ojos – **ella…. **– Llore – **ella me protegió. Se puso entre la bala y yo….Fue tal el impacto que cayó encima de mí y nos arrastró a ambas al piso**. – movía mi cabeza lentamente como queriendo que esos recuerdos vayan desapareciendo – **antes de perder la conciencia, vi el rostro de mi madre. Ella sonría a pesar de todo…..ella me sonreía…..lo último que recuerdo….lo último que me dijo fue….._"Te amo. A ti y a tu hermana. Encuéntralo y se feliz"_** –llore al decirlo. Fue la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. –

**Amor** – me dijo y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho. Fundiéndome con él. Mientras lloraba. Le estaba mojando su remera pero no le importaba. El me masajeaba la espalda y me encerraba en sus brazos – **llora. Desahógate** – y lo hice. No había llorado así desde el día que mi padre me dijo que ella había muerto…

.

.

.

**.(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)...)...)...)**

**.**

.

.

.**Darién**

**.**

No se cuenta tiempo paso, no había parado de llorar. Hasta que se durmió. La agarre entre mis brazos y la lleve a su dormitorio. Al dejarla la arrope. Era tan hermosa y fuerte…. Aunque no quise me limpie las lágrimas que me habían caído, no me di cuenta que había llorado junto con ella. Sé que no había terminado pero al ver su dolor no podía pedirle más. A parte ya no lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella. A mi serena. Fuerte y sonriendo. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación

**¿A dónde vas? **– me dijo despertándose

**Es mejor que descanse** – me negó y se sentó

**Ven quiero terminar de contarte** – me acerque y puse mi mano en su mejilla

**Mejor después cuando estés más repuesta - **

**No por favor. Si no lo hago ahora, quizás después no tendré el valor de hacerlo** – me dijo haciéndome un lugar en su cama.

**De verdad serena** – me agarro la mano y me llevo hasta la cama. Me senté a su lado y la rodee con mis brazos. Ella se acurruco. Estábamos en la misma posición como antes. Era extraño pero al abrazarla eso le daba valor. La escuche respirar profundo. Me quede en silencio esperando

**Cuando me desperté en el hospital. Mi padre lloraba. Mi hermana también. No entendía que había pasado. Hasta que pregunte por mi madre. Fue ahí cuando…..**- cerro sus ojos para evitar llorar – **había estado inconsciente por varios días. Mi padre fue él quien me lo dijo…mi mamá había muerto. Llore. Llore mucho….Pase días llorando. Me despertaba y lloraba. Si dormía tenia horribles pesadillas. Pero estaba tan histérica, que me daban calmantes para mantenerme tranquila. Cuando venía el policía para interrogarme solo podía llora. No me di cuenta cuando fue que deje de hablar. De sentir. Me anule **– me dijo – **algunas veces escuche a las enfermeras hablar de ese día. Decían que el hombre luego de hacer esa masacre se había disparado y murió…otra veces decía que lo mato la policía.**

**Si** – le confirme – **según dicen que se vio acorralado y se dispara a la cara muriendo al instante antes del disparo del comando. Pero nadie supo bien que bala lo mato**

**Si** – bajo su cabeza – **decían que yo sola había sobrevivido. Porque él se confundió la sangre de mi madre con la mía. …pensó que el disparo me había dado también** – hizo una pausa y la mire – **a las semana conocí a Mimet**

**¿Quién es? Tu padre también me hablo de ella **– le dije

**Era mi psicóloga** – me miro – **ella me ayudó mucho. Cuando volví la contacte para seguir las terapias** – seguro que habla de cuando volvió de sus viajes pero debo dejarla que sea ella quien me lo diga – **¿sabes?** – Me miro –** hace tres años la volví a encontrar y mi padre de agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo la invito a comer a casa. Y hace unos meses atrás se casaron**

**Es bueno….por suerte no se cerró al amor** **tu padre **– le dije. Ahora entendía porque la nombraban tanto

**Sí. Aunque no la ame como a mi madre. Él me dice que es un amor diferente.**- asentí –** bueno….Mimet me ayudo. Sobre todo con lo que paso después** – la mire pero ella tenía la cabeza baja –** cuando Salí del hospital empezó todo. Al parecer mi padre mientras que estuve internada me protegió. Pero había muchas gente que me comenzó a repudiar** – no entendía porque lo hizo pero recuerdo discutir con muchas de esas personas. Decían que ella desato la furia del loco – **Salí del hospital y en la puerta me insultaron, me tiraban cosas. Me decían que yo era la causa de que sus hijos hubiesen muerto…que yo…. Que… había destrozado a todas esas familias** – la abrace – **Darién te juro que no…**

**Lo sé, lo sé** – le dije sobando sus brazos – **tu no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo ese loco**

**Para ese tiempo ya no hablaba…..me encerré en mi habitación. Aunque había días que escuchaba a mi padre discutir con algún periodista por el incidente, no quería hablar ni estar con nadie. Un día vi una noticia donde me marcaba como la responsables; hasta algunos decían que fui cómplice que por eso sobreviví** – había empezado a llorar. Dios no podían haber sido tan crueles con ella. – **ese día me destruyeron. No podía ir ni a comprar un helado, me miraba con cara de lastima o me insultaba. Mina les gritaba porque yo no reaccionaba** – suspiro no quería interrumpir, quería que se desahogue –** de repente era un ente. Está muerta en vida- **me miro** – un día baje al comedor donde mi padre hablaba con Mimet y con Mina. Lo escuche llorar. Lo escuche culparse de todo. De la muerte de mi madre. De lo que me pasaba, de todo. No puede más y Salí corriendo de la casa **

**Pero….**- la mire

**Sí. Lo se fue peligroso más como yo estaba – **levante su rostro y le seque varias las lágrimas, apenas me mostro una leve sonrisa y continuo** – llegue hasta el parque y me senté en una banco frente a una fuente. La mire por horas. Hasta que me dormí**

**El parque n° 10 ¿no?** – le dije. Sabía cuál era y ese era mi preferido. Era el único con una fuente. Ella asintió

**En ese lugar soñé con mi madre. Me pedía que volviera a vivir…Le dije que no podía, que estaba muy triste y quería ir con ella** – me miro – **me recordó que aun debía encontrarte. Que estaba segura que nuestro destino era que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Me repitió que me amaba y luego volví a la fuente.** – Suspiro – **cuando desperté estaba más tranquila y mi padre estaba a mi lado. Lo vi asustado y después de tres largos meses….hable con él** **ese día**- la abrace –** él lloro estaba llorando pero en ese momento fue de felicidad….**

**Regresaste** – le menciones

**En parte** – me confeso y bajo su cabeza. Luego la subió para ver algún punto de la habitación – **solo hablaba con mi padre, con Mina, Amy y Mimet. Pero si salía la gente aún me miraba mal o me señalaban. Siempre tenía ganas de desaparecer….un día vi un programa de viajes y le comente a mi padre sobre los lugares que había **– me mira – **al día siguiente tenía un pasaje en la mano y un equipaje en la otra. Fue la primera vez que vi que huir solucionaría mis problemas…me convenció que cuando volviera todo estaría bien. Sin decir nada más me fui de Tokio**

**Pero huir no era la respuesta** – bajo su cabeza

**Lo sé** – me confiesa – **solo eludí los problemas. Solo que en ese momento no lo sabía. En ese momento me pareció lo correcto**

**¿Por eso siempre huyes?** – le pregunte

**¿Quizás? No lo sé bien** – me confeso – **solo que así fue como encontré una solución**.- tuerce su boca y la giro para verla directamente

**Pero no debes huir de mi** – le dije – **Sere lo sabes ¿no?** – le levante la barbilla y la mire. Quería dejar claro ese punto

**Ahora lo sé**. – Baja su cabeza soltándose de mi mano – **tenía miedo Darién, mucho miedo. Si sabias quien era. Sabría que fui yo la de la masacre y no podría tener más culpa de las que ya tengo.**

**Tu no tiene ninguna** – la agarre y acune su rostro en mis manos – **escúchame bien. No tiene la culpa**

**Eso lo dice porque no eres la causante de la muerte de tu madre y casi la de tu hermana – **dios como iba a sacarle tanta culpa

**No tu no tuviste nada que ver con ese loco** – respire – **y lo de tu hermana tampoco** – Resoplo – **Sere ella enfermó pero no por tu causa**

**Hablaste con mi padre de eso ¿no? **– Asentí – **bueno déjame aclararte algo. El día que volví solo mi hermana me recibió. Al día siguiente estaba en el hospital con una fiebre de casi 42° que nadie entendía. Todos sus síntomas era de una rara enfermedad trasmitida por un virus que está en áfrica y adivina de ¿dónde había venido? **– me dijo entre sarcástica y enojada

**Tu padre me dijo que ella salió con un chico de ese país unos días antes **– le repetí las palabras de su papá

**Sí. Pero ella no lo vi ese día. Estaba solo conmigo y después peleaba por su vida**. – Me dijo entre molestada y culposa – **cuando la aislaron y no me dejaron verla. Llame a mi padre. A las horas lo tenía en el hospital, el mismo que un año atrás me habían internado mí. Vi su rostro. Era el mismo que tenía cuando pensaba que yo había muerto, fueron 6 meses de agonía…..**- hace una pausa – **hasta que se recuperó. Solo por lo fuerte que es mi hermana. **– Baja su cabeza – **Podría haberla perdido a ella también solo si…...Solo… dios fue mi culpa no debía haber regresado. No debía**

La agarre y la acobije entre mis brazos.- **no no fuiste la culpable. Si no hubieses estado con ella, no se hubiera recuperado**

**Quería irme…quería huir otra vez y esta vez sí desaparecer para siempre** – estaba aferrada a mí. Mientras seguía lamentándose – **pero ella me necesitaba…..solo….no podía verla así. Mina era una chica tan llena de vida y estaba tendida en esa cama. Quieta….dios** – bajo su cabeza aferrándose a mi brazo que la rodeaba volviendo a llorar. La agarre por lo hombros y la hice que me viera

**Sabes que soy médico** – asintió con los ojos lloroso – **y crees en mi criterio** – volvió asentí – **bueno si hubieses sido tu culpa, no se hubiese enfermado al día siguiente** – le dije y sus ojos se abrieron. También su boca para protestar pero no la deje – **mira ella ya lo estaba incubando cuando volviste. Siempre se tardan unos días en aparecer los síntomas. Por lo menos se infectó una semana antes.**

**Pero….** – trato de protestar

**Pero nada…dijiste que confiabas en mi criterio médico ¿no?** – Asintió – **entonces creerlo. Nadie se enferma de golpe con esas características…es más si quieres busco su ficha** – vi en sus ojos un brillo….por primera vez me parece verle esperanza. Desde que comenzó no le pude sacar el miedo, ni la culpa… pero ahora había un poco de tranquilidad en esos hermosos ojos cielo. – **te la muestro y explico ¿sí?** – ella asintió y me abrazo….

.

.

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

.

**Serena:**

.

La noche paso y nos quedamos dormidos. Así abrazado en mi cama. Me sentía liberada, aunque con un poco de miedo que al despertarme no estuviera. Eso era la razón que no quería abrir mis ojos en este momento. El sol me pegara en el rostro. Los abrí lentamente y vi mi temor se reflejó en mi cara si la hubiese podido ver. Darién no estaba

**¿Darién?** – dije en voz alta. Al tiempo que escuche que alguien me llamaba sentí un aroma a café. Y tranquilidad

Al llegar a la cocina me deleite viéndolo tratar de prender en el fuego. Creo que lo alerto mi risa. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido

**Haber tu risueña ¿me explicas? **– me dijo. Me acerque pero al hacerlo me tomo por la cintura y me beso tan pasionalmente. Fue como la única noche que pasamos juntos. Bueno si no contamos con la de anoche que me pase gran parte llorando

**Bueno** – dije tratando de recuperarme de aquel beso – **solo tiene que apretar aquí mientras enciende aquí** – me reí por su cara y su ceño fruncido

**¿Quién invento esta cocina? – **me reía.

**Era de lita. Pero cuando ella se tuvo que comprar una más grande no las regalo** – lo mire y él levantaba me miro con curiosidad – **era para un chef** – y se rio.

**Toma **– me extendió un café y me senté en la mesa. Mientras lo observaba haciendo tostada – **tu padre ya se fue y Mina también. Solo me dijo que con que si hacía lo mismo que un tal Seiya bueno….**- me miro y se sonrojo. Dios se sonrojo – **que me las cortabas entiendes ¿no?** – negué riéndome. Claro que lo entendía. Esos comentario solo era de Mina – **vamos Sere… ¿me lo vas ser repetir?**

**Bueno** – le dije levantando mi mano restándole importancia – **lo entiendo vale**

**¿Quién es Seiya? **– Me pregunto – **¿debo sentirme celoso?...tu padre lo nombro también. Pero casi no le dio importancia….solo que te destrozo el corazón** – suspire. Dios no se podía tener un secreto con esta familia pensé.

**Seiya, es mi ex **– puso delante mío las tostada y se sentó enfrente con café también

**¿Y?** – Me pregunto – **¿aún lo ves?**

**No** – tome una tostada. – **¿estas celoso? **–

**¿Yo celoso?... Jamás** – me reí.

**Seiya fue un cretino conmigo** – le dije cosa que vi ponerse en guardia – **tranquilo aunque me destrozo nunca lo quise** – dios no entendía como podía estar hablando de esto sin derrumbarme. Lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que todo lo que necesitaba estaba aquí. Enfrente mío. Dentro de mi cocina….Pasar la noche entre sus brazos y apóyame en él. Fue todo lo que necesite para volver a ser yo. Me sentía fuerte capaz de acabar con el mundo logre entender. Respire y continúe – **Seiya me engaño** – comencé a decirle – **desde el principio. Lo conocí en Suecia. Me dijo que iba siempre a Venecia por la fiesta de mascaras**

**¿La fiestas de mascara? **– me encogí los hombro

**Si** – le conteste – **me dijo que estaba el día del derrumbe. Era de ojos azules y pelinegro** – lo vi entrecerrar los ojos. Entonces levante mis manos en forma de rendición – **ok lo admite. Salí con cualquier que se te parecía** – se rio y yo lo seguí

**¿Sabes? Yo también **– ambos nos reímos. Cuando la risa acabo continué con mi relato

**Así que imagínate… lo conocí. Me engaño diciendo que estuvo en el terremoto y buscaba su princesa **– lo mire y me sonrió – **luego conoció a Rei. Y me engaño con ella. fin de la historia**

**¿Qué?** – me dijo asombroso

**Si** – le conteste – **al parecer Rei era más interesante que yo…así que** – me volví a encoger de hombros

**¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?** – me pregunto. Suspire

**2 años y medio** – lo vi elevar sus cejas. Si seguía así le dolería la cabeza – **pero tranquilo fui yo quien lo deje. Solo bueno….**- no sabía cómo decirle eso

**¿Solo qué? –**

**Al parecer le herí su orgullo** - le confesé - **según Mina no esperaba que reaccionara**

**No entiendo - **pregunto

**Bueno es que cuando le dije que no quería saber nada más…me pidió perdón **– torcí mi boca – **como las veces anteriores. Solo que esta vez no cedi. Entonces me dijo de todo. Me humillo. Me dijo que era pocas cosas. Que no valía como mujer y… **– lo vi levantarse y llegar a mi lado me agarro el rostro

**No era ninguna de esas cosas ¿entiendes?** – Asentí – **eres demasiado mujer para ese imbécil** – asentí sonriendo. Lo vi defenderme y la verdad se veía muy guapo así. Como amaba a ese hombre –

**Gracias…pero por alguna razón hoy me siento fuerte** – le sonríe y me beso. Un beso corto pero dulce – **¿Darién?**

**Sí.**

**Ya no quiero escapar más** – le dije y lo abrace. Me aferre a mi mástil. A mi Darién

.

.

.

.

**.*****************************************************************

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y me encontraba en una nube. No podía creer mi suerte. Darién no se había ido de mi lado, a pesar de todo. Mi padre se fue a una conferencia unos días después de que le confesara todo. En eso iba pensando de camino al hospital, donde había quedado que lo pasaba a buscar. Me había prometido que me cocinaría en su casa.

**Buenos días doctor….. ¿Tengo una consulta? **– le dije al entrar a su consultorio. El levanto la vista y me sonrió

**Si en qué puedo ayudarla joven – **me respondí siguiendo mi juego

**Bueno creo que tengo el pecho tomado….me han dicho que usted arregla corazoncitos **– le dije poniendo mis brazos juntos en triangulo y pestañándole

**Si bueno veamos** – dijo mientras se acercaba – **ven aquí** – me agarro de mis mano y me llevo a él donde me beso profundamente. Cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigieron aire nos separamos – **diablos si no paramos, no salimos de aquí** – dijo y yo sonreí

**No sería mala idea ¿no?** – le sugerí levantando mis cejas

**Coneja traviesa… ¿qué voy hacer contigo?** – dijo dándome un pequeño azote en la cola y agarrando sus cosas – **vamos**

Lleno de camino compramos unas cosas y luego llegamos a su departamento. Esta noche pasaría toda la noche con él. Dios desde que le confesé todo sentí muchas ganas de hacer el amor con él…..Recordé que ese día me dijo que había cosas de él que quería contarme, pero que lo diría hoy. Bueno también estaba nerviosa por eso. Todo rondaba al porque no soportaba ni la mentira más chica, fue lo único que me confeso el miércoles pasado mientras tomábamos un café ante de su turno…**_"sé que quizás no entiendas porque había reaccionado así. Pero a mí también me pasaron cosas y la mentira rondo mi vida siempre_**" al principio no comprendí, me sonrió y agrego **_" es largo y sé que lo entenderás….."_** solo recordaba que finalizo diciéndome…..**_ "la mentira me marco en la más profundo del alma"_**

**¿En qué piensas?** – me dijo Darién sacándome de mis pensamiento mientras subíamos en el ascensor…

**En nada y en todo** – le sonreí. Vi que pronto llegaríamos a su piso. Mire mi mano y vi su llave me había dado porque el cargaba con muchas más bolsa que yo. Se me ocurrió entonces algo malvado- **¿me sostiene?** – le dije con mi voz lo más inocente posible. Me miro con cara de preocupado y le hice mi mejor puchero

**¿Porque siento que es una trampa?** – me dijo aunque sonreía. Agarro la única bolsa que yo tenía. Y si le sumamos las dos que tenía el ya cargaba. No había manos que sostuvieran todas.

Me agache haciéndome que me ataba mi zapatilla pero al abrir la puerta del ascensor Salí disparada – **el que llega último se queda afuera** – le grite riéndome

**Conejo tramposo** – lo escuche gritar mientras me acercaba a su puerta y me reía. Pero la risa se detuvo en cuanto vi a puerta de Darién entreabierta

La empuje delicadamente. Escuche risas y la voz de una mujer. Sabía que no serían ladrones aunque hubiese sido lo mejor. Cuando cruce la misma me congele viendo a una mujer en el centro de la sala. Era refinada, hermosa, alta. Su cabello negro contrastaba con la piel blanca que tenía. Y sus ojos, dios eran dos enorme faroles de color entre lila y zafiro

**¿Tú quién eres?** – me dijo una vocecita a mi lado que tiraba de mi remera. Me gire y vi a una pequeña de tres años. Vi su cabello azabache como los de Darién. Y sus ojos….no no. lleve mis manos a mi boca de la impresión. Esos ojos eran los de Darién. Azules como el mar. Dos zafiros hermosos. Y si veía bien a esa niña…..hasta se le parecía...

**No es posible** – no quise decirlo en voz alta pero lo hice. Dios ahora entendía todo. Esa niña era la hija de Darién. Lleve mi vista a la mujer. Era como yo cuando era usagi. Darién me confeso que solo salía con mujeres así

**Porque me hiciste trampa** – escuche decir a mi espalda y me gire para verlo – **Hotaru ¿qué haces aquí?** – lo vi asombrado y me miro como. Dios no era su esposa

**¿Es ella?** – pregunto aquella mujer. Me volví para verla

**¿Quién es mami?** – dijo la niña. Empecé a negarme y retrocedí. Estaba ante la esposa y la hija de Darién

**Serena no es lo que piensa** – lo escuche decir mientras empecé a correr por el pasillo. Lo escuche maldecir. No quería llorar delante de él, no quería que me viera así. Llegue al ascensor y justo cuando una pareja Salía. Me subí y apreté tantas veces el botón para bajar. Necesitaba escapar …..- **Serena** – lo vi correr hacia mí pero justo cuando llegaba las puertas se cerraban. Y empezó a bajar lentamente. Escuche gritar y golpear la puerta. Me fui al fondo del ascensor y llore. Mi mástil se quebró. Mi Darién….

**No es posible tú también** – me dije en un susurro. Al llegar a planta baja las puertas se abrieron al tiempo que me secaba las lágrimas. Levante la cabeza y vi a Esmeralda

**Uy por tu cara veo que la conociste** – me dijo la muy sarcástica

**¿Qué?** – le conteste con furia. Que hacia ella aquí- **¿qué demonios quieres?**

**¿Yo?** – Me dijo inocentemente – **Setsuna me dijo que había vuelto su esposa y quería verla** – la mire. No no iba a llorar frente al perico – **te lo dije es mío. Yo puedo soportar que caliente la cama de otra mientras vuelve a la mía**

**Eras una…-** me interrumpió levantando su mano

**Cuando lo conocí ya estaba con ella** – me aclaro – **no me importaba. Trate de convencerlo que la deje, ya ves que no fue posible.** – Se encoge de hombros – **Me imagino que conociste a Megumi**

**¿A quién? – **le pregunte desconcertada

**A su hija** – abrí mis ojos y ella me sonríe maliciosamente – **a que no tiene sus mismos ojos** – me dijo. La aparte y Salí de allí corriendo.

Cuando cruzaba el umbral de salida escuche los gritos de Darién. Al parecer bajo por las escaleras. Aproveche que Esmeralda le cortó el paso y llegue a la esquina suplicando ver un taxi. Al parecer mis ruegos fueron escuchados y lo pare subiéndome.

**¿Señorita a dónde?** – me dijo el chofer. Vi por la ventanilla a Darién correr a hacía mi

**Arranque **– me miro – **por favor** – estabas asintió y lo hizo. Sonó mi móvil. Atendí pero me quede en silencio. Sabía que era Darién

**Serena…por favor ¿a dónde vas? Vuelve. No es lo que crees…Déjame explicarte** – me suplica – **por favor no te aleje**

**Ya es tarde** – y le corte. Sin antes escuchar su grito desgarrador igual que lo hizo mi corazón

Volvió a sonar el teléfono y lo apague. Ya no lo necesitaba. Respire hondo mientras deje que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Hice lo mejor que sabía hacer. Lo que me habían enseñado. Lo que por un momento pensé no necesitarlo hacerlo más…..**_" Me esfume de la faz de la tierra"_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

Bueno al fin un nuevo capitulo...pobre nuestra serena como sufrió, la gente puede ser realmente cruel y llevarnos a situaciones extrema. Mimet fue un gran soporte y ahora forma parte de la familia...ahora si se entiende el porque de tanto miedo. Apareció Hotaru ¿que querrá?... y Esmeralda espero su oportunidad para meterse entre ellos una vez mas.

Espero que le guste el capitulo, si ya lo se tarde en subir pero por otros motivos. no se si tendrá unos o dos capítulos mas...Ya veré como va cerrando este linda parejita. Como siempre no tardare en subir...como saben no sera largo...duda, consulta o lo que quieran espero sus rewies todo es bien recibido.


	11. Capitulo 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. *********************Capitulo 10 ********************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinco años después, Tokio**

**.**

**Darién**

.

Cuanto ha pasado…cuatro, no cinco años desde la vi alejarse de mi…Todo por un simple error. Si tan solo me hubiese…si…pero el si no existe. Ella se fue.

Acababa de cortar con Hotaru…ella de verdad me ha apoyado en esta cruzada. Pero vuelve a confirmarme que aun no tiene noticia de mi boca carmesí. Nadie sabe de ella, nadie la vio. Simplemente se esfumo. Si algunos de sus amigas saben, no me lo han querido decir.

Recordé el día que se fue en aquel taxi, la trate de detener. La seguí hasta que el horizonte trago el vehículo. Volví. Tome mi moto y fui directamente a la casa de ella….pero ni ahí la encontré. Mina que me recibió con una cachetada al minuto que ingrese. Aun me duele su mano en mi rostro, pero duele más, el dolor de mi alma por no tenerla cerca…..me grito, me repudio, enfurecida me dijo…**_"estaba frágil y tu arruinaste todo"…."recién estaba emergiendo, cuando la metiste devuelta en el pozo…te odio. Te odio. Apartaste a mi hermana de mi"_**_… _

Eso fue todo, si no hubiese estado kunzite allí para frenarla me hubiese matado a golpes, aunque ni así, hubiese apagado el dolor que llevo desde ese día. No podía reaccionar mientras ella lloraba y me acusaba. Su novio me aclaro que había recibido una llamada de mi Serena despidiéndose. Sin decirle nada más…Mina me odiaba pero más me odiaba a mismo. Suplique que si sabían algo me avisaran, a lo que me respondí desde los brazos de su novio...**."****_Jamás…escúchame bien jamás te diré donde este…la destrozaste._****"…"****_vete…VETE_****" **– dijo alzando su voz.

No tuve voluntad me di la vuelta y Salí. Antes de abandonar su edificio kunzite se acerco diciendo que me ayudaría sin que Mina lo supiera. Le agradecí pero me advirtió **- ****_Solo lo hago para que aclaren las cosas pero si serena no quiere no la obligare"_**_- _Asentí y luego me fui….

.

.

Suspire y me acerque a la cocina. Saque un botella de agua, la abrí y comencé a tomarla, mientras revisaba los correos desde la computadora. Cuando empecé a viajar para encontrarla no me importaba nada. Aunque la pista sea casi remota o nula yo iba. Quise renunciar al hospital pero el director me ofreció libertad. Cuando estaba en Tokio atendía las consultas o si iba algún país por algunas semanas ofrecía conferencias acerca de la importancia de las emergencias….es algo que agradecí al director.

.

.

.

**Hola primito lindo** – anuncia Michiru entrando al departamento. Levante la vista de la pantalla

**¿Nadie te enseño a tocar?** – recriminé. Ella solo se encogió de hombros

**¿Entonces para que me diste las llaves? –**

**Para que me cuidaras la casa mientras que no estoy….no cuando estoy – **

**Puf es lo mismo…..**- me dijo moviendo su mano y eso me hizo reír. Me levante para saludarla. En fin era mi prima

**¿Tomas algo?** – Asintió – **¿lo de siempre?**

**Claro-**

**¿Qué te trae por acá? **– pregunte mientras abrir la heladera y sacaba un zumo para ella…..era adicta al zumo de naranja. Alguno podía tomar cerveza a cualquier hora y hasta agua. Michiru no. Solo tomaba zumo y solo de naranja – **toma **

**Vine a invitarte a mi recital** – levante las cejas asombrado

**¿Cuándo?-**

**En una semana** – me dije – **¡en Venecia!**

**¿Qué?** – La mire- **no. Lo siento no puedo. Sabes que busco cualquier pista de Serena y si estoy allá no podría….**

**Pero dar…**- me suplica-** desde que comenzaste con esto no has venido a ninguno mío **– me hace un puchero – **¿porfi?**

**No, Michiru **– le repito cruzando de brazos

**Pero…**.- me mira y me hace ojitos de perrito…parecidos a los de mi serena… ¿dónde estás amor? – **aparte dar…voy sola….Haru me dijo que no sabía…y no quiero ir sola – **la miro **– vamos será solo tres días porfa**

**Michí –**

**¿Siii? **– Vuelve hacerme puchero – **solo tocare el sábado por la noche. Es una gran oportunidad para mí** – resople. Michiru era una gran violinista, tenía todo a sus pies hasta que anuncio que salía con Haruka. Mis tíos las dejaron sola y tardaron años en reconocerla en el mundo artístico

**¿Segura que Haruka no puede ir?** – asintió rápidamente. Lo cual es raro. Porque jamás se pierde una. Si es necesario cambia todo para verla.- **de acuerdo…pero solo tres días**

**Yupi** – grito saltando. Me agarro del brazo – **veras que no te arrepentirás.**

**No sé por qué ya me estoy arrepintiendo **– ella se rio

**Bueno me voy debo preparar todo** – agarro su bolso y abre la puerta de casa. Antes de cruzarla se vuelve y me dice – **ah salimos el viernes por la tarde, ya tengo los boletos y nos alojaremos en la casa de una amiga –**

**Michiru!** – grite. Y ella cierra la puerta y se va riendo. Sonreí ya lo había planeado todo…..me gire y vi la única foto que tenia de serena. La había sacado un día que la acompañe a sus sesiones, me hizo una cara graciosa y me saco la lengua. Aun en ese momento no sabía que era usagi. Pero en ese momento sabía que amaba a la verdadera boca carmesí.

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

Llevo esperando más de dos horas en el aeropuerto. Michiru me confirmo a las 6 de la tarde pero siendo ya las 8 no tenía rastro de mi prima….mire de nuevo el reloj y resople. Llame al camarero y pague el café que me había tomado. Si tan solo supiera la hora del vuelo. Pero mi prima no me lo dijo….

**Hotaru ¿dime?** – atendí a mi celular que sonaba insistentemente

**¿Darién porque no me atendías? –**

**Estoy en el aeropuerto, te dije que me iba por unos días **– la escuche resoplar – **¿sabes algo?**

**Si por eso te llamaba… hay una fotógrafa. Muy buena que está en Europa. Al parecer coincide con las características de serena – **mis ojos se abrieron

**¿Dónde?-**

**No lo sé. Ese es el problema la vieron el Berlín hace un mes, y hace una semana en parís. Pero al parecer no vive en ninguna de esas ciudades –**

**¿Entonces donde la ubico?-**

**El tema es que no está sola Darién** – ¿qué? ¿Rehízo su vida?

**¿Se ca…caso? – **

**No esa clase de compañía **– la escuche dudando – **pero eso es lo que no coincide con ella**

**No te comprendo-**

**Es que siempre la ven con…..**- pero no escuche el resto ya que una voz a mi espalda me llamaba

**DARIEN** – me grito mi prima. Le sonreí

**Hot debo cortar. El vuelo ya sale…estaré en Venecia si sabes algo avísame y voy **– ella me saludo y corto – **hasta que te apareces….**

**¿Sirena no era que íbamos solas?** – fue cuando me di cuenta que Haruka estaba a su lado. Michiru me sonrió y se colgó de mi brazo

**Es que quiero a las dos personas más importante conmigo** – me miro haciendo ojitos. Si alguien veía como la miraba cualquiera diría que la mataría ahí mismo por mentirme – s**ino no hubieses venido –** me aclaro antes de regañarla

**Hubiese sido mejor** – nos dijo Haru. A la cual Michiru le restó importancia con la mano – **sabes bien que es en Venecia y no quiero problemas…**

**Yo me hago cargo** – algo en esto no estaba bien. Haru miraba a Michiru con cara de problemas – **vamos que se nos hace tarde**

**Espera que tengo que llamarla dijo Haru** – al abrir el celular se escuchó el ultimo llamado a un viaje a Venecia

**Es nuestro vuelo** – agarro a Haru y obligo a cerrar el celular antes de hacer esa llamada – **vamos**

**No debo…-**

**Vamos, vamos –** no la dejo y a ambos nos arrastró al avión. …

.

.

.

.**(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

.

.

**Serena:**

.

**Una más y terminamos** – le dije a la pareja que le sacaba fotos por su aniversario. Él estaba sentado y ella a su lado parada apoyando una mano en su hombro – **listo**

**Gracias querida **– me dijo la mujer

**Son una pareja hermosa – **los halague

**Eres muy amable **– dijo el hombre

**Bueno espérenme 10 minutos que les traigo los retratos.**- Habían pedido dos chicos para sus hijos y una grandes que le enviaría en unos días, para el centro de su casa. Iban a festeja 50 años de casados. Suspire. Me daba envidia y me felicidad al mismo tiempo. Me sobresalta cuando la mujer puso su mano en mi hombro

**Tú también encontraras el amor, ya verás el volverá a ti** – la mire y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como hace 5 años. Jamás podría olvidarlo

**Lo dudo. Pero gracias señora - **sonreí

**No me llames así, me hace sentir vieja. Dime Luna -**

**Bueno. Gracias Luna** - le conteste al tiempo que se acercaba su marido a nosotras

Al cabo de unos minutos termine y le entregaba a ambos los retratos chicos – **¿espero que a sus hijos les guste?**

**Yo también** – suspiro luna

**Algún día nos perdonara** – suspiro el hombre – **por cierto a mi llámeme Artemis - **asentí

**De acuerdo Artemis. Díganme donde mando el grande** – mientras el hombre me anotaba la dirección, me di cuenta que él envió seria a Japón, precisamente a Tokio – **¿están de vacaciones?** – A veces mi curiosidad era grande – **lo siento no es de mi incumbencia**

**Algo así querida **– me dijo Luna – **estamos en una misión especial – **eso me hizo sonreír

**En realidad, de esta ciudad,….nos habló mi hijo. Dijo que conoció el amor** – me aclaro luego Artemis – **por eso vivimos **

**Pero ustedes están muy enamorados. Eso se nota a lo lejos** – le comente mientras terminaba mis anotaciones. Ellos se miraban y me sonreían

**Dime querida ¿alguna vez no hubiese querido hacer las cosas diferente?** – me pregunto Luna. Pero al no responder continuo – **a veces quisiéramos cambiar algunas cosas que hicimos. ¿No Artemis? **– Él asintió – **te contare algo porque me pareces que eres una buena chica **– me sonrió – **cuando era joven me deje llevar por lo que otro me dijo, le creí a personas equivocadas y lastime a mi hijo….mucho. Le mentí. Y tenía tanto miedo que le oculte la verdad. Temía perderlo a él también…No pelee. Sabes él no nació solo, sin darme cuenta lo separaron de su otra mitad. Aunque nosotros lo sabíamos, no investigamos, nos guiamos por personas que creíamos que eran nuestros amigos. Años después ella necesito de mi hijo. Por miedo que nos odie tardamos años en decirle la verdad hasta que la descubrió solo y la encontró. No solo la ayudo sino que se hicieron grandes amigos más allá de su sangre. Pero tardo mucho tiempo en perdonarnos, aun a veces creo que no nos perdonó del todo **– baja su cabeza. Parecía que me quería contar que no terminaba de hacerlo

**Amor** – dijo su marido abrazándola, ella se seca las lágrimas que se le habían caído

**Por eso querida…..no te dejes guiar por lo que te dicen los demás. Siempre busca la verdad. Aunque duela. Quizás a veces es necesario escuchar la otra campana – **finalizo Luna

.

.

Lo último que me dijo Luna me hizo reflexionar, si le hubiese dado la oportunidad a Darién de explícame. ¿Me encontraría acá? ¿Hubiese pasado todo sola?...ya no podía retroceder. Había pasado tiempo y seguro que me odiaba. Quizás junto con su esposa e hija sería feliz…suspire mirando el reloj al estacionar el auto. Pronto llegarían. Debo preparar todo. Llame por teléfono y anuncie la llegada de mis amigas en mi casa.

.

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

**Darién**

.

El viaje fue un infierno Haruka no dejo de hostigarme y ni quiero pensar en el comportamiento que tuvo con Michiru. Eso es lo que no entendía. Porque estaba de tan mal humor. En fin de cuenta era mi prima y tenía derecho aunque Haruka me odie

**La llamare ahora mismo** – anuncia tras bajar del avión la novia de mi prima. Aun seguí sin saber a quién se refiere.

**No** – le contesto Michiru sacándole el celular. Durante el viaje lo tuvo que apagar y esa famosa llamada no lo había podido hacer.

**Devuélvemelo **– Mi prima se negó. Yo estaba de espectador sin involucrarme, no quería más problemas con estas dos. – **Déjame por lo menos advertirle…Michiru….no que haces** – en ese momento mi prima arrojo el celular lejos, estrellándose en el piso. – **¿estás loca?** – la mira enfurecida y se va a recoger lo pedazos. Al volver mi prima se le acercó y le susurro algo – **si me dice algo será tú la única responsable** – entonces sonrió

**Bueno nos vamos** – dijo una vez a mi lado. Asentí

Estamos esperamos el equipaje de mi Michiru cuando vi un puesto donde vendía una de esa revista que me interesaba – **Ahora vuelvo** – ambas asintieron. Cuando llegue al puesto. La compre y volví junto a mi prima. Mientras llegaba vi a Haru con el ceño fruncido y a Michiru tensaba. Fue en ese momento que me fije en la figura que estaba por delante de ellas a espalda mío…..Su larga cabellara rubia no permitía oculta sus curvas. Y en ese momento mi corazón volvió a latir. Después de estos largos cinco años mi corazón empezó a latir….fue entonces que supe que era ella – **Se…Ser…Serena**

Ella poco a poco se dio vuelta, estaba tensa. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos –** Darién** – Su respiración se volvió entrecortada igual que la mía. La tenía enfrente mío. Y me congele. Nos congelamos. Ambos. El mundo dejo de girar. La había encontrado….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Serena:**

.

No podía respirar. Darién estaba delante de mí. No entendía que hacia aquí…..cerré mis ojos y los abrí. Me gire –** Haruka Tenou…. ¿tienes algo que decirme?**

**A mí no me mires –** levanto sus manos en forma de rendición – **culpa a Sirena** – la mire con el ceño fruncido

**Bueno…-** Michiru estaba nerviosa. Rápidamente se fue al lado de Darién y lo agarró – **es que pobrecito quería verme tocar y siempre está ocupado. Sere…bueno es mi oportunidad. Es mi primo preferido **– entrecerré los ojos

**No vendrá con nosotras** – le advertí

**Vamos Sere** – me hizo puchero. - **Tu casa es grande** ¿**no?** – la miro a Haruka y le hacía ojitos

**A mí no me mires es tu problema – **le dijo mi prima y dio un paso hacia atrás

**Sere plisss** – me suplico. Pero Darién no podría venir no…dios no podría…

**No se preocupen por mí** – me gire para verlo – **iré a un hotel. Creo que todos sufrimos del engaño de esta loca** – dijo señalando a su prima – **pero...**- se me acerco y me tomo de las mano – **me gustaría por lo menos hablar contigo unos minutos. No me niegue eso –** Aparte mi mano

**No. no creo que a tu esposa le guste** – le dije enojada. Como se atrevía a hacerme esa insinuación.

**A Hotaru** – respondió. Mire desafiándolo y él sonrió – **no creo que le importe**. – Resople – **sobre todo porque ella está en su casa con su esposo e hija**

**Tu hija dirás – **le quise aclarar

**No…su hija** – lo mire y no lo entendía. Porque no lo reconocía si ya lo sabía

**Bueno bueno** – me agarro Michiru del brazo – **por lo menos lo llevamos y le conseguimos un hotel ¿sí?** – resople y asentí

Salimos los cuatro del aeropuerto. Darién aun seguí muy guapo. Dios no podía fijarme en eso. Al llegar al auto Haruka se sentó atrás con Michiru. Era la primera vez que se ponía del lado de su novia, durante este último tiempo. Cuando volví a ponerme en contacto con ella, Michiru me suplicaba que volviera. Pero Haru no. Por eso no entienda porque debía ir Darién adelante

**¿Te ves bien? – **

**No hables **– le advertí a Darién

**Dejemos nuestras cosas en casa y luego vamos por el hotel** – aconsejo Michiru aunque no quería, era lo mejor.

Al llegar le pedí a Darién que no bajara y con Haru entramos las maletas de ella y de Michiru. Cuando volvía de las habitaciones me encontré con Darién y Michiru en la sala.

**Les dije que esperaban en el auto – **les reproche

**Si lo sé** – me dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombro – **es que recordé que tenía una amiga en un hotel cercano. Y como me quede sin batería entre a llamarla…no podía dejarlo solo Sere **– diablos cada vez me acorralaba mas

**Bueno que sea rápido**. - Mire el pasillo de las habitación y estaba despoblado. Suspire. Era temprano aún demasiado para ellos.

**Lo siento. Me arrastro** – hice una señas con mi mano restándole importancia. –** si tienes tiempo podríamos…**

**No** – lo frene antes que siga – **no quiero nada de ti**

**Nunca me dejaste explicarte. No te pido que te tires a mis brazos, ni nada. Solo te pido que me escuches – **me suplico

**No…. ¿para qué? Para que me destroces…..me costó mucho seguir pero pude volver a empezar – **Le quise dejar claro

**¿Por eso elegiste Venecia? –** me dijo Darién. Sabía a lo que se refería

**Es una hermosa ciudad y me gustaba antes de que te conociera** – lo enfrente

**Sere….Hotaru y yo** – lo interrumpí. Me había dado cuenta que aquella mujer se llamaba así.

**No. No quiero saber lo bien que te va con ella…ni lo malo. No me interesa si estás aquí, o si es por un error. Déjame en paz** – se acercó a mí y me agarro la muñeca tirando hacia él. Lo tenía a unos centímetros

**No…una vez te perdí. Pero volvimos a vernos. La segunda vez que te fuiste morí en vida. No no voy a renunciar a que me escuches** – me dijo. No sabía qué hacer. Esos ojos me miraban y mi respiración se cortó cuando escuche

**¿Tú eres el principe?** – ambos nos giramos y vimos a un niña de cabellos rubio pero de ojos zafiro. Darién la vio sin comprender.

**Preciosa **– grito Haru llamándole la atención

**Tía Halu** – se fue corriendo hacia ella, que la alzo – **tía michí** – ambas la llenaron de besos. Darién me soltó y como hipnotizado fue hacia el trio. Traque saliva. Mi corazón se detuvo

**Hola** – ella lo vio y le sonrió

**Hola** – bajo su cabeza al hombro de Haru – **¿cómo te llamas?**

**Darién** – él no podía de dejarla de ver – **¿tu?**

**No importa **– los interrumpí rompiendo el hechizo que tenía Darién – **él ya se iba**

**¿Pero mami? **– fue cuando Darién abrí los ojos y me miro

**Es… ¿Es tu hija?** – tome una bocanada de aire antes de contestar

**Si…veras que todo no gira alrededor tuyo. Ahora vete** – lo vi bajar su cabeza. Y fue a recoger su portafolio. Mi hija lo miraba. Se sacudió y se bajó de los brazos de Haru para acercarse a Darién.

**No me respondiste** – se paró enfrente de Darién. Él la miro – **¿eres o no el príncipe?**

**Yo – **lo vi dudando como si no supiera que responder y al mismo tiempo asombrado por la actitud de una niña pequeña

**Mi mama aun llora. Aunque cree que no la escuchamos…. ¿tu viene a curarla?** – era una ternura mi hija pero demasiado confianzuda y sobretodo que digiera tantas verdades juntas

**La verdad… – **interrumpió mi hija

**Tus ojos son como el mar** – lo miro mientras giraba la cabeza – **se parecen a los…**

**Usagi basta** – le grite. Darién se dio vuelta

**¿Le pusiste Usagi?** – me encogí de hombro

**Es un bonito nombre ¿no? – **lo dije lo más natural posible

**Entonces…. ¿Vienes a curar a mi hermano?** – Darién volvió a girarse a mi hija

**A tu… - **quiso responde pero las palabras se las trago

**Si** – señalo el portafolio – **¿eres doctor?** – el asintió – **que bueno** – usagi empezó a salta- **se va a poner bueno**

**¿Tiene un hijo también?** – me pregunto al mirarme y asentí

**Él está malito….le duele el corazón… ¿puedes curarlo?** – me acerque a mi hija

**Usagi, él no tiene tiempo. Está ocupado. No viene por tu hermano es un….es…bueno digamos un viejo amigo** - mi hija hace un puchero. Darién extiende su mano hasta mi brazo para que lo vea

**Serena a pesar de todo soy médico y cardiólogo. Si tu hijo tiene un problema del corazón puedo verlo. Claro si quieres** – lo miraba y duda. Si lo veía sabría la verdad. Pero el necesitaba un buen médico. Cerré mis ojos – **siempre traigo mi equipo conmigo**

**Ven yo te llevo** – dijo mi hija. Agarrándolo y llevándolo a la pieza de mi hijo. Los seguí como autónoma. Esperando que el huracán se iniciara

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Darién**

.

Me deje conducir por la pequeña usagi, era hermosa. Era como serena pero con ojos zafiros parecidos a los míos. Como me hubiese gustado ser yo su padre. Ahora lo entendía. Aquella fotógrafa que me dijo Hotaru era mi Serena, mi boca carmesí. Pero era otro quien tenía esa boca, esa piel, esos besos. No era yo. Lo odiaba sin conocerlo porque tenía lo que yo quería. Una familia con mi boca carmesí

**Es acá** – dijo abriendo la puerta. Pase detrás de la niña. Era una hermosa habitación. Tenía alguno poster de autos. Gire mis ojos y los pose en el niño que estaba en la cama medio dormido y de espalda hacia a mí – ¡**hey despierta!** – lo empujo su hermana

**Tranquila** –le dije retirando sus mano de él - **hola campeón soy el Dr. criba** – él se giró y poco a poco lo vi. Me congele. Era un niño de pelo azabache, y ojos celeste. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que era una copia de mí. Una pequeña copia mía. Me gire y vi a serena en el umbral buscando la respuesta a lo que mi corazón me gritaba. Ni siquiera podía verme. Bajo su cabeza…..Suspire. Cerré los ojos y luego al abrirlos – **bueno me dijo tu hermana que te duele el aquí** – le dije señalando su corazón. Después aclararía las cosas con ella, lo importante era él

**Si** – era tímido. Saque mis cosas y lo revise.

**Bueno campeón, dentro de poco estarás como nuevo. Ahora hablare con tu mamá y tomaras un remedio y en poco tiempo estarás como nuevo – é**l asintió con una sonrisa. Era una mezcla entre la mía y la de serena

**Eso dijo el otro médico pero aún estoy cansado – **aclaro el pequeño

**Endo él sabe…no vez que es el medico del corazón **– le reprocho Usagi

**Tú cállate -**

**No, no me callo** – lo burlo sacando la lengua

**Tonta – **le contesto su hermano

**Tonto** – sonreí. Me levante y fui donde estaba Serena

**¿Hablamos? **– ella asintió. Michiru entro a la habitación del niño y cerró la puerta mientras que los dos hablábamos – **¿le pusiste Endimión?** – Ella se encogió de hombros – **¿porque?**

**¿Porque qué? -**

**¿Porque no me lo dijiste? -**

**¿Decirte que?** – se hacia la que no me entendía. Le agarre del brazo y la aparte de la puerta

**Deja de juegos serena. Ellos son mis hijos ¿no?** – Ella bajo su mirada – **lo que tiene Endimión es una enfermedad congénita que se trasmite de padres a hijos. Y yo lo tenía. Necesita una medicación especial y en un mes estará como nuevo – **levanto su mirada con ojos esperanzados

**¿De verdad? ¿De verdad estará bien?** – la vi preocupada.

**Dios serena** – pase mi mano por mi pelo después de soltarla – **si me lo hubieses dicho el no pasaría por esto…. ¿Porque crees que elegí esta especialidad?** – ella negó – **cuando era pequeño nadie sabía lo que tenía hasta que descubrieron la enfermedad. Con una buena dosis y correcto medicamento a los pocos meses estaba sano. Por eso la elegí para que ningún chico lo pasara. Pero mi hijo lo está haciendo** – suspire debía calmarme – **iré a buscarla** – no dije más nada. Salí, mi hijo me necesitaba. Mi hijo…que bien se sentía

.

.

.

.

**Serena**

.

Estaba apoyada en la pared cuando Michiru se acercó la mire – **¿porque?**

**¿Porque?** – Estaba enojada – **porque él tenía derecho…ellos tenían derecho. Tú y tu maldito miedo se lo impidieron**

**No es así. Su esposa…**- pero me interrumpió

**Su esposa nada, si me hubiese tratado de escuchar aunque sea una vez** – me dice – **pero no. Nos impediste nombrarlo. Lo siento pero ya no aguanté debía saberlo. Quizás me odies pero creo que era lo mejor…..**- se acerca y apoya un mano en mi hombros- **¿sabes que te quiero?** – Asentí – **también lo quiero a él y él estaba también destrozado. Es injusto que dos personas que se aman, por más que pase el tiempo estén así separada. Escúchalo. Dale la oportunidad. Él la está pasando mal. Y no tiene el apoyo que tú tienes. Está sufriendo y ya no lo podía verlo más así. Por eso lo hice….**- antes de irse agrega - **ojala que me perdones**

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Michiru. Eso me llevo al recuerdo de lo que me dijo Luna. Escuchar la otra campana. ¿Si todo fue un error? Suspire

.

.

.

**Encontré un hotel cercano** – me dijo Darién cuándo volvió con el remedio a Endimión – **esta noche iré a lo de Michiru y mañana quiero hablar con ellos. No quiero ser un desconocido **– asentí. Que más podía hacer – **¿no tiene nada más que decirme?**

**¿Qué quieres que diga? **– su actitud había cambiado. Ahora le importaba sus hijos. No yo. Tenía razón había sido egoísta y los aparte. Se giró y se fue….

Que debía hacer, como lo tomaría. O que quería hacer Darién…. Michiru tenía razón. Luna la tenía y por primera vez en estos cinco años quería la verdad, aunque me doliera. Era hora de enfrentar mis miedos….

.

.

**(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

.

**¿Vamos a salir a pasear con papa hoy?** – anuncio mi hija en el desayuno al día siguiente. Cosa que provoco que se me callera el café

**¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?** – bajo su cabeza y murmuro

**¿Que si vamos a salir con papá?-**

**¿Cómo?** – no entendiendo. Se supone que se lo diríamos a la vuelta de su paseo los dos juntos

**Tonta** – la codio Endo a su hermana – **se supone que no les diríamos nada**

**¿No decir?** – dios eran dos niños de tan solo 4 años pero eran demasiado inteligentes.

**Es que….bueno….nosotros….**- empezó a tartamudear mi hijo

**Endo!** – le reclame

**Es que ayer me di cuenta que él tenía los ojos de Usagi y aparte…..**- lo interrumpí

**¿Nos escuchaste? – **le confirme. Asintió

**Pero yo solo no** **fui ** – la mira a la hermana

**Buchón** – lo acusa usagi a Endo

**Fue tu idea** – le recuerda él cosa que ella le saca la lengua. Ante eso cerré mis ojos y me reí. Que más podía hacer. Mire a mi hijo. Lo vi reír. Lo vi correr no había pasado un día desde que Darién lo medico correctamente y ya mostraba mejorías. Por meses suspire por eso. Ahora lo tenía. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

**Yo voy** – grito de un salto y salió disparada hacia la puerta – **Darién** – la escuche decir. Suspire aliviada que no le dijo nada. – **ya estoy lista. ¿A dónde vamos papi?** – bueno hasta ahora.

Fue en el instante que habían llegado al umbral de la cocina con mi hija a en sus brazos. Lo vi mirarla y luego a mí. Asombrado y congelado. Atine a encogerme de hombros ante la afirmación de mis dos terremotos.

**¿Se supone que se los diría yo?** –dice entre enojado y asombrado

**No me mires….fueron ellos solito lo que adivinaron** – eleve mis manos en forma de rendición sonriendo ante la escena. Por primera vez desde que volvió también el sonrió.

**¿Cómo estas campeón? **– se acercó a Endo y le sacudió el pelo. No más hizo eso mi hijo lo aparto con las manos.

**Es que a él no le gusta que le toquen el pelo** – aclara usagi

**Cállate** – y ella le saca la lengua. Luego se sacude y se baja de los brazos de Darién

**Vamos…**- lo jala al hermano – **que quiero ir a ver a los animalitos… ¿podemos?** – lo mira a Darién con ojitos suplicante. Él sonríe y asiente

**Pero fuimos la semana pasada** – se queja Endo

**No importa** – ella se planta enfrente de su hermano – **ahora hay pájaros**

**¿Siempre son así? **– me pregunta mientras los vemos ir a sus habitación en busca de sus abrigos

**Sí, siempre. Aunque….** – hice una pausa recordando – **cuando se complotan son peores**

.

.

.

.

.

**Mamaaaaaaa**- grito mi hija al entrar. Me acerque desde la sala y quede congelada al verlos

**¿Pero que les paso?** – mis dos tesoros se miraron y se rieron. Mire a Darién entrecerrando los ojos - **¿Darién?** - se encoge de hombre

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban enterrados dentro de un charco de barro **– lo mire espectufacta –**y comenzaron una guerra de barro….**- hace una pausa – **fue lo más lindo y divertido que vi en mi vida…así que** – me reí

**Bueno chicos barros al baño** – les anuncie

**Yo primero **– grito Usagi y salió disparada corriendo hacia el baño por detrás iba Endimión

**Si te dejo -**

**¿Quién gano?** – me gire preguntando a Darién por la batalla de barro

**Te aseguro que mi billetera no** – se rio y sonreí

**¿Café? **– le ofrecí pero se negó

**Mi vuelo sale en 2 horas **– me dice – **quise pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos….**.- hace una pausa y me mira – **tengo que arreglar unas cosas y en un par de días vuelvo para instalarme cerca de mis hijos. Así que no trates de escaparte o de huir**

**Darién…lo siento** – me sentía mal por haberlo alejado de ellos. Pero en ese momento recordé a su esposa y a su hija. No sabía cómo tampoco tomarían esta noticia. A demás como decirles que tenía una media hermana. Lo mire y agregue – **espero que no tengas problemas con tu esposa **– en ese momento vi que sus ojos pasaba de enojado a furioso. Me agarro del brazo y me jalo a rastra hacia la cocina para que nuestros hijos no nos escucharan.

**Ahora me vas a escuchar** – me dijo acercándose a mi cara

**Darién…yo** - jamás lo había visto así

**No, vas a escuchar** - iba a protestar pero decidí cerrar mi boca – **Hotaru y yo somos…..hermanos** – mis ojos se abrieron ante el asombro

**Pero…-**

**No sé, qué demonios te habrá pasado por la cabeza, pero por esa culpa y miedo me separaste de mis hijos cuatro años-** me reprocha con justa razón

**Por…-** sacudí mi cabeza** - ¿Porque no me lo contaste?**

**¿De verdad? ¿Porque?** – me suelta bruscamente y da un paso atrás – **no me dejaste…lo recuerdas. Huiste como una cobarde ante el primer obstáculo**

**¿Pero?** – Trate de hilar los hilos – **me dijiste que no tenías hermanos** – no entendía nada. Cuando hablamos de la familia jamás me la menciono

**¿Ahora si me quieres escuchar?** – dijo entre sarcástico y molesto. Me da la espalda un momento y se vuelve a girar – **para que veas que no soy como tu…..**-pasa su mano por el pelo –** Hotaru es mi hermana, mi melliza** – veo sus ojos angustiados y llenos de tristeza al mencionarla – **cuando nacimos le digieron a mi madre que ella había muerto y ellos le creyeron. Durante 9 meses sin problemas y de la nada muere uno. Mis padres simplemente lo creyeron** – hace una pausa. Me apoye en la mesada de la cocina que estaba a mi espalda. No podía creer lo que les digieron. Si me hubiese pasado a mí. Dios. Hubiese movido cielo y tierra – **cuando tenía 2 años estuve enfermo, igual que Endimión. Por dos años me dieron diferentes tratamientos hasta que descubrieron que me pasaba. Durante ese tiempo aquella enfermera que le dijo eso después del parto, se hizo amiga de mi madre y me visitaba a diario. Hasta les conto de su ahijada de la misma edad que yo** – cierra sus ojos y veo sus puños cerrados – **al darme de alta la amistad continuo pero jamás conocimos a aquella niña. Al cumplir 10 años Hotaru enfermo gravemente y necesitaba un trasplante.**

**Dios** – me lleve una mano a la boca por la impresión y lo increíble que parecía todo

**Si…**.- me mira – **adivina que hizo esta buena samaritana **– no no podía ser lo que pensaba – **fue a buscar a mis padres y les dijo la verdad. Bueno casi. Como se había encariñado con Hotaru quería salvarla y al ser mi melliza yo reunía todos la compabilidad más grandes para el trasplante**

**¿Qué les dijo? **– me atreví a preguntar

**Que hubo un error ese día y confundieron los bebes** – dios era increíble la malicia de esa mujer – **ese día había nacido otra bebe que murió y en la nurseri las cambiaron por error **– me aclaro – **ahora ella necesitaba de mí. Mis padres se negaron a que sea yo el donante. Están confuso y aturdidos…**.- hace una pausa – **una noche los escuche discutir con los padres que la adoptaron. Ellos realmente pensaban que era huérfana** – suspira – **son buenas personas. Pero le confesaron que pagaron para agilizar los trámites, jamás pensaron que pagaban por un bebe.**

**Ella les mintió** – él asiente

**A nosotros y a ellos**. – Se quita una pequeña lagrima antes de que salga de su ojo y me ve directamente – **ellos la amaban por eso suplicaban la ayuda de mis padres y por lo tanto la mía. Por miedo les digieron que no. Temía que también me llevaran a mí. No solo las culpas los atormentaban por haberle creído sino que podría ser peligrosa también para mí aquella operación** – hace una pausa – **cuando esa pareja se fue encare a mis padre y les dije que encontraría la forma y yo la ayudaría. Vieron mi actitud y desistieron. Luego de 6 meses realizamos el trasplante** – me muestra una tímida sonrisa – **sabes la conocí en la sala de operaciones ese día…ella esta inconsciente pero yo la vi. Era muy parecida a mí y al mismo tiempo diferente.**

**¿Pudiste ayudarlas? ** - estire mi mano para alcanzarlos pero lo deje caer a medio camino

**Sí. Luego de eso y hasta que no cumplí 16 años no tuve más contacto con ella **– levanto su cabeza que la había bajad hace unos minutos – **si serena el miedo me separo de mi hermana también. Su padre era un político con alto poder. Así que entiendo demasiado bien el daño que puede causar dicho sentimiento**

**Yo….** – me erguí. Empecé a entenderlo. Por primera vez lo entendía

**A esa edad pude comenzar mi búsqueda. Tanto Michiru como Setsuna me ayudaron. Hasta que el papá de Setsuna la encontró en un internado en el extranjero**. – gira su cabeza y ve por la ventana de la cocina – **ellos la sacaron del país. La alejaron. A pesar de que ame a sus padres adoptivo me confeso que ella los escucho cuando se recuperaba de la operación. Al exigir conocerme él opto por llevarla lejos de su familia** – suspira – **Al cumplir 18 años sin padres de por medio nos encontramos en persona, A pesar de hablarnos de vez en cuando por mail, ese años nos reencontraremos y por fin tuvimos la relación…** – mira en dirección a la habitación de mis hijos -**… que ellos tienen.**

**Lo siento** – gira y me ve

**Cuatro años serena…cuatro** – tenía razón. Le quite cuatros años de la vida de sus hijos solo por mi miedo. Por dejarme llevar por lo que me digieron. Por sacar conclusiones erróneas ante de tiempo. Por lo tonta que fui le quite cuatro años – **iré a despedirme** – anuncio sacándome de mis pensamiento. Se giró sobre sus talones y fue a despedirse de sus hijos.

Al principio los escuche reír y luego escuche llorar. Con tan solo un día amaban a su padre. No tenían consuelo. Escuchar sus llantos me partía el corazón. Me seque las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas sin darme cuenta de cuando comenzaron. Escuche a Darién acercarse y me recompuse rápidamente. No quería que me viera así. No llorando.

**Adiós serena** – dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Lo vi marchaste. Lo vi irse. Fui a la sala donde estaban mis dos hijos llorando los abrace consolándolos

**¿De verdad se tiene que ir papi? **– pregunto usagi entre sollozo ocultando su rostro en un lado de mi cuello

**Volverá** – dije para calmar

**¿No se olvidara de nosotros?** – pregunto Endo al otro lado mío también llorando

**Jamás…jamás podría** – le aclare tragándome mis propias lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte por ellos. No podía desplomarme. No ahora

**¿Si vamos con él?** – dijo usagi

**No podemos. Nosotros vivimos acá y él allá** – se puso a llorar más fuerte. La abrace junto a Endimión.

Allí con mis dos grandes tesoro triste y yo abrasándolos, mire a la foto que había en una repisa. Me vi a mí, a mis hijos. Hasta hace poco viajaba continuamente como una nómade. Sin un lugar fijo a donde regresar. Sin un lugar a donde llamar hogar. Recordé solo un momento de la vida que me sentí en casa y no fue en un lugar. No fue en un sitio o país. Sino fue en sus brazos donde había encontrado la paz. Fue a su lado…esa conclusión me llevo a pensar ¿que si realmente debía dejarlo partí? Sería posible que a pesar de todo no me odiase tanto. ¿Podría dejar el pasado atrás? ¿Podría realmente hacerlo? Vi a mis hijos y luego a la puerta por donde él se fue….quizás si…

.

.

.**(...(...(...(...(...(...)...)...)...)...)**

.

.

**Darién:**

.

Al pisar suelo japonés recordé todo lo que había pasado esos tres días. Durante el viaje recordé cada minuto con ellos. Con ella. Recordé las palabras de Michiru **_"veras que no te arrepentirás"_** y la verdad que no lo haría. No solo la encontré a ella sino a mis hijos. Camine y tome el primer taxi que apareció en dirección a mi silencioso departamento. Suspire mientras abrí nuevamente el dibujo que usagi, a su lado puse la foto de los tres cuando los lleve al zoológico y luego a la plaza donde se embarraron. Específicamente la que sostenía, era la que más me gustaba donde ellos. Se reían y hacían caras pero llenas de barros. Sonreí porque ya los extrañaba.

Mire por la ventanilla a la inmensa ciudad de Tokio. Serena. Mi serena tanto miedo tuvo que me los negó. Podría odiarla pero la verdad es que aun la amaba demasiado. Mi vida siempre giro alrededor de ese sentimiento, que hace que la gente no se arriesgue, que abandone antes de luchar, a veces hasta pienso que el que tenía miedo era yo y lo manifiesto en los demás. No creo tener la suficiente fuerza para vencerlo solo. Mi cruz y mi castigo serian esa temible palabra. Ese temible sentimiento que me aleja de la persona que amo. Que las congela en el tiempo

Al entrar en la ciudad y recorrer la pocas cuadras que me separaban de mi hogar, pensé que si diciéndole la verdad ella se arrojaría a mis brazos. Por un instante lo pensé. Que iluso. Que tonto. Seguía enamorado de un fantasma, de una máscara detrás de su boca carmesí.

**Llegamos señor** – asentí al chófer. Le pague y baje con mi equipaje.

Suspire al entrar debía moverme rápido y mudarme cerca de mis hijos. No permitiría que se los llevara, que los aleje de mí. Aunque por lo que vi en sus ojos no lo haría, por lo menos eso quería creer. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Me congele a lo a quien veía en mis sala. Schoqueado era poco. Se me cayó el equipaje del asombro que al chocar con el suelo retumbó en el silencio de mi departamento

**¿Cómo?... –** sacudí mi cabeza **- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?** –

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al fin sabemos quien es hotaru y el porque darien no entendía el porque de tanto miedo...Al parecer nuestra serena se canso de ser nomade...Y michiru que grande esa prima que apesar de todo y arriesgando hasta su noviazgo los engaño y los puso uno contra el otro para que ellos supieran la verdad. Grande olvidemos a luna y artemis, cual sera su misión especial?

Bueno espero que les guste como a mi en escribirlo, solo queda el ultimo. pensé en hacerlo juntos pero seria demasiado largo. espero subirlo antes de navidad o antes de año nuevo.

**Nota**: no se si se deba ponerlo estoy leyendo muchas historia que lo tienen..."**_Los personajes de Sailor moon son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi loquilla cabecita._**"


End file.
